Una bala por un beso
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Una bala por un beso, pensó. Con amargura. Saboreando restos de pólvora en sus labios rosados del día anterior. O quizá fuera su imaginación, después de todo. Ya que siempre había pensado que a eso sabrían sus besos. A pólvora. Y a algo más... Roy&Riza.
1. Las líneas más borrosas que nunca

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenecen.**

1/10 - Número de capítulo en relación al número total de capítulos de la historia (Epílogo incluído).

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí mi segundo intento de fic de Full Metal Alchemist, también **Royai**, y mi primer intento de Long-shot de Full Metal Alchemist, dado que el previo intento fue un One-shot. En fin, voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos ni cansarlos. Para los que no leyeon nunca un **Long-shot** que haya escrito -lo cual es entendible dado que no escribí de este anime hasta ahora (aunque tenía ganas desde hacía demasiado ya)- **yo actualizo todos los días. Un capítulo por día**, y esa es una promesa que cumplo diligentemente. Principalmente porque, y como la mayoría, no me gusta esperar por el siguiente capítulo de una historia cuando me gusta (y espero este sea el caso...) y menos aún empezar a leer historias que nunca se vuelven a actualizar ni se completan. Por eso, decidí hacer esto y pretendo cumplir como siempre lo hago. Así que al menos tengan la certeza de que la voy a subir completa, más allá de qué les parezca.

Y, por otro lado, y dado que no tengo idea de cómo habrá resultado esto... Me encantaría saber su opinión, al menos para así poder corregir y mejorar las cosas en las que estoy floja... Así que ya saben, cualquier crítica, opinión o corrección es siempre bienvenida... Y **gracias**. Desde ya, y desde el vamos. Por darle al menos una oportunidad a mi humilde historia. Por siquiera tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leer. Eso me hace feliz.

Ojalá les guste... (y disculpen la nota de autor larga) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd: (Esta si es la última...) La historia se ubica tras el final del **Manga** y del Anime **Full Metal Alchemist: Brotrerhood**, así que toma elementos de los dos y de las **OVAs: Simple People y Yet another's man batterfield**. Por ende, puede haber **Spoilers (!)** para quienes no vieron el final de esta maravillosa seria.

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

I

"Las líneas más borrosas que nunca"

* * *

Era algo irónico, realmente, el tiempo. La forma en que parecía avanzar y detenerse inusualmente y dependiendo de las circunstancias de la vida. Cómo parecía _siempre_ ralentizar en los peores instantes de _su_ vida. En su hora más infame, en las horas más largas de sus más oscuros días. Como Ishbal, y aquella guerra civil que había drenado sus vidas casi por completo y que había parecido no tener fin; o el instante en que había creído –realmente creído- que aquel homúnculo llamado _Lust_ había terminado con la vida de Roy. Y aún entonces, tras vaciar todas sus cargas de bala sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer, el tiempo no había vuelto a acelerar. El mundo no había vuelto a girar, hasta no verlo a él con vida y respirando.

Como ese mismo día. Y era en día como estos en que Riza Hawkeye odiaba regresar a su apartamento vacío. Oscuro. Y solitario. Afuera, parecía que pronto llovería, pero su humor nada tenía que ver con el clima en el exterior. Aunque no podía decir que ayudaba tampoco. El color plomizo del cielo no lo hacía mejor, no realmente.

—Black Hayate —susurró, acuclillándose al oír al perro soltando un pequeño sollozo a sus pies. Con una pequeña sonrisa vacilante, deslizó una mano por la cabeza de este, entre las orejas, mientras presionaba su mejilla contra la del perro. Sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios volvieron a caer mientras continuaba acariciando distraídamente a Hayate. Sus ojos cerrándose de la misma forma, tras un efímero suspiro. _¡Asesino!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, a la par que una gota cristalina de sudor frío caía por su frente –humedeciendo su piel y adhiriendo su flequillo a esta. Indudablemente había sido un día largo. Tanto que le recordaba a aquella vez en que Selim Bradley se había revelado ante ella –entre las sombras- como un homúnculo. Amenazándola directamente con vigilarla constantemente desde la oscuridad. En aquella ocasión, se había sentido en un estado de constante inquietud. Saltando sobresaltada ante el menor movimiento de cada proyección oscura sobre su vacío corredor –irónicamente ocupado con pilas y pilas de documentos- y esta vez la sensación parecía igual. Solo que no era constante. Y nada tenía que ver con homúnculos.

Después de todo, el _día prometido _había pasado y se había ido... así como los años tras este. Otra ironía del tiempo, quizá; pero de eso ya habían pasado casi cuatro años. Dos años, desde que Edward Elric se había marchado al Oeste, y Alphonse Elric al Este (a Xing), y cuatro ya desde que Roy había vuelto a ver y Havoc a caminar. Y desde que Edward había recuperado su brazo derecho y Alphonse su cuerpo completo. Y aún entonces, su trabajo no había terminado. Sus intentos de restaurar la cultura Ishbalita no habían cesado. Sino que aún continuaban –con ayuda de Scar (quien había sobrevivido, para sorpresa de ambos) y Miles-, aún estaban en proceso. Solo que había días buenos y días malos, y días aún peores. Altos y bajos. Y días como aquel, en que "bajos" no alcanzaba a abarcar la magnitud del día.

Por supuesto, había empezado como un día ordinario (todos lo hacían). En la oficina, en el cuartel de Central donde el antes Coronel –luego, General de brigada, y actualmente General- había estado repasando algunos asuntos sobre la política Ishbalita y algunas otras cuestiones sobre la economía de la zona para luego cerciorarse personalmente de que todo estuviera fluyendo correctamente. Que las políticas estuvieran siendo respetadas y efectivamente ejecutadas –sin represión ni alquimia-, y para también prestarle una breve visita al doctor Marcoh, quien llevaba sirviendo en Ishbal durante todo aquel tiempo, y asegurarse de que tuviera todo lo necesario para continuar su labor allí.

El viaje en tren había sido tranquilo, dado que solo habían sido –y eran, desde hacía un tiempo ya- ellos dos solos.

Con Jean Havoc y Heymans Breda en los cuarteles del Este –junto con Rebecca-, asistiendo a Central cuando necesario –bajo liderazgo de Roy, única y exclusivamente-, con Vato Falman en el Norte y Kain Fuery en el Sur, solo quedaban ellos. Al menos en central, al menos unidos de alguna forma. Indudablemente, la distribución de todos era estratégica –y Havoc aún estaba en rehabilitación-, pero aún así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que las cosas se habían tornado menos ruidosas, o demasiado silenciosas, con la ausencia del resto de los hombres. Y Riza debería estar feliz de solo tener que controlar y vigilar a _un_ hombre para asegurarse de que este trabajara, y no escaqueara. O eso suponía.

—¿Sucede algo teniente? —había dicho luego de unos instantes Roy, con la mejilla apoyada vagamente sobre su puño cerrado y la vista aún en el paisaje que estaban atravesando. Sus ojos negros más allá del cristal de la ventanilla.

Pero ella solo había soltado un suspiro cansino, conciente de que a aquellas alturas cualquier movimiento podría ser descifrado por Roy –y viceversa-, pues simplemente llevaban demasiados años en compañía el uno del otro y suponía que era inevitable —No, general. Solo pensaba... en los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda, señor, así como en el teniente segundo Falman y el sargento mayor Fuery. Me preguntaba si estarán bien.

Por un instante, él no dijo nada. Luego, volviendo la mirada a ella, exclamó —Mis subordinados son fuertes, teniente. Creo que es acertado decir que estarán bien por su cuenta. Además, supongo que agradecerán el respiro de la teniente primera respirando sulfuro sobre sus nucas.

Riza se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo ante su breve sonrisa arrogante —Discúlpeme coronel, pero de otra forma no veo cómo se realizaría ningún trabajo... dado que se la pasa durmiendo sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Y Roy solo se limitó a fingir reprimir un bostezo, ocultando el golpe directo a su ego, mientras volvía la mirada hacia el paisaje —Veo que esta conversación se está tornando aburrida. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Acero... —pero ella no había replicado a ello, y sabía que él no lo esperaba tampoco. Por lo que el resto del trayecto había sido atravesado en silencio.

Al menos, hasta que habían arribado a la región este. Y más concretamente, a la zona –ahora considerada tierra santa, gracias a la política de Mustang- de Ishbal. Una vez allí, habían sido recibidos por Tim Marcoh y el Mayor Miles y guiados por los terrenos familiares e inhóspitos del lugar a lo largo de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Scar, por supuesto, no había ido a recibirlos, pero sin duda alguna había estado allí –vigilando al General Mustang- a lo largo de toda la visita para desagrado de este. Pero eso era algo que ambos sabían era y sería inevitable. Después de todo, el saber el término correcto –si era doble cosecha o cosecha semestral- no haría que los Ishbalitas confiaran en ellos. Y probablemente nada haría que los perdonaran. Pero eso estaba bien también, perdón y redención no eran cosas que ellos esperaban obtener de todo aquello. Y algún día, de ser necesario, pagarían por sus pecados.

—Como ve, General Mustang, las cosechas de trigo y algodón resultaron más fructíferas este año que el año anterior —comentó Marcoh –su rostro aún deformado como siempre-, al pasar por uno de los campos donde varios Ishbalitas trabajaban diligentemente. Aún así, pasarían años antes de que pudieran basar su economía en solo los cultivos.

—Si... ¿Y usted, doctor Marcoh, cómo se ha encontrado?

El hombre, pensativo, había contemplado el cielo por un instante —Bueno, ya sabe. Las cosas son difíciles. Pero pretendo mejorar mi investigación en Alquimia para no necesitar depender de ninguna forma del poder de la piedra filosofal. Eso es inaceptable.

Roy había asentido, llevando sus dedos a sus propios ojos negros por un instante. Ojos que no serían capaces de ver de no ser por la piedra filosofal, y las vidas con las que esta había sido creada —Entiendo.

Y hasta el momento, las cosas habían resultado bien, calmas. Al menos en el mínimo esperable (dejando de lado las miradas de recelo, y desconfianza y odio de cierto porcentaje de la población; así como la escena de padres alejando a sus niños del camino de ellos). Pero, por supuesto, todas esas reacciones habían sido previsibles y ninguno de los dos había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que todo aquello cambiaría lo que en el pasado habían hecho. Porque no lo haría. Nada borraría sus pecados, pero al menos estaban intentando ayudar con lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

Sin embargo, no podían esperar que todos accedieran tan diligentemente. Y eso era probablemente lo que había llevado a la situación en la que se habían visto envueltos.

Un grito unívoco había desgarrado el ambiente seco —¡Asesino! —seguido de un jadeo y un ruido metálico que había sonado exactamente como un cuchillo cortando el aire. E inmediatamente había sido capaz de identificar a un joven Ishbalita corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Roy con un puñal empuñado en su mano derecha, listo para asestar.

Aún así, ella había sido más rápida. Como siempre. Y había sido capaz de interponerse entre el General y su atacante; deteniéndolo, con tan solo apuntarle su arma entre los ojos, al instante. Sin vacilar, sin temblarle siquiera el pulso.

Aún así, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel efímero segundo. Y Riza había sido capaz de ver el odio vibrar en sus jóvenes ojos rojos (tras la curtida piel) por tan solo ese momento. Y lo había visto, la soledad. La tristeza, también. Aquel chico no tendría más de 15 años, e indudablemente era un huérfano de guerra. Un huérfano de la guerra que ellos habían empezado y terminado en aniquilación. Y por culpa de ellos... había estado _solo_, crecido en soledad. Alimentando su odio.

—Alquimista de la flama, tu asesinaste a mis padres —jadeó finalmente, pero sin moverse y aún con el arma en la cabeza. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas sin derramar mientras que sostenía inmóvil e iracundo la punta de su cuchillo contra la frente de ella.

Riza, aún sin hacerse a un lado ni moverse, permaneció de pie. Empuñando su arma firmemente también y observando a los ojos los resultados de sus acciones. Eso había dicho aquella vez Kimblee, que observaran a los ojos a quienes asesinaban porque ellos jamás los olvidarían a ellos, sus asesinos. Y eso había hecho, mientras había amartillado el martillo de su revolver hacia atrás, girando el tambor con las balas en su interior. Lista para disparar, de ser necesario.

Pero el Mayor Miles había hecho que el muchacho bajara su mano armada suavemente, colocando la de él en el hombro; mientras que Roy había alzado la suya, en señal de alto. Su voz calma y colecta —Teniente, es suficiente.

Y eso había sido suficiente para ella también. Por lo que simplemente había cerrado los ojos y descendido lenta y cuidadosamente su arma hasta enfundarla con el mismo cuidado y la misma delicadeza. Haciéndose a un lado una vez que el Ishbalita había desistido de su ataque igual que ella —Lo siento, General.

Pero Roy solo había dado un paso hacia el frente y posado su mano en el hombro de ella, haciéndole saber que no era necesaria una disculpa. Aún cuando sabía que ella la proveería de todas formas. Y luego, sin más, había dicho unas breves palabras y se había excusado. Seguido de cerca por Riza, quien lo había observado en silencio todo el viaje en tren de regreso a Central. Frustrándose en el proceso por no haber sido capaz de descifrar nada en su expresión. Absolutamente _nada_, había encontrado en esta. A pesar que debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

Pero, por supuesto, eso era una fachada, y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie. Porque, como ella, Roy también –probablemente- había creído que ya no deberían volver a empuñar sus armas o la alquimia contra algún otro Ishbalita nunca más. Volver a dañar a un inocente nunca más. Y el suceso de aquel día (que no era el primero y no sería el último) seguía probándoles cuan equivocados estaban. Cuan terriblemente errados estaban. Porque Riza sabía, que más allá de su promesa, no estaba por encima de volver a disparar su arma contra un Ishbalita si este amenazaba la vida de Roy. Y sin dudarlo lo haría. Eso era lo que más le asqueaba de todo. El saber que sería capaz de volver a matar... a aquellos que debería proteger.

—Un día muy largo... —volvió a susurrar, presionando su rostro contra Black Hayate, en el silencio de su apartamento. Preguntándose qué se sentiría ser alguien afortunado como lo había sido Hughes, y tener un lugar al que regresar. Pero Riza sabía, mejor que nadie, que esa no era vida para ella. No con todas las atrocidades que había cometido en su pasado, con todas las personas que había matado y con todo lo que aún quedaba por hacer. Después de todo, esa era su carga y a aquellas alturas no tenía derecho alguno para quejarse de esta. Ese era el camino que había elegido.

Poniéndose de pie, débilmente, atravesó el corredor oscuro hacia la cocina, la cual permanecía igualmente en la penumbra. No era nada especial, por supuesto, solo una pequeña habitación con una mesa cuadrada para dos (sobre la cual permanecía el teléfono), un calefactor viejo de metal en un rincón (junto a una única maceta con una planta). Un lavabo amarillento y una pequeña encimera con dos o tres gabinetes poco espaciosos. Así como un mueble casi sin uso y varias cajas que jamás había desempacado desde que se mudó allí por primera vez, muchos años atrás. Pero era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía, dado que no tenía familiar alguno. Y era el único lugar al que regresar.

Por lo que simplemente se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme –quedando en la remera negra de mangas cortas y cuello de tortuga que solía llevar debajo- la colgó sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas. Y con igual cuidado se quitó de la espalda y de la cintura todas las pistolas que solía cargar consigo. Puso algo de agua a hervir para el té y se dejó caer en la silla opuesta mientras se disponía a limpiar sus armas. Desarmándolas todas y dejándolas en remojo por un tiempo antes de comenzar a rearmarlas correctamente.

Suspirando, tomó la primera y un trapo con aceite, y comenzó a limpiarla cuidadosamente. Asegurándose de cubrir cada rincón de la parte de esta. Mientras Hayate se recostaba bajo la mesa, a sus pies. Al menos permaneció de esa forma, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Entonces se puso de pie nuevamente y ladrando se apresuró a la entrada. Riza lo siguió con paso lento. Asegurando, como siempre, un arma cargada y lista para ser disparada, en su cinturón.

Después de todo, no se llegaba a dónde se encontraba ella sin algo de cautela o paranoia sana. Y el entrenamiento que le había dado a su perro era prueba de ello, pues este era capaz de reconocer aliados y conocidos de extraños. Así como homúnculos de humanos (aunque eso no era realmente útil ya).

Relajándose, al ver que Hayate no mostraba los dientes, abrió la puerta. No del todo sorprendida al verlo a _él_ allí, de pie en su umbral. Con una mirada vacía que probablemente eclipsaría la mirada de ella, o la mirada que una vez había tenido estando completamente ciego —General —dijo, llevando una mano a su cabeza y juntando sus talones a modo de saludo.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza y tomando la muñeca de Riza la bajó suavemente hasta dejarla caer con gesto cansado —Sabes que no es necesario —murmuró, volteando hacia atrás como si alguien lo hubiera seguido. Nadie lo había hecho.

Ella asintió, apartándose para dejarlo entrar —Lo siento —y notando por primera vez en la penumbra las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos. Mientras caminaba junto a él al interior del apartamento, y hacia la cocina, en completo silencio.

Una vez allí, Roy se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba sobre su cuello y cayendo por sobre sus hombros, y la colgó –igual que ella- en el respaldar de la silla restante. Mientras se dejaba caer segundos después sobre esta. Observándola preparar el té para dos sin decir nada. Sus ojos negros siempre en la su espalda —Acero pasó hoy por mi oficina —comentó luego casualmente, como si ese fuera el motivo de su visita. O aquello fuera algo medianamente relevante como para molestarla a aquellas horas de la noche. No que a Riza le importara. No realmente.

Aún de espaldas, ella asintió, sirviendo cuidadosamente ambas tazas de té con el pequeño colador sobre estas —Oí rumores de que su viaje por Occidente había terminado.

El moreno hizo un gesto afirmativo, cruzándose de brazos —Alphonse aún se encuentra en Oriente... En Xing, con esa niña que seguía a Scar a todos lados. Me pregunto si habrá encontrado algo interesante, sobre el Rentanjutsu.

—Eso fue a buscar, ¿no es cierto? —susurró. Y aún cuando no pudo verlo estuvo segura que él volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Aún de brazos cruzados, observando el espacio distraído.

—En efecto... —hizo una larga pausa, y luego— Acero se casará.

Pero Riza no se mostró sorprendida, en absoluto, no realmente —Oh. Asumo que con Winry-chan... —y su tono monótono lo reflejaba perfectamente.

Roy pareció pensativo —Con que ese era su nombre... el de la mecánica... Bueno, si Hughes estuviera vivo... —otra pausa, sintiendo el peso de sus propias palabras— no dejaría de hablar sobre cuan adecuada sería como esposa. De hecho, creo que lo oí mencionar algo así una vez.

Una débil sonrisa nostálgica escapó de los rosados labios de la mujer, mientras depositaba con cuidado ambas tazas de té sobre la mesa. Una delante de él, y otra delante de donde se sentaría ella —Algo así...

Tomando su asiento, dio un breve sorbo del oscuro líquido humeante. Solo para detenerse ante las siguientes palabras de él —Tú nunca seguiste ese camino...

Por un instante, le pareció haber oído mal. Pero sabía que tal no era el caso —No, no lo hice.

—Falman lo hizo... —comentó casualmente él. Y de hecho, era algo que había sorprendido a todos. Particularmente por la personalidad excesivamente formal que solía portar el teniente segundo consigo. Aunque, por otro lado, era probable que hubiera encontrado a alguien de igual naturaleza en el Norte. Si, sonaba posible.

Ella solo asintió. Y Roy permaneció por un instante en silencio, observándola beber su té con calma y firmeza. Tal y como solía hacer todo lo demás. Incluso disparar. Y, por un segundo, las palabras del –antes Teniente General- ahora Fuhrer Grumman cruzaron su cabeza. Solo por un segundo, porque él no se permitió demorarlas demasiado más. _Hablando sobre especial, me gustaría que tomaras a mi nieta como esposa. Ella se convertirá en la futura esposa del Fuhrer_. Ni demorar el recuerdo de su propia respuesta. _No piense mucho sobre eso, General_.

Porque al final, solo podía imaginarse la situación con Riza diciendo seriamente que no se burlara de ella –que no era como todas las otras mujeres con que solía salir diariamente-, y que era una ridícula idea. Y probablemente lo era. Ridícula. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos merecía una vida de ese tipo. No hasta que no estuviera todo hecho. No hasta que él fuera Fuhrer y fuera capaz de proteger a todos aquellos que estaban debajo suyo con sus propias manos. Tal y como le había prometido a Hughes.

—¿Sucede algo?

Él parpadeó, e intentó soltar una risa ligera pero esta solo sonó hueca en el vacío de la habitación —No, lo siento. Solo estaba teniendo un recuerdo, un aburrido recuerdo. Pero... a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sucedió en Ishbal... decidiste seguirme... Hoy...

Riza cerró los ojos por un segundo. Ni un rastro de duda en su semblante —Hubiera estado dispuesta a disparar, si la situación hubiera llegado a ese punto.

Roy dio un sorbo a su té y asintió, dejando la taza vacía con lentitud sobre la mesa nuevamente. La situación era increíblemente nauseabunda para ambos, y las cosas no parecían tener fin (el odio no parecía tener fin), pero sabían la realidad de las cosas y no eran ingenuos niños que pretendían engañarse con mentiras blancas —¿Por qué? —ya habían dejado ese tipo de cosas atrás, cuando habían perdido la inocencia en aquella interminable guerra de Ishbal.

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y tomando ambas tazas las depositó con cuidado en el lavabo. Al voltearse, sin embargo, no había esperado encontrarlo a Roy –también de pie- delante suyo. A tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos del color del ónice, fijos en algún punto debajo de la oreja izquierda de ella. Y aún entonces, Riza no dijo nada.

Por lo que fue él quien decidió romper el silencio, extendiendo con suma lentitud y cautela una de sus manos hasta la nuca de ella y tomando entre sus dedos un mechón rubio corto, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos —Creo que prefería tu cabello largo —si tan solo porque cubría la cicatriz de su cuello. Aunque no realmente.

Con la garganta seca, Riza susurró —Es más práctico de esta forma.

El moreno cerró los ojos, a modo de asentimiento, y suavemente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos desde detrás de su oreja, por la pálida piel del cuello de ella y hasta deslizarse debajo del cuello negro de tortuga, palpando contra sus yemas ásperas la irregular cicatriz que allí se encontraba, así como el pulso de la teniente debajo de la piel esta. Probando que estaba viva. Que no la había perdido. Ni siquiera aquella vez, cuando el corte había rozado su yugular y se había prácticamente desangrado hasta morir. Delante de sus ojos —Solo te he ocasionado malos recuerdos... y cicatrices... —esa vez, se había jurado no volver a permitir que algo así sucediera. Simplemente no podía perderla. Eso era algo que Roy Mustang no podía costearse.

Pero ella no lo negó, así como no asintió. Y no diría que no era cierto tampoco, porque él no era tonto ni ingenuo y pretender mentirle para facilitarle las cosas era insultar su inteligencia. Sin mencionar que no funcionaría. Pero, eso no era del todo cierto tampoco. Porque Riza no lo culpaba, y jamás lo había culpado por nada. Después de todo, era _su_ vida, y habían sido sus elecciones. Ella había deseado seguirlo hasta el infierno mismo, y había estado dispuesta a hacerlo.

Aún lo estaba —Yo misma elegí este camino. Aún cuando no quise que las atrocidades que ocurrieron en Ishbal sucedieran, yo creí en ti y decidí entregarte la investigación de mi padre. Y yo decidí seguirte en la milicia. Aún creo que puedo confiarte ese sueño. Por eso... —susurró, dejando la frase en el aire para el entendimiento de él. Y Roy solo volvió a asentir, inclinándose por un instante hacia delante –a centímetros de los labios de ella, pero sin siquiera tocarlos- para luego retirarse nuevamente hacia atrás. Retrocediendo incluso un paso, o quizá dos. Su expresión una de completa contrariedad.

Y como vino, el momento se fue. Dejando sobre ellos, y en el aire, una sensación de vacío. De la nada misma.

—Teniente —dijo entonces él, aclarando su garganta y haciendo el saludo militar, tomando precipitadamente su abrigo y su bufanda—, la veré mañana. Por favor, continúe cuidando mi espalda con esmero.

Y ella solo lo imitó, cerrando los ojos durante el gesto y asintiendo secamente con la cabeza —Si, general —mientras él daba media vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse por el oscuro corredor. Seguido de Black Hayate.

—No te preocupes, conozco el camino. Puedo guiarme hasta la salida.

El cual regresó segundos después tras cerrarse la puerta, meneando desganadamente la cola y soltando un suave lloriqueo de su hocico, mientras volvía al lado de su ama. La cual, al oír la perilla girar por última vez, se derrumbó hacia el suelo, deslizando su espalda contra la pared. Y enterrando su rostro contra sus rodillas. Hasta el momento, no se había percatado de que había estado temblando ¿Acaso lo había notado él también? —¿Por qué... —susurró, acariciando la cabeza del perro contra sus piernas— tiene que aparecer siempre en estos momentos?

Siempre cuando se estaba derrumbando. Siempre cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando los límites de las cosas no parecían realmente claros y las líneas parecían más borrosas que nunca.

¿Por qué siempre aparecía, cuando menos lo deseaba? _Entendido. Lo acompañaré al infierno, si así lo desea._ En ocasiones, simplemente la odiaba. La realidad, eso era. Esa de la que era imposible escapar.


	2. Jaque a la reina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen. Evidentemente...**

2/10

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que el capítulo previo les haya gustado -o interesado de alguna forma...-; y tal y como prometí, acá está el segundo capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy. Bueno, como en el capítulo previo quería agradecerles a todos los lectores y/o a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad (al menos hasta ahora) a mi historia.** Gracias**, de verdad. Y aún más gracias a quienes me hicieron llegar su opinión y/o agregaron esta historia a Alerts... Les estoy agradecida (y sepan disculpar mi formalidad al escribir). Y, si no es abusar de su bondad, _realmente_ me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto. O qué les parece, e incluso siéntanse libres de señalarme algún error si lo detectan, ya que a mi pueden escapárseme... Así puedo mejorar. **¡Gracias, desde ya -y por todo!**

Ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

II

"Jaque a la reina"

* * *

Observó el tablero delante suyo, sobre su escritorio, haciendo oscilar una de las piezas blancas entre sus gruesos dedos cubiertos por los guantes que habitualmente solía llevar. Luego, sin detenerse demasiado más, la colocó en la casilla oscura correspondiente. El caballero. _Havoc_. Depositándola con un suave "TAP" mientras tomaba la siguiente. La torre. _Breda_. Y luego la siguiente, el alfil. _Falman_. Y el peón. _Fuery_. Para finalmente atrapar entre sus dedos la reina, la cual no depositó al instante como el resto. Sino que continuó manipulándola entre sus dedos, girándola y haciéndola mecer, sin apartar su vista de esta. _¿Piensas extorsionarme? Es inútil. Él no se convertirá en mi punto débil. Pero tú eres diferente. Ella se convertirá en tu punto débil. _

—Buenos días general —una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tan absorto había permanecido hasta el momento, tan centrado en sí mismo, que no había oído el ruido de la puerta abrirse (o cerrarse), o el ruido de pasos ni la presencia de alguien más en la oficina.

Parpadeando, soltó una sonrisa altanera —Buenos días teniente —mirando en perspectiva la pieza de ajedrez recortada contra la figura erguida y tensa de ella. Luego, soltando un suspiro, la depositó en el tablero. A la izquierda del rey—. ¿Tan temprano y tanto que hacer? —se quejó perezosamente, observando la pila de papeles que acababa de depositar ella sobre el escritorio desocupado.

Pero Riza solo tomó su asiento y asintió, sin siquiera mirarlo —General, ¿cómo pretende ser Fuhrer con esa actitud?. Por cierto, no debería estar jugando sino haciendo su trabajo.

Él volvió a suspirar, observando con tedio su propia pila de papeles —Si estuvieran aquí Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery podría darles a ellos para que hicieran mi trabajo.

—Eso no es correcto, señor. Y no están aquí.

Roy, fastidiado, apoyó su cabeza en la superficie del escritorio, desparramando y volteando las piezas que aún se encontraban sobre el tablero. Su vista fija en la reina —Si, se siente solitario sin ellos. Ya veo a qué se refería Grumman. El trabajo era más fácil cuando aún trabajaban conmigo. Quizá deba encontrarme nuevos subordinados a quienes ordenar y a quienes delegarles mis obligaciones.

La joven rubia solo negó con la cabeza, ignorando su actitud incorregible, mientras continuaba con sus propias obligaciones. Cuando se trataba de papeleo, Roy Mustang era tan inútil como bajo la lluvia. O quizá más. Y era aún peor que con ella no censurara sus pensamientos, dado que Riza era también una víctima más de su escaqueo. Aún así, eso no parecía perturbarle demasiado a él.

—Teniente, ¿dónde está ese papel que envió el Fuhrer Grumman directamente?

Ella alzó la vista por un instante, y luego retomó su propio trabajo —En su escritorio, general. Debería revisar mas cuidadosamente. Lo dejé en este hace una semana ya.

Él soltó una risa, y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus papeles. Probándole que, de hecho, ni siquiera había intentado buscarlos —Oh. Tiene razón.

Si, lo sabía —Así es, señor.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Y otra media hora trascurrió. Lenta, muy lentamente. Mientras ella llenaba formularios y él pretendía hacerlo –eventualmente-; cuando realmente continuaba en el hilo de pensamiento que había interrumpido con la llegada de ella aquella mañana. Observándola, de vez en cuando, sin la menor pena. Aún con la pieza de ajedrez en las manos.

Riza, al percatarse de esto, alzó la mirada a él; depositando su pluma sobre el escritorio —¿Sucede algo?

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, teniente. Por cierto, creo que necesitaré otra pluma. La mía dejó de funcionar.

La joven soltó un suspiro. No podía ocurrírsele de qué forma había ocurrido eso realmente, dado que no había completado ni firmado un solo papel en toda la mañana. De hecho, solo había leído uno. Y al pasar. Aún así, se extendió y dejó una nueva sobre su escritorio. Segura que al rato volvería a usar la misma excusa para justificar su negligencia —Aquí tiene.

—Gracias.

—De nada —de hecho, era probable que él mismo las dañara (por dentro) con su alquimia para no tener que trabajar.

Y así pasó otro indefinido período de tiempo. Pero él no trabajaba, y realmente no tenía interés en hacer papeleo cuando realmente debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes. Más relevantes. Como trabajando en la campaña de Ishbal y otros asuntos de mayor pertinencia. Sin embargo, y como militar, como general, no podía dejar de cumplir sus obligaciones para con la milicia. Particularmente las burocráticas. Aún cuando sus ojos estuvieran posados en la cima. En convertirse en Fuhrer.

_Pero tú eres diferente. Ella se convertirá en tu punto débil. _Cerrando los ojos calmamente, apretó en el interior de su puño la pieza del juego. Los tendones de su mano sobresaliendo contra la piel. Y por más que odiara admitirlo, Bradley había estado en lo correcto. Lo había leído perfectamente, y había sabido exactamente dónde golpearlo para vulnerarlo. Lo que le hacía pensar si en verdad era tan trasparente como el homúnculo lo había hecho ver. O solo era una cualidad de este gracias a su ojo definitivo.

De todas formas, y a causa de ello, ella había estado en un grave peligro a costa suya. Por su propia negligencia, y eso era algo que Roy Mustang no podía permitirse. Una debilidad –camino a la cima-, y el arriesgar a su más valiosa y fiel subordinada por su propia incompetencia. Por esa razón, tomó el teléfono y marcó uno de los números en su cabeza al azar. Aguardando una voz del otro lado.

—¿Hola? —dijo una voz femenina.

Y él sonrió, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y relajándose parcialmente. Sus ojos nunca abandonando la puerta del despacho, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de _ella_ en él —Oh, Abigail —la cual tras oír el nombre femenino volvió a los papeles delante suyo. Sin comentar nada sobre cuan inapropiado era utilizar la línea de los militares para concertar citas o sin mencionar que debería estar trabajando. De hecho, no le reprochó nada. Ni manifestó nada al respecto, mientras él conversaba con la mujer.

Al colgar, por otro lado, se volvió a ella. Aguardando algo. _Nada_. Absolutamente nada. Y eso estaba bien también, o eso suponía dado que era el objetivo de todo el asunto, pero no podía terminar de convencerse. No realmente.

Guardando el ajedrez, retomó su trabajo. Esta vez, de hecho, trabajando. Sin siquiera quejarse. Pero, afortunadamente para él, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse resultó en un claro alivio cuando una mujer de joven edad, uniformada, ingresó a la oficina para informarles que su presencia era requerida en el caso de un asesino serial en Central y que habían sido solicitados por el propio Grumman para ello. Por supuesto, y sin siquiera perder tiempo alguno Roy se puso de pie –animado-, colocándose el abrigo a los hombros, y los guantes de trasmutación —¡Bien, teniente! Tenemos trabajo.

Riza hizo lo mismo, siendo perfectamente conciente de que los motivos para los ánimos renovados de él eran el tener la excusa perfecta para salir de allí y el poder trabajar en las calles. Aunque, por otro lado –y no lo negaría-, era sin duda alguna una excelente oportunidad para él poder probarse también, y mejorar su imagen con los militares de más alto rango. Y quizá, por esa misma razón, era que Grumman lo había solicitado a él. Siendo absolutamente conocedor de este hecho. Si tal era el caso, ella haría lo mejor para asegurarse que la operación resultara fructífera —¡Si, general!

Y, sin decir más, él abandonó la oficina seguido de ella. Y ambos dejaron atrás el cuartel general, una vez que estuvieron en el auto de él. Como siempre, Roy manejaba —¿Teniente, cual es la información que manejamos? —dijo sin apartar la vista del frente, una mano en el volante.

Riza, releyendo rápidamente el informe, dijo —Un asesino serial, señor. 22 víctimas. Todas mujeres. Edad aproximada: 40. Apariencia: Robusto de cabello negro. Alquimista.

El moreno asintió, observándola por el rabillo del ojo cargar todas y cada una de sus pistolas, mientras las aseguraba en todos los lugares correctos. Cubriéndose, luego, con la chaqueta azul militar que todos ellos solían portar. Su vista siempre al frente —Bien. Esta es una orden, déjame atrás si las cosas se complican. Déjame a cargo.

Ella negó sin siquiera vacilar con la cabeza. Antes de cada situación donde ella podía verse peligrada, él repetía lo mismo. Una y otra vez, y ella tercamente siempre respondía lo mismo —Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso general —que no lo haría. Y que quebrantaría su orden y aceptaría la sanción correspondiente, pero que jamás lo abandonaría. No por su propia vida. Ni por su propia voluntad. Y eso Roy debería haberlo entendido ya. A aquellas alturas, al menos. Que ella no se haría a un lado. Sin importar cuanto él pareciera desearlo.

—Llegamos —dijo finalmente, resignándose y estacionando el auto a un lado de la calle. Conciente de los demás autos con refuerzos que continuaban recorriendo la zona, mientras aseguraba sus guantes y abría la puerta. Ella lo imitó, bajando lista para comenzar a trabajar. Delante suyo, se alzaba un edificio abandonado. Aparentemente, el lugar donde se había avistado al sospechoso horas antes.

Desenfundando una de sus pistolas, mientras ingresaban a la edificación deteriorada, Riza aguardó pacientemente órdenes. Caminando siempre un paso más atrás de Roy. Eso era, hasta que los caminos se bifurcaron en corredores. Entonces dijo —Nos dividiremos. Teniente, cubra el primer piso. Yo cubriré la planta baja.

Ella asintió y aferró con ambas manos el revólver, tomando el camino hacia la escalera y ascendiendo lenta y cautamente por los escalones desvencijados de esta. Intentando, en vano, hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible dado que estos seguían crujiendo bajo el peso de sus pies. Aún así, intentó ser lo más sigilosa que su cuerpo le permitiera. Mientras optaba por seguir uno de los primeros corredores. Evaluando todos los rincones posibles en que el sospechoso pudiera estar ocultándose.

_Nada_. Pensó, cerrando otra puerta más de aquel pasillo oscuro y largo.

El aire, allí, era más denso que en el exterior dada la humedad de las paredes de madera que estaban pudriendo lenta y progresivamente la estructura de la casa.

En otro tiempo, en otra época, aquella habría sido una magnífica casa de tamaño considerable pero todo lo que quedaba de ella eran tablones de madera rotos y moho en las esquinas. Así como –probablemente- una gran población de alimañas que debía vivir bajo los cimientos y tras las tapias y el papel raído y ennegrecido de estas.

Aún así, continuó avanzando con igual cautela. Lista para abrir la siguiente puerta de la siguiente habitación, la cual se salió de sus goznes cuando Riza intentó moverla. Fastidiada, la apoyó contra el muro y avanzó al interior, asegurándose de mantenerse cerca de las paredes y con el arma próxima a su rostro, lista para disparar en caso de necesitarlo.

El cuarto no era nada especial, se trataba –indudablemente y por los vestigios de muebles en su interior- de una recámara donde alguna vez habría dormido un matrimonio o la dueña de casa. Aunque ahora solo era un lugar oscuro –dadas que las ventanas estaban tapiadas-, enmohecido y carente de todo el esplendor que alguna vez habría poseído. Sin embargo, había algo de inusual en esta. Algunas cosas parecían haber sido retiradas, o removidas, dado que en algunos sectores del suelo no había la característica capa de polvo que cubría el resto de la mansión. Lo que significaba que _alguien_ había estado allí, recientemente. Volviendo en su cabeza sobre sus pasos, calculó la distancia de la escalera. Bastante, al menos se encontraba bastante adentrada en la primera planta. Pero no podía detenerse allí, debía continuar.

Tomando aire, y amartillando el revólver –el suave clic resonando en el silencio del lugar-, se adentró en un nuevo cuarto. El cual se encontraba completamente a oscuras, al punto de que era para ella imposible ver. Al menos, hasta que encendió una antorcha de la pared y volvió a colocarla en esta. Entonces, parte del lugar se volvió asequible. Con horror, observó rastros de sangre seca en las tablas del suelo. Las cuales siguió con suma reserva, observando por encima de sus hombros de vez en cuando. Solo para entrar luego en un espacio de la habitación más similar a un laboratorio que a un cuarto de una casa. Con una mesa de metal y varios bisturís y pinzas teñidos de rojo oscuro. Así como círculos de transmutación y frascos por doquier, llenos de formol, y con cosas que parecían ser –en el pasado- criaturas vivas similares a humanos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, intentó vislumbrar de qué se trataba. Solo para comprender, para su disgusto, que se trataba de fetos. Fetos, de distintos tamaños y con etiquetas que indicaban el tiempo que habían tenido (antes de ser removidos de los vientres maternos a los que habían pertenecido). Y entonces todo pareció tener sentido. La información que el reporte decía sobre mujeres desapareciendo por un margen de tiempo de 7 a 9 meses aproximadamente, antes de aparecer sus cadáveres vacíos. Sin órganos internos, particularmente los del área de la zona reproductiva. Y con signos de ataque de índole sexual.

Disgustada, retrocedió un paso con el arma en manos. Si, tenía sentido. En alguna lógica retorcida de la alquimia, lo tenía. Crear los sujetos experimentales y trasmutarlos luego.

Aún frescos, recién retirados de los vientres. Pero, en tal caso, el asesino era el padre de estos. Aunque suponía que era más fácil pretender que no eran siquiera humanos estando aún en gestación. O quizá simplemente estaba demasiado dañado para tener algo de sana perspectiva. Y no era el primero –Shou Tucker era prueba de ello- así como tampoco sería el último alquimista descarriado y ambicioso deseando crear vida o jugar a ser Dios. Aunque en este caso era particularmente desagradable, la imagen mental. Eso era.

Retrocediendo otro paso, se sobresaltó –y apuntó su arma inmediatamente en la dirección- frente al ruido de un frasco cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos contra el piso de madera. Solo para comprobar, aliviada, que se trataba de una gran rata que pasando por allí había golpeado el frasco y lo había tirado. Sin embargo, otro crujido la alertó; haciendo que se volteara y apuntara su arma a la parte oscura del cuarto. Unos zapatos negros se empezaron a vislumbrar, caminando hacia ella. Una risa siniestra helándole los huesos.

—Deténgase —le ordenó, sin siquiera temblarle las manos. Su mirada una de fiera determinación.

No obstante, el sujeto dio otro paso hacia ella, revelándose en la luz. Su rostro malformado por una amplia cicatriz que atravesaba todo su semblante. De la frente hasta debajo de los labios, dándole una apariencia completamente horrorosa. Monstruosa, ideal para acompañar su igualmente asquerosa personalidad.

Y hubiera disparado, de haber sido lo más conveniente lo habría hecho, pero tenían órdenes de recuperarlo con vida para interrogarlo sobre posibles víctimas aún con vida (y sobre las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo). Y eso era lo más conveniente para todos. Para las mujeres que aún podrían ser salvadas, y para Roy mismo. Aún así, eso no significaba que no pudiera introducir una bala perfectamente acertada en su rodilla, bajo su rótula. Y eso fue lo que hizo. El sujeto, inmediatamente, se dobló de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su sangre derramándose en el suelo. Sobre unos garabatos de tiza.

Tarde se percató de que se encontraba sobre un círculo de trasmutación. Para cuando lo hizo, las paredes de madera tras ella se modificaron atrapándola como brazos contra esta, manteniéndola en su lugar. Su pistola, a causa del forcejeo, cayó al suelo inerte. Y a causa de la posición en la que se encontraba, fue incapaz de desenfundar cualquiera de las otras armas que llevaba consigo. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, lo observó ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia ella.  
Aquella sonrisa torcida y nauseabunda aún en su lugar —Bien, bien. Tú podrías serme útil... —masculló, mirándola de arriba debajo de forma lasciva, y tamborileando con sus asquerosos dedos sobre el bajo abdomen de ella, donde vendría a estar su útero—. Si... una fuerte como tú... quizá resista más que el resto.

Riza apretó los dientes, e intentó buscar una forma para escabullirse y hacerse con una de sus pistolas. No podía fallar, no ahora. No a aquellas alturas, cuando lo peor había pasado. No cuando Ishbal había terminado y los homúnculos habían desaparecido (casi todos al menos). No cuando faltaba tan poco para que _él_ alcanzara la cima. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Roy lo había dicho, aquella vez cuando ella había estado dispuesta a dejarse morir en manos de _Lust_, que jamás desperdiciara su vida.

Retorciéndose, intentó zafarse nuevamente. Pero parecía en vano pues cada vez que se removía inquieta, la pared –actualmente en forma de manos- la aferraba aún más. Manteniéndola firme. Forzándola a quedarse quieta. Por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó buscar otra forma, mientras aguardaba lo peor.

* * *

_¡BANG!_. Se detuvo, inmóvil. El crujido bajo sus pies cesó cuando no dio ningún siguiente paso. Su mano alzada, sus dedos listos para ser chasqueados. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. El disparo que acababa de oír provenía –indudablemente- del piso superior de aquella pocilga y el ruido era indudablemente también del de la pistola de la teniente, por lo que se abstuvo de continuar. En vez de seguir su camino, se apresuró a las escaleras. Topándose con el informe que Hawkeye había tenido con ella minutos atrás, leyendo –accidentalmente- unas pocas palabras que desataron su ira.

—¡Maldición, teniente! —masculló, jadeando mientras subía escalón por escalón a toda velocidad. Una vez más, se sentía como aquella vez en que Gluttony había logrado ponerle las manos encima cuando ella estaba al teléfono con él. Solo que esta vez era _casi_ peor. Y si algo irreparable e irreversible llegaba a ocurrirle... Sería como cuando Havoc había perdido la sensibilidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo también. Una vez más, habría sido incapaz de proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él.

_Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._ Repitió, acercándose más y más a dónde podía oír voces. Una femenina, y una masculina. La primera, sin lugar a dudas, era la de ella.

—Bien, bien. Tú podrías serme útil... Si... una fuerte como tú... quizá resista más que el resto.

Deteniéndose, observó iracundo la imagen de Riza –sobre un círculo de trasmutación- aferrada contra la pared y la figura de un hombre cerniéndose sobre ella, con su asquerosa mano en el bajo abdomen de ella. Mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, evidentemente, intentando encontrar una forma de zafarse. Sin embargo, él se adelantó. Chasqueado sus dedos e incinerando la mano de él (aquella que estaba en contacto con Hawkeye) sin el menor miramiento. Gimiendo y aferrándose la extremidad magullada, el sujeto se apartó.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciéndole a mi valiosa subordinada? —bramó, dando un paso hacia la luz.

El hombre, enderezándose, lo miró desafiante —Oh, General Mustang, que circunstancia inesperada... Pero verá, le plantearé la siguiente problemática. Su subordinada, está en mi círculo de trasmutación. Así que... a menos que me deje marcharme... lo activaré y... bueno, deduzca usted el resultado. He oído bastante sobre su aguda inteligencia.

Al ver que el moreno no contestaba, el hombre se marchó –apresuradamente y sin mirar atrás- y Roy no lo siguió. Sino que utilizó su propia alquimia para quemar las manos y los brazos de madera que la mantenían aferrada e inmóvil, con cuidado, asegurándose de no quemarla a ella.

—Parece ser que llegué a tiempo... —dijo finalmente, viéndola frotarse las muñecas adoloridas.

No obstante, ella no pareció particularmente complacida de verlo. De hecho, pareció molesta. Increíblemente molesta, dada la situación —¡General! ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Sin importar lo que me hubiera podido ocurrir...! Si tan solo hubieras ignorado la situación podrías haberlo apresado. ¡Pero aún así decides desechar la posibilidad! ¿Acaso eres tan inútil? —exclamó, levantándole la voz (cosa que rara vez hacía).

Y él solo la miró con incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza indignado —Te oí, te oí: "inútil". Eso dijiste —mientras comenzaban a abandonar el edificio. Aunque, para cuando llegaron a la base de las escaleras, ella se detuvo. Su mirada fija en la nuca de Roy.

—General...

Él continuó caminando, dándole la espalda a ella. Su voz seria y formal —¿Qué sucede?

Ella, al igual que él, lo siguió hasta que abandonaron el edificio. Y solo cuando estuvieron afuera, en el fresco de la noche, dijo —Gracias.

Pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente hizo un gesto despreocupado de la mano y continuó caminando hasta el auto. Con Riza a su lado.

—Y... lo siento. Si hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo-

—Ya lo atraparemos —la cortó. Abriendo la puerta de su auto y mirando el reloj de plata de bolsillo distraídamente—. Maldición —masculló—, ya no llegaré para mi cita. Y no puedo ir con esta deplorable apariencia...

—General...

—Ni modo... —se quejó, aunque no del todo afectado— suba teniente, la alcanzaré a su casa.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto. Ese fenómeno anda aún suelto, y no puedo arriesgar la única subordinada que me queda, para ayudarme con el papeleo.

Cerrando la puerta, ya en el asiento, Riza suspiró —Dirá para _hacerle_ el papeleo señor.

—No, por supuesto —replicó, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras encendía el auto. Y ella solo se acomodó aún más en el asiento, aferrando la chaqueta contra su cuerpo firmemente. Intentando ocultarlo, y borrar de esa forma la asquerosa sensación que aquel desagradable sujeto le había dejado.

Las siguientes palabras de él le sorprendieron. No porque fuera la primera vez que las pronunciara, porque de hecho no lo era, sino por la seriedad que estas acarreaban, y el peso —Los alquimistas somos criaturas desagradables, ¿cierto teniente?

Pero ella no dijo nada. Nada al respecto del tema, al menos. O su opinión. Y en vez de responder, simplemente susurró una única palabra —Gracias...

Él solo sonrió, si bien a duras penas visiblemente, sus manos cerrándose firmemente alrededor del volante. _Ella se convertirá en tu punto débil. _Su sonrisa una de amargura. Lo era, indudablemente lo era. Por más que odiara admitirlo. Por más que odiara darle la razón a aquel desagradable homúnculo. Pero lo era... Dejarla a su suerte, nunca había sido una opción. Y nunca lo sería realmente. Eso era seguro.


	3. De conversaciones y quiché de espinaca

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

3/10

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien... Y bueno, como prometí, acá está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. El capítulo de hoy. Que espero les guste... Después de todo, prometí que iba subir uno al día y eso pienso hacer. Hasta el final, aunque debo decir que estoy algo desanimada... Royai es una de mis parejas favoritas y llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo escribir de ellos. Aunque no sé cómo está resultando hasta el momento... y eso me tiene un poquito triste. Pero bueno, de todas formas quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer. Y no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan al respecto, ¿si? **Gracias, a todos. **Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

III

"De conversaciones y quiché de espinaca"

* * *

_CLAP. CLAP. __CLAP._ Suspiró, oyendo resonar el sonido de sus botas impactando contra el suelo del cuartel. Sus propios pasos atravesando el siempre ajetreado corredor de gente uniformada yendo y viniendo. Hombres y mujeres, de distintas edades, todos haciendo recados y cumpliendo órdenes; por el simple hecho de que así debía ser. Las órdenes eran creadas para ser cumplidas, y solo el que estuviera en la cima sería capaz de crear un cambio radical que tuviera valor alguno en el mundo real. Después de todo, el término "perro de los militares" no surgía de la nada. Y él ya llevaba demasiado en ello para preocuparse por meras trivialidades, como terminologías.

Deteniéndose por un instante, observó la puerta delante suyo, con la mano sostenida en el aire, aún sin curvar los dedos sobre el picaporte. En otras ocasiones, había estado allí. Sin duda, no era la primera. No por supuesto. Y sin duda alguna, tampoco era la misma sensación que recibía cuando ingresaba allí, y desde hacía un tiempo; pero eso no quitaba que –por un instante, si bien un efímero instante- la sensación regresara. La tensión se adueñaba de su espalda, y hombros, y el eco de aquellas palabras que tanto había aborrecido retornaban una y otra vez a su cabeza.

Así como la imagen de aquel hombre –si podía siquiera catalogárselo de esa manera, aunque no importaba, no realmente, estaba muerto- lo hacía. Mirándolo con aquel ojo frío de color verde y a través de aquel parche negro que había ocultado tan efectivamente, y por tanto tiempo, la verdadera naturaleza del Fuhrer. Un homúnculo. Y uno particularmente desagradable. _Es inútil, él no se convertirá en mi punto débil. Pero tú eres diferente. Ella se convertirá en tu debilidad. _Aquel que había tomado de rehén a su subordinada más preciada. No, esa no era la palabra adecuada. No del todo. _Esa es la situación, Coronel Roy Mustang. _

Una risa pequeña y familiar lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —una que provenía del interior de aquella habitación, seguida de pasos y el "clic" de una puerta abriéndose. Parpadeando, desconcertada, la mujer frente a él sonrió. Haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se pronunciaran un poco más. Se trataba también de un rostro familiar.

—¡Oh, General Mustang! —dijo esta, y aún aturdido, él bajó la mirada al niño que la acompañaba. El cual, con expresión inocente, devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa. Sobre su frente, aún permanecía aquel círculo rojo con uno más pequeño en su interior, prueba de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel niño.

Enderezándose finalmente, Roy llevó su mano a su sien, a modo de saludo —Señora Bradley —Selim lo observó sin decir nada, aferrándose a la falda de la madre.

Y la mujer solo continuó sonriendo, a la par que tomaba la mano al pequeño niño y pasaba de largo junto a él. Solo deteniéndose un instante para voltearse y desearle buenos días, a la par que se volteaba su hijo también y volvía inmediatamente la vista al frente con una sonrisa infantil. Exclamando que deseaba pasear en el exterior. Y, en segundos, los dos se habían marchado. Dejándolo solo frente a la puerta ahora abierta del despacho.

Desde el interior del cual, se oyó una risa pícara familiar y unas breves palabras de que ingresara a la habitación —¡Oh, General Mustang, lo estaba esperando! Pase, pase. Por favor, cierre la puerta.

Obedeciendo, Roy atravesó el umbral con un paso y tras estar de espaldas al gran escritorio, hizo según ordenado, y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Volteándose inmediatamente para realizar el adecuado saludo —Su excelencia, Fuhrer —al mismo tiempo que observaba la sonriente expresión del hombre sentado atrás de la mesa de madera. Los ojos de este ocultos tras los cristales de sus anteojos redondos que atrapaban el reflejo del sol. Afuera de la ventana, hacía un día magnífico.

Pero el hombre parecía más interesado en la puerta a espaldas de Roy, que acababa de ser cerrada, que en el clima otoñal del exterior. Su expresión pensativa, pero con la habitual sonrisa sobre sus delgados labios y bajo aquel poblado bigote gris —Lo hace a uno pensar, ¿cierto? —comentó finalmente. Y comprendió entonces que se refería a Selim Bradley—. Supongo... que quizá es posible que homúnculos y humanos estén relacionados. Después de todo, pasaron cuatro años ya... y aún no ha habido problemas. Es un buen niño...

—¿Señor?

Grumman rió, apartando la taza de té vacía (que probablemente había bebido en compañía de la señora Bradley) y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que tomara asiento, preparando un tablero de ajedrez distraídamente —Ah... pero no te llamé por eso. ¿Sabes?, en este trabajo uno se siente solo... —comentó, acomodando las piezas negras y luego las blancas delante suyo—. ¿Crees que podrías hacerle compañía a este viejo Fuhrer?

Roy, aún de pie, sonrió de lado; cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo para sí mismo —Eso creo, su excelencia. Verá, mi asistente tiene el día libre hoy, así que no creo que haya inconvenientes.

El hombre solo volvió a reír, acentuando los rasgos de su edad marcados en su piel —Oh, ya veo. Ya veo. Es estricta.

El moreno se dejó caer en la silla delante del Fuhrer, tomando la primera pieza y acomodándola cuidadosamente. La reina —Algo así —moviendo uno de los peones, dio inicio al juego.

Grumman volvió a sonreír, y contraatacó moviendo uno de sus peones negros —Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con la misión que te asigné?

Los labios de él se tensaron hasta formar una línea, mientras continuaba observando fijo el tablero delante suyo. Pensando en su siguiente movimiento —Hubo un inconveniente menor...

El hombre mayor asintió, viendo a Roy mover la pieza y moviendo luego él una de las suyas —Eso supuse. Era una gran oportunidad...

Asintió —Lo atraparé —sus dedos tensándose alrededor de uno de los peones, gesto que no pasó desapercibido al hombre. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, sino que continuó con la conversación casualmente. Pretendiendo no haber observado nada.

—No lo dudo —el hombre movió una de sus torres, cruzándose de brazos inmediatamente después—. Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo va la campaña de Ishbal?

Roy movió su pieza e imitó al hombre delante suyo —Simplemente, va.

—Eso supuse. Por cierto, gracias por trabajar tan duro. Haces que mi trabajo sea más fácil.

Roy sonrió genuinamente, inclinándose sobre el tablero para realizar su movimiento —Realmente aprecio la oportunidad, Fuhrer. Yo también he aprendido bastante.

—Eso he oído... —asintió, moviendo su alfil—. De que otra manera podré retirarme algún día. No que pretenda hacerlo ahora —añadió, riendo—. No dejaré que unos mocosos me quiten el puesto, no todavía.

Él simplemente rió. El antes general y actualmente Fuhrer era incorregible. Aunque suponía que era inevitable también, dado que era imposible enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo. O viejo zorro. Si, quizá era más apropiado. De hecho, en ocasiones, Roy creía que parecía ser más pariente de él que de la teniente primera. Aunque, por supuesto, Riza ignoraba el parentesco. O eso había dicho, en una ocasión. Que no tenía pariente alguno con vida.

Moviendo una de sus piezas blancas, aguardó a que Grumman hiciera su siguiente movimiento. El cual vino inmediatamente seguido al suyo —Por cierto, ¿por qué no te casas con mi nieta?

Por un instante, tan solo uno, alzó la vista al hombre para luego volverla al tablero una vez más. Su semblante neutro, aunque una sonrisa torcida alcanzó sus labios segundos después —¿Es eso una orden, Fuhrer?

—¿Una orden? —carcajeó el hombre—. Jo, jo jo. No, que va. Es solo... un pensamiento.

Roy movió su reina hacia el rey de Grumman, la sonrisa ligera aún en los labios —Creo que se está precipitando otra vez. Fuhrer.

Pero el hombre solo continuó con su humor ligero y la sonrisa bajo aquellos bigotes poblados y canosos, mientras con un movimiento terminaba el partido —Jo, jo, jo. Eso parece. Jaque mate.

—¡¿Eeehhh?

El hombre sacó un pequeño anotador y leyó en voz alta —Record de Mustang: 135 derrotas, 27 empates y una victoria. ¿Sabes? Debería visitarme más seguido... Quizá puedas mejorar tu record.

El general rió —Pero, ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer?

—¿Trabajo? —repitió, carcajeando alegremente—. Oh, eso creo. Ahora que lo menciona, general, quizá deba irse o mi asistente me regañará si me encuentra postergando mi trabajo y jugando al ajedrez.

Poniéndose de pie, asintió —Oh, ya veo. ¿Una estricta también? —bromeó, repitiendo las palabras del hombre al inicio de la conversación. Y este solo rió.

—Bueno, no soy una persona tan dedicada —comentó, en el instante en que una mujer joven de cabello negro ingresaba al despacho y dedicaba al hombre una mirada severa. Pero este solo sonrió, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, observándola moverse por el lugar y hasta que se inclinó sobre el escritorio para dejar unos papeles. Mientras que Roy continuaba observando con una sonrisa torcida al viejo hombre. Viejo zorro incorregible. Si, quizá esa era la descripción adecuada.

Saludándolo adecuadamente una vez más, se excusó, dirigiéndose nuevamente de regreso a su propia oficina.

_CLAP. CLAP. __CLAP._ Solo que esta vez sus pasos resonaban con más fuerza en el ahora vacío corredor. Afuera, la noche ya estaba cayendo. Suspiró, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Y, más aún, ¿ya era _esa_ época del año? El color de las hojas secas indicaba que sí, que ya lo era. Que el día estaba más cerca. Pero eso era algo en que, de momento, no quería pensar. No realmente. Por lo que simplemente encendió la luz de su despacho e ingresó, encontrándolo completamente vacío. Y con una considerable pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Una vista lamentable, sin duda alguna.

—Ah... Si la teniente primera estuviera aquí ya estaría dándome _la_ mirada. Quizá incluso reprendiéndome por haber postergado todo el trabajo...

—¿General? —una voz lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. En la puerta, estaba Sciezka de pie, aún con una pila más alta de papeles. Y unos informes que él había solicitado al mediodía, después del almuerzo.

Roy, apesadumbrado, observó la cantidad ridícula de papeles. Ahora que lo reconsideraba, si la teniente primera estuviera allí, probablemente estaría apuntándole la punta de la pistola en aquel instante. Y llamándolo inútil, de entre todas las cosas —Oh, Sciezka. Eres tú...

—¿Hoy es el día libre de la teniente?

El moreno sonrió —¿Tanto se nota?

—Ah... bueno, un poco —avergonzada, cubrió su boca. Decididamente eso era algo que no debería haber respondido, no a su superior—. ¡Ah! Lo siento, yo no quise... es decir... Yo también me quedé leyendo cuando debería haberle traído los informes —una vez más, se cubrió la boca. Eso indudablemente tampoco era algo para decir—. ¡Digo-

Pero él solo agitó la mano en el aire y tomó su lugar tras el escritorio, restándole importancia al asunto e indicándole que dejara las cosas y que podía retirarse si así lo deseaba.

—¿Se quedará?

Roy comenzó a leer el primero de los papeles, y tomó entre sus dedos una pluma —La teniente primera me matará si sabe que no toqué siquiera un papel. Aún me queda una hora... así que... intentaré hacer algo...

Sciezka sonrió suavemente y luego volvió su vista hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, y hacia el exterior, donde una pequeña hoja carmesí había ido a posarse con el fresco viento otoñal —Ya es otoño.

—Si.

La joven muchacha entristeció, aferrando la pila de libros que acababa de tomar entre sus brazos contra su pecho, mientras observaba la expresión de Roy ensombrecerse sutilmente. Por lo que no dijo nada, simplemente se excusó y se marchó. Dejándolo, una vez más, solo. _Solo._

* * *

Con expresión distraída, observó a Black Hayate –al otro extremo de la correa que sostenía con su mano izquierda- olisquear el pavimento y meter el hocico entre montos de hojas doradas caídas. Mientras que en su mano derecha cargaba una bolsa de papel madera en la cual llevaba las provisiones que había comprado aquella tarde en el mercado. Ahora, sin embargo, ya era de noche y el fresco aire otoñal empezaba a caer sobre Central. A medida que la larga hilera de farolas sobre el costado de la calle comenzaba a encenderse progresivamente. Una a una, una tras otra. Brillando intensamente con un color de ambarino a carmesí, que las hacía lucir como grandes luciérnagas en verano. Verano que acababa de quedar atrás, pero que aún arrastraba su calor.

—Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido al General —comentó para sí en voz alta, observando la forma en que la brisa se deslizaba bajo las hojas y las giraba como si de naipes se trataran. Meciéndolas y trasladándolas a no más de unos centímetros del pavimento, para luego volver a caer.

Deteniéndose, observó un edificio de concreto en particular, y las luces de una particular ventana encendidas. Desde allí, inclusive, podía vislumbrar las siluetas de dos personas. Una alta, y otra baja. Una adulta y una niña. Aunque no tanto como la recordaba. Y en otra ocasión, en otro momento, quizá se habría detenido. Pero no lo haría entonces, no en aquella época del año. Y no en aquella noche tampoco, por lo que simplemente siguió de largo. Deteniéndose en ocasiones para permitirle a su pequeño perro olisquear con tranquilidad algún árbol que otro.

_Las calles están vacías, muy silenciosas. _Pensó, palpando la pistola oculta tras la raja de su falda. Perfectamente aferrada allí, y lista para ser disparada en caso de necesitarlo. Después de todo, aquel demente asesino serial aún estaba suelto por Central. Y si tan solo se mostrara ante ella quizá podría ser capaz de apresarlo de una vez por todas y concederle el mérito a Roy. No que estuviera cazándolo, no realmente. Ni siquiera intentaba pescar nada. Simplemente había estado disfrutando de su día el libre. El cual, tristemente, se había ido todo en el mercado. No que tuviera que hacer demasiado más, de todas formas.

—Vamos Hayate, ya es hora de ir a casa —susurró, y el perro solo la miró y movió la cola. Retomando inmediatamente su paseo, a medida que se dirigían al apartamento.

_CRACK_. No se detuvo. Aún cuando oyó el sonido de una pequeña rama quebrarse bajo el peso de un cuerpo humano, continuó caminando. Aguzando el oído para asegurarse de que eran pasos –y en efecto lo eran- los que estaba oyendo casi fantasmalmente a sus espaldas. _Cinco, no, siete metros_. Pensó, calculando la distancia entre ella y su perseguidor. Mientras apartaba la bolsa del mercado a un costado para disimular la forma en que sus largos dedos palpaban en busca del arma. Y finalmente, cuando las yemas de estos entraron en contacto con el frío metal de la culata, soltó la bolsa y se giró a toda velocidad. Quitándole el seguro rápidamente y lista para disparar.

Se detuvo en seco de apretar el gatillo al ver a un hombre con las manos alzadas, en son de paz —¿General? —parpadeó, intentando confirmarlo en la oscuridad de la noche. Hayate soltó un ladrido.  
Roy sonrió, bajando las manos suavemente —Teniente, sus bienvenidas son _casi_ tan cálidas como las del teniente segundo Breda. Me hacen sentir como en casa —bromeó, y ella negó con la cabeza y bajó el arma. Guardándola nuevamente en la liga de su pierna, donde la cargaba constantemente. Para luego cubrirse el muslo desnudo con la falda.

Agachándose, tomó la bolsa entre sus manos —No debería aparecerse de esa forma. La próxima vez podría dispararle.

Pero Roy, dando un paso hacia delante, se la quitó de las manos —Si no lo hizo hasta ahora teniente, no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

Su expresión se ensombreció por un instante. Si bien él había tenido la intención de decirlo a modo de broma, la significación de las palabras caló hondo en la mente de ella. Recordándole la ocasión en que había estado a punto de hacerlo. Y realmente no quería volver a ello, no quería siquiera tener que recordar la forma en que sus manos habían temblado cuando él le había dicho que lo hiciera. Que le disparara. Y menos aún quería imaginarse otro escenario en que eso pudiera volver a repetirse.

—Claro... —susurró, y él solo la miró en silencio. Tomando la correa de sus manos, rozando sus dedos con los de ella por un segundo, y comenzando a caminar—. General, ¿qué hace?

Roy se detuvo, y se volteó a ella —¿Qué parece teniente? Paseo a Black Hayate y cargo su bolsa. ¿Viene? Porque no creo poder llegar a su casa sin usted.

Riza solo sonrió, de forma casi imperceptible, y caminó hasta quedar junto a él. Sin realmente avanzar demasiado, ambos comenzaron a caminar. Al principio, en absoluto silencio. Disfrutando la mutua compañía y la calma de la ciudad por la noche. Así como la fresca brisa que se colaba entre los cabellos de ambos, meciéndolos con suma suavidad. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio una vez más, con la vista al frente, y dejando –de lado- los rangos y las formalidades.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Roy solo se encogió de hombros —Pasaba por aquí... —por supuesto, eso era una mentira. Y ella, más que nadie en el mundo, lo sabía. Pero, como siempre, le siguió el juego en su mentira. Como siempre había hecho. Como aquella vez frente a la tumba de Hughes Maes. _Está lloviendo_.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sabes? No deberías estar aquí, a estas horas.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —decretó. Y él lo sabía. Más que él, más que nadie, ella era fuerte. Más de lo que él podría pretender ser en relación a sí mismo. Aún así...

—No puedo costearme el perder otro subordinado.

Riza observó a Hayate, no queriendo ver la tristeza en aquel momento en sus ojos negros. No siendo capaz de verla, realmente —No lo harás.

—Bien —susurró, alzando el mentón—, porque sino no tendré quien me dispare si alguna vez pierdo mi camino. Hayate, cuento contigo para cuidar a mi subordinada —dijo finalmente, agachándose y acariciando al animal entre las orejas. El cual movió la cola de un lado al otro.

Una vez más, ella lo observó en silencio. Su cabellera negra mecerse en el fresco aire nocturno, y su espalda ancha. ¿Siempre lo había sido tanto? ¿Siempre había sido tanto aquello que ella debía proteger? ¿Tan grande, tan imperativo? ¿O era solo su imaginación, o la oscuridad que no le permitía ver bien?

—¿Teniente?

La mujer parpadeó, volviendo en sí, al verlo mirarla directamente a los ojos —Si... lo siento.

—¿Continuamos?

Ella asintió —No es necesario que venga.

—Lo se.

—¿Sucedió algo hoy? —lo cuestionó entonces.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza —¿Algo? No, en absoluto. Fue un día bastante improductivo de hecho. Únicamente visité al Fuhrer Grumman.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—¿Especial? No.

—Oh. ¿Y el papeleo?

Roy soltó una carcajada nerviosa y rascó su nuca con la mano que sostenía la correa —Bueno... no lo hice, técnicamente.

—Me lo imaginaba...

Pero él solo cerró sus ojos calmamente. Una pequeña sonrisa agraciando sus labios —Que poca confianza tienes en tu superior.

—Bueno, mi superior continúa postergando su trabajo y evitando hacer su papeleo. Así que solo diría que me baso en hechos.

Él continuó sonriendo —Aún así... Por cierto, teniente. ¿Qué compró? —musitó, dándole una ojeada al contenido de la bolsa que ahora llevaba él en uno de sus brazos—. ¿Espinaca?

Riza lo observó de reojo, notando la repentina expresión distante en los ojos negros de él —Quiché de espinacas, general. Eso haré.

De repente, Roy se detuvo. Sus ojos cerrándose suavemente, su mente viajando a un recuerdo particular. Uno que había tenido lugar en la cafetería de la academia militar. Aquella vez, en que lo había visto a _él_ por primera vez. Y la desagradable impresión que le había dado al instante. De hecho, prácticamente lo había odiado.

—Lo siento. Quiché de espinacas, mi favorito —había dicho, tomando la última porción que quedaba, arrebatándosela prácticamente de las manos de Roy. Frustrado, este había mirado a un lado, para encontrarse con un sujeto de lentes, sin afeitarse completamente y de expresión arrogante. Su sonrisa una que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Por lo que él, muy maduramente, había hecho lo mismo. Al día siguiente. Arrebatándole una de las porciones antes de que el sujeto hubiera podido siquiera atrapar el plato entre sus dedos —Lo siento —había dicho, con una sonrisa igualmente arrogante en el rostro y sin siquiera mirarlo—. Quiche de espinacas, es mi favorito.

Y Hughes –como había aprendido luego que se llamaba- solo había sonreído arrogantemente, aceptando el desafío de competir prácticamente en todo con tal de enseñarle una lección. En ese entonces, solo habían tenido 18 años... y habían sido unos tontos.

—¿General, esta bien?

El moreno solo parpadeó y luego sonrió, retomando el paso —Si, claro. Es solo... que el quiche de espinacas es mi favorito.

Ella continuó caminando a su lado —¿Lo es? No lo sabía. No lo hubiera creído.

—Lo sé —concedió, abriendo los ojos y alcanzándola—, yo tampoco.

Por unos minutos caminaron en silencio. Mientras Riza dedicaba una que otra mirada de refilón. Hasta que finalmente dijo lo que tenía en mente —¿Quiere quedarse? Supongo que puedo hacer para dos.

Pero él solo la miró contrariado. Habitualmente era él –siempre él-, siempre el primero en tantear los límites fronterizos que habían dibujado entre ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez era ella quien los tanteaba tentativamente, y por más quisiera ceder. Solo una vez –pues se decía que no había nada de malo en ello-, terminó –como siempre- negándose con una evasiva esquiva —¿Cocina como dispara, teniente? Porque en ese caso...

Ella solo cerró los ojos, tensó su semblante y dio un paso adelantándose, sacando la llave de su bolsillo y acercándose a la puerta principal del edificio —No tiene que —o al menos esa era su intención, hasta que un ruido de papel la sorprendió así como una mano tomándole el brazo extendido a la cerradura.

—Lo siento —lo oyó susurrar, deslizando cuidadosamente su mano por el brazo de ella hasta detenerse en su codo y soltarla por completo.

Riza asintió, de espaldas a él, y se agachó para tomar la bolsa de papel. Roy hizo lo mismo, pero sin siquiera mirarla. Ayudándola a volver a meter las cosas adentro —Será mejor que se vaya, general. Mañana será un día largo, y todavía tiene mucho papeleo que hacer.

El moreno se enderezó también, observándola ladear la mirada a un lado. Entonces, asintió, resignado —Tiene razón teniente. Supongo... que la veré mañana, entonces.

Hizo vagamente el saludo —Si, general —y se volteó para ingresar. Y él solo la observó desaparecer tras la puerta. Oyendo un ruido sordo contra esta y luego ningún sonido más.

—Adiós, teniente.

Al otro lado, finalmente dentro de su apartamento, Riza se había apoyado y deslizado hasta el suelo. Ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, una vez más. _Si, adiós general. _


	4. El mundo antes

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. Tristemente...**

4/10

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, de verdad. Bueno, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, y ojalá les guste. Por otro lado, quería agradecerles particularmente a quienes me dejaron un review. **¡Gracias!** Sinceramente, no saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que a alguien -al menos- le había interesado mínimamente mi historia. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que era peor que terrible... (y así fuera me gustaría saber qué hago mal para corregirlo) Pero saber de ustedes me animó. La verdad es que había empezado a escribir otra historia **Royai **pero había considerado en desistir, dado que quizá no era lo mío (no que lo sea... tampoco, solo estoy intentándolo =P) pero supongo que voy a continuar intentándolo. Al menos de esa forma se aprende. **¡Gracias!** A todos también, por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia. Y, por otro lado, sepan que planeo atenerme a mis palabras hasta el final. Por ende, voy a continuar subiendo todos los días. Así que siéntanse libres de corregirme o hacerme llegar lo que piensan en cualquier momento. Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

IV

"El mundo antes"

* * *

Tras soltar un suspiro sobre el líquido humeante, curvó sus dedos alrededor de la asidera de la taza, llevándose el objeto cilíndrico de porcelana blanca a los labios, solo para hacer una sutil mueca de disgusto inmediatamente después. _Muy fuerte_. Pensó, observando el color negro intenso del café. Recordando, casi inconscientemente, la mirada obsidiana sobre ella, tal y como la había percibido la noche anterior en la puerta de su apartamento. Sin embargo, algo mas la distrajo en ese momento. Una mano –evidentemente masculina- acercándole al rostro una pequeña jarra con leche tibia.

—¿Está ocupado, teniente?

Alzando la vista, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que la persona en la que había estado pensando segundos atrás —No, general —replicó, volviendo su vista a la taza. Aún así, él depositó junto a la mano de ella la jarra de leche. Sabiendo perfectamente que desde que tenía 16 años tomaba su café con un poco de esta. Así como ella sabía perfectamente que él tomaba el suyo, negro, y con cinco terrones de azúcar. Mientras que el té lo tomaba con tres. Eran pequeñas cosas, realmente. Trivialidades, que no importaban mucho. Pero que habían hecho, alguna vez, a su cotidianeidad.

Por lo que, haciendo caso a las palabras de ella, se dejó caer en la silla de enfrente. Depositando su propia taza humeante sobre la mesa. Dándole un sorbo, y observándola verter un poquito de la leche, que él le había traído, en el interior de su propio pocillo —Gracias.

—De nada. Supuse que lo necesitaría. Ya sabe, el día de hoy viajaremos nuevamente al este. A Ishbal. Y necesitaré todo su apoyo, así como necesitaré que cubra mi espalda.

Riza asintió —Lo tiene, señor —y volvió a beber otro poco. En completo silencio. Aguardando que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa, o que comentara siquiera sobre el clima. Pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada. Simplemente continuó también bebiendo su café en silencio, dedicándole una furtiva mirada de vez en cuando, que ella respondía de la misma forma.

Siempre volviendo, ambos, la vista al café. Como si este fuera el punto de anclaje seguro para los dos. Y quizá, de momento, lo fuera.

El único sonido entre ambos, el de la vajilla chocando suavemente contra la mesa de la cafetería del cuartel. Así como el barullo de las demás personas conversando, yendo y viniendo. Hasta que él dio dos pequeños golpecitos sobre la mesa con su taza, para luego depositarla suavemente. Aún sin levantar la mirada.

Riza dirigió sus ojos a él, por un instante, y tras la confirmación de que aquello era un asunto importante, se volvió una vez más a su café, aguardando que él comenzara la conversación casual —**A**lphonse Elric estará regresando pronto del Este, o eso oí.

Ella asintió. Era probable que él no quisiera que alguien más los oyera, si es que estaban a la pesca —Era de esperarse, con el asunto de Edward Elric en manos.

—Si —musitó Roy, dando un sorbo distraído—. Ha pasado bastante... desde todo el asunto con los homúnculos, desde el asunto con **L**ust. Me pregunto como estará Acero. Por cierto, el Fuhrer **G**rumman tiende a dejar demasiado trabajo a sus subordinados. ¿No lo cree, teniente?

Ella aún entonces, no alzó la mirada, sino que continuó bebiendo con una pequeña sonrisa —Me recuerda a alguien, ¿no lo cree general?

Mustang también sonrió —Nadie me viene a mente, teniente. Aunque... Eso me recuerda, **O**livier Amstrong envió unos papeles. Creo. Recuérdeme revisarlos.

Ella continuó con la casi imperceptible sonrisa, bebiendo su café casi absorta en la acción —Si hiciera su trabajo correctamente, no necesitaría de mi presencia todo el tiempo señor.

—Creo que subestima su importancia —su sonrisa se torció aún más, aunque siempre con la mirada en la taza. Riza cerró los ojos calmamente—. Por cierto, **S**car ha sido de bastante ayuda en el Este. Aunque odie admitirlo yo mismo. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Cómo está su amigo **U**ni allá? Si mal no tengo entendido está en el Este también. Así como **C**harley. ¿No es así?

—Charley ha sido trasladado al sur.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Pero volviendo a los hermanos **E**lric, **D**arius se había marchado también al este con el menor de ellos, ¿cierto? Y esa otra Quimera... No recuerdo su nombre.

—Heinkel, señor.

—Si, creo que ese era su nombre. Ambas se marcharon con el menor de los **E**lric. **E**lric, Alphonse. Quizá se encuentren de camino con su antigua compañera **N**ora, ¿no lo cree teniente? Los **E**lric suelen tener ese tipo de suerte. **L**ucy, trabajaba con Nora.

—Así es, general.

Roy asintió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de la incómoda silla de la cafetería —Sigo encontrando curioso que **E**dward Elric vaya a casarse, ¿no le parece curioso teniente?

—No señor, no creo. Supongo que lo tomé como algo inevitable, dada la naturaleza de su lazo con Winry Rockbell. Y el tiempo trascurrido.

—Cierto, la mecánica. Nunca consiguió su venganza con **S**car.

—No, matar no es para cualquiera —susurró, comprendiendo el peso de estas. Y observando sus propias manos discretamente. Manos manchadas de sangre.

Roy notó también el gesto, pero no acotó absolutamente nada al respecto sino que continuó con la aparentemente casual conversación —No, no lo es. Pero es inevitable, supongo, cuando se usa este uniforme. A veces, el título estatal crea las peores de las atrocidades. **T**ucker y sus quimeras fue un ejemplo de eso, ¿no lo cree?

—Eso creo... —la mirada de ella ensombreció— pero no fueron las únicas atrocidades.

—No, no lo fueron.

—General, excúseme un segundo. Debo retirarme —dijo, poniéndose de pie y haciendo el correspondiente saludo.

Él asintió —Bien. Encuéntreme en media hora para partir.

—Señor. Si, señor —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño de mujeres más cercano.

Una vez dentro, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y cerró los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento. Cada vez que el tema salía a colación, sentía que algo en su interior constreñía sus vías respiratorias, impidiéndole paso alguno al aire. Era una sensación únicamente, y aún así la opresión era tal que necesitaba apartarse un poco y poder respirar. Al menos por unos segundos, concentrándose en inhalar y exhalar, hasta poder recuperar su semblante neutro y volver a la normalidad. Solo entonces, tomó un papel y garabateó las letras que había retenido de la conversación con Roy. Separándolas cuando creía conveniente y uniéndolas cuando no. Al fina, descubrió, se trataba solo de cinco palabras: _Algo sucede en el Este._ Un mensaje breve.

Arrojando el papel en el excusado, jaló la cadena y se lavó el rostro. Lista, o al menos algo más colecta y calma, para partir hacia el Este. Hacia Ishbal.

—Estoy lista, general.

Roy asintió, comenzando a caminar en dirección al auto negro estacionado en la puerta del cuartel general, con ambas manos tras su espalda —Bien teniente, vamos.

—Si, señor.

—¿Todo en orden? —la cuestionó finalmente, cuando ambos se encontraban ya en el auto. Y él tenía la mano lista para encender el auto.

Pero Riza solo asintió, enderezándose en su asiento y comenzando diligentemente a cargar sus armas una tras otra, introduciendo con sus dedos pulgar e índice las balas en cada uno de los espacios del tambor —Preocúpese por usted mismo, por favor.

El moreno asintió también, y volviendo la vista al frene encendió el auto. Poniéndolo en marcha, y abandonando el puesto de estacionamiento frente al cuartel lentamente. El motor comenzando a rugir en el interior del negro capó. De reojo, la observó continuar con su ardua tarea, mientras se desplazaba por las calles –doblando aquí y allá- y hacia la salida de Central, en completo silencio. Una vez dejaron atrás la ciudad, Riza se permitió relajarse un poco y bajó la ventanilla, observando distraída el paisaje afuera. Sus ojos caoba deslizándose lentamente por el vasto panorama campestre, mientras descansaba su mejilla sobre su puño derecho.

—Recuerda a aquel entonces, ¿no lo cree teniente?

—Si... —susurró en respuesta, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. A tiempos pasados donde las cosas habían sido más simples –mucho más simples- y donde ella solo había sido una chica y él solo un chico. Uno ambicioso e idealista, pero uno inocente a fin de cuentas. Como ella. Y donde ella solo había sido la hija de su maestro, y él el alumno de su padre. Y donde todo había parecido que estaría bien, eventualmente, si tan solo continuaban deseando que lo estuviera. Y quizá, solo quizá, aquella había sido la primera vez que lo había _visto_, _mirado_ realmente. La vez en que se había enamorado de sus ideales, o de él, o quizá de los dos. O ninguno realmente.

Aquella vez en el porche de su vieja y desvencijada casa. Cuando solo tenían 17 años —Aquí tiene, Mustang-san —había dicho, depositando una taza de té sobre la oxidada mesa circular junto a la puerta de entrada. Sin siquiera mirarlo. Nunca lo hacía, no realmente. Aún no comprendía porqué su padre había aceptado a un estudiante en el estado delicado de salud en el que se encontraba. Más aún, cuando se había rehusado a tomar a otros tantos antes que a _él_. Riza Hawkeye no veía qué había de distinto en Roy Mustang. No entonces. Para ella, él solo había sido otro intento de alquimista más.

Roy, sentado en los escalones de la entrada, trazando un círculo con una rama en la tierra, había dicho —Gracias —sin apartar la mirada del dibujo que estaba trazando bajo sus pies. Un círculo de trasmutación—. El círculo, representa la circulación de poder...

Ella se había detenido en sus pasos, tan solo un segundo –antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa-, para oírlo. En ocasiones, le contestaba alguna que otra cosa. Y en otras simplemente lo oía hablar pero no respondía nada al respecto. La alquimia no era lo suyo después de todo, era lo que estaba consumiendo a su padre, y ella no veía realmente lo que atraía a tantos hombres a ésta.

Pero él se había volteado a verla, mechones negros cayendo sobre su sudada frente, con una sutil sonrisa y había dicho —El año entrante entraré a la academia militar.

Una vez más, Riza no había dicho nada; pero conocía la opinión de su padre al respecto. Al respecto del país y de la milicia. Y sabía que estaría en completo desacuerdo una vez que lo supiera. Incluso, sería capaz de pedirle que se marchara, y no regresara jamás. Pero él había continuado como si nada, su expresión suavizándose a medida que hablaba.

—¿Sabes? Pretendo usar la alquimia para el bien de las personas. Para proteger este país. Para protegerlos a tu padre y a ti... —por un instante, un efímero instante, sus ojos caoba se habían abierto ligeramente— para protegerlos a todos... Fortalecer la milicia es un asunto de suma importancia y quiero ser parte de eso. Quiero ser capaz... —_¡crack!_ La rama en su mano se había quebrado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo sobre esta—. No lo entiendo, las razones de tu padre. Si tan solo se postulara para un puesto como alquimista estatal... ya no tendrían que vivir en esta pobreza. No soporto ver... como alguien tan hábil como él, como tú, sufren en esta pobreza.

Pero ella solo había cerrado los ojos, y se había volteado decidida a regresar al interior de la casa. No obstante, se había detenido un segundo, un mero segundo, para decirle unas breves palabras —Mi padre es un hombre terco, después de todo —mientras, en su cabeza, había decidido –allí y en ese instante- que no le diría a su padre sobre la conversación que había mantenido con él. No le diría de los deseos de su aprendiz de unirse a la milicia, aún sabiendo que estaba traicionando su confianza. No lo haría.

—Teniente, ¿sucede algo?

Parpadeando, volviendo a concentrarse en el tiempo presente, volteó su cabeza en dirección a él. Deseando ver, por un momento –si bien tan solo un momento- la inocencia que sus ojos habían perdido tras Ishbal. Pero esta había abandonado largo tiempo atrás sus orbes ónices, así como los ojos castaños de ella —No, nada. Solo pensaba...

Roy entrecerró los ojos, aún con la mirada fija al frente —¿Ishbal?

—No, de hecho no... Solo estaba recordando, como era el mundo antes que eso.

Los dedos de él, forrados en sus habituales guantes blancos, se curvaron aún mas fuertemente alrededor del volante. Su mandíbula se tensó —Lo siento. Te he causado demasiados malos recuerdos.

—No, este camino es el que yo decidí.

—Aún así... Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más a tu padre y su opinión sobre la milicia. Pero todavía creo... no, deseo, volverme la piedra angular de este país.

Riza asintió —Mi padre era un hombre terco, después de todo.

Y esta vez, él no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordando las palabras que ella había repetido en varias ocasiones. _Teniente, espere aquí. Si algo me ocurre entonces huye. _Cuando él le había dado la misma orden, una y otra vez. _No lo haré. _Aún cuando fuera, en efecto, una orden. _Es una orden._ Y aún cuando solo estuviera velando por la seguridad de ella. _No puedo cumplirla_. Riza Hawkeye siempre respondía lo mismo. _Eres bastante terca_ —Me recuerda a alguien, teniente. ¿No le parece? —_usted me conoce bien_.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber, general. Sino, ¿quién cuidaría de usted y se aseguraría que termine su trabajo a tiempo?

Él carcajeó algo más animado —Ah... no me dejará en paz con el asunto, ¿cierto teniente?

—Solo cuando haga su trabajo correctamente, señor.

Él sonrió para sí —Si, siempre tan estricta. Incluso era así cuando la conocí.

Ella volvió la vista a la ventanilla —Entonces sabrá que no cambiaré mis modos, general.

—No —musitó. Y, honestamente, no esperaba que lo hiciera. De hecho, no lo deseaba. No realmente. Así era ella, así era él, y siempre habían sido de esa forma. Al menos desde que lo recordaba, y eso estaba bien por él también. Solo él tenía el privilegio de conocer todos sus verdaderos colores, cuando solo se trataba de ellos dos, y ese era un placer en el que Roy solía regodearse. A falta de algo mejor con que conformarse.

—Por cierto general, si está agotado puedo conducir...

—¿Eh? No, no. Está bien. Mejor descanse teniente, la necesitaré cubriendo mi espalda.

—Como siempre señor —replicó, y cerrando los ojos suavemente se recostó contra el costado del automóvil. Acomodando su cuerpo de forma que su espalda no estuviera demasiado recta, ni su cuello demasiado contorsionado. Debiera haber estado realmente agotada, porque en tan solo cuestión de segundos su conciencia había sucumbido al cansancio. Aunque Roy sabía, mejor que nadie, que el sueño de la teniente –como el suyo, y como el de cualquiera que hubiera estado en la guerra- era ligero, sumamente ligero. Por lo que aminoró la velocidad intentando amortiguar los movimientos del auto a causa de los baches, solo para evitar que ella despertara.

Después de todo, habían abandonado Central temprano. Y tenían el tiempo suficiente para llegar y realizar los controles necesarios en la zona de Ishbal sin tener que hacerlo hasta altas horas de noche. Por lo que una hora, hora y media más, no harían realmente la diferencia. Y él no veía motivo alguno para apresurar el paso. De momento, se sentía bien únicamente prolongando su llegada a aquel maldito lugar. Viéndola de reojo dormitar en el asiento de al lado. Sus pesados párpados oscilando de vez en cuando. Pesadillas, sin duda alguna. Él lo sabía, él las tenía. Pesadillas de Ishbal, y de las atrocidades que habían cometido allí. Pesadillas de todos los pecados con los que debían cargar; y deberían cargar, hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

Una vez más, curvó sus dedos alrededor del volante con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria o requerida. Aferrándose a este mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de disgusto. El exterminio de Ishbal, lo habían llamado. Y Roy no podría haber pensado él mismo un nombre más conveniente para enmascarar la verdadera naturaleza de lo que había ocurrido allí. Una masacre indiscriminada. Iniciada, causada y sostenida por el odio. La discriminación. Y el miedo irracional a las diferencias. Aún cuando el primer disparo hubiera sido iniciado por un homúnculo, ellos eran quienes debían ser culpados por sus propias acciones. Por sus propias decisiones. Nadie más. No, nadie más. _Oye Hughes, ¿Por qué estoy matando a la gente de mi propio país? _

—Maldición —murmuró entre dientes, golpeando su puño en el centro del volante y volviendo el rostro parcialmente a ella.

La guerra lo había arruinado todo, los había arruinado a todos ellos. Había destruido demasiadas familias –de ambos bandos-, cobrado demasiadas vidas. Vidas que recién habían comenzado incluso. Y los había convertido a ellos en asesinos. A él, a Hughes, a Armstrong y a _ella_, entre otros. Pero ella nunca debería haber estado allí, nunca haber aparecido en el campo de batalla. Riza Hawkeye nunca debería haber estado destinada a convertirse en una asesina también, como él. _¿Cómo es posible? Sus ojos también se han convertido en los de una asesina._

Riza abrió un ojo —¿General, hay alguna razón por la que me esté mirando?

Roy negó con la cabeza, y volvió la vista al frente —No teniente. Ya estamos por llegar.

—Entendido —replicó, y enderezándose comenzó a acomodarse las distintas pistolas en sus lugares correspondientes. Asegurándose que todas estuvieran cargadas. Previo a colocarse la chaqueta del uniforme encima.

Roy, estacionó a un lado y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado del auto, ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos deteniéndose un instante a contemplar el vasto desierto frente a ellos. La arena teñida de sangre ahora invisible. Y las obras en construcción destinadas a recuperar las infraestructuras que alguna vez había tenido la ciudad de Ishbal. Así como los campos de algodón y trigo que recién comenzaban a ararse por las manos mismas de los habitantes. Sus pieles curtidas bajo el abrasante sol, aún a pesar de ser ya otoño. En el desierto, después de todo, las estaciones del año no hacían demasiada diferencia. No realmente.

—El mayor Miles debería estar aquí en cualquier momento —comentó él, aún observando la ardua labor de los Ishbalitas. Ella asintió también, con la vista al frente. Aunque, de vez en cuando, sus ojos caoba se desviaban en una dirección particular. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mustang tampoco. Aún así, se abstuvo de preguntar al respecto, dado que sabía que ella lo prefería de esa forma.

En efecto, en ese preciso instante, un hombre familiar de tez morena, ojos rojos y cabello albino se acercó a ambos. Deteniéndose inmediatamente delante de ambos y saludándolos correctamente –llevándose estrictamente la mano a la frente- antes de comenzar a guiarlos a través del árido desierto del este. Roy conversando calmamente con él, mientras Riza permanecía en silencio tras ambos.

—¿Sucede algo teniente? —se volteó a verla.

Y ella se enderezó, chocó sus talones y alzó su mano a la frente también —Solicito permiso para retirarme un segundo, general.

Él cerró los ojos y asintió —Lo autorizo. Pero... no se demore demasiado, por favor.

—No lo haré, señor —aseguró. Y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse de ambos. Sintiendo el peso de sus pasos cada vez más y más pesados a medida que se acercaba al destino que llevaba en mente. Como si estuviera hundiéndose en la arena. Como si esta la estuviera tragando, absorbiendo. Aún así, no se detuvo. Eso era algo que ella necesitaba hacer. Algo que había querido hacer en mucho tiempo. Solo deseaba que aún estuviera allí. Que hubiera permanecido allí, todos esos años.

Y lo había hecho. No supo si sentir alivio o si derrumbarse al mismo momento. Pero estaba, allí estaba, aquella tumba improvisada que ella misma había hecho, con una viga de madera sobre esta. Con sus propias manos. Enterrado a un niño Ishbalita con sus propias manos. Sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Una vez delante de esta, se detuvo. De pie. Mirando con ojos cansados el mero símbolo armado con aquella vieja y húmeda madera. Era un sorpresa, realmente, el que aquella cosa hubiera sobrevivido todos aquellos años en el desierto. En el clima adusto y bajo las ocasionales –e inusuales- precipitaciones anuales pero lo había hecho. Y aún así no era suficiente. No era justo. Debería haber más para ellos, más que aquello, mas que una lastimera tumba sin nombre ni identificación. Más que un pozo cavado y polvo sobre este. _¿La tumba de algún compañero? _Más, mucho más. _No, es de un niño de Ishbal. Le dispararon y lo dejaron tirado en la calle. _

De reojo, observó a alguien oculto, asomarse, tras una de las paredes en ruinas de aquella infraestructura demolida. E iba a desenfundar su arma, realmente iba a hacerlo –de hecho ya tenía la mano en la culata-, cuando vio que se trataba tan solo de un niño. Un pequeño niño de tez curtida y ojos rojos. El cual vestía tan solo una túnica rasgada. Al verlo directamente, el pequeño se escondió una vez más tras lo que quedaba de la pared. A juzgar por el tamaño y la apariencia, no tendría más de 6 años.

_Como el niño de aquí... _Pensó apesadumbrada, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a la tumba. Sus manos cerradas en puños. Pero el niño de allí, aquel que la observaba oculto, no era el mismo. Y no había forma que conociera los horrores que la guerra habían cernido sobre todos ellos. Y por eso estaba agradecida. Por otro lado, sabía que sí había forma de que el odio hacia ellos aún viviera en las siguientes generaciones. Y eso lo entendía también. Después de todo, ellos habían sido quienes habían masacrado su pueblo. Su cultura. Su ciudad. A sus antepasados y no tan pasados. A sus abuelos y padres, y quizá también a sus hermanos y hermanas mayores.

—Señorita...

Riza abrió los ojos de repente, oyendo la voz pequeña a su lado. Grandes ojos rojos e inocentes devolviéndole la mirada con tristeza —¿Por qué está triste señorita?

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿Qué decirle a un niño? ¿Qué estaba triste por los pecados que había cometido en su pasado? ¿Qué odiaba haber sido parte de una masacre que había destruido tantas vidas? ¿Qué había matado a aquellos que debería, en verdad, haber protegido? ¿Mismos ciudadanos de Amestris? No, no podía decirle todo aquello. No podía siquiera encontrar su voz, no en ese momento.

—Obaa-san dice que aquí duerme un hermano Ishbalita y que hay que traerle flores para que no se sienta solo... —murmuró el niño, acuclillándose y depositando unas raíces secas sobre el montículo de arena—. Pero no encontré flores... no crecen muchas aquí... Así que le traje esto... ¿Cree que sirva?

Su expresión tensa se suavizó, y una mueca de dolor atravesó sus facciones adultas —Si... eso creo...

—¿Verdad que sí? —musitó el pequeño niño, sonriendo animado, mientras con sus dos manitos dejaba la raíz cuidadosamente sobre la tumba y rezaba por un segundo. Para volverse nuevamente a ella. Sin embargo, sus ojos carmesí se abrieron desmesuradamente y su vista se clavó en algún punto tras ella. Su boca también abierta.

_¡Crack!_ Una rama rompiéndose bajo el peso de una persona. En una fracción de segundos, Riza ya se había volteado, desenfundado su arma y amartillado el martillo, apuntándola en la dirección del intruso. Pero al momento de jalar el gatillo, se detuvo en seco. Su dedo paralizado en el gatillo al ver que se trataba de otro niño, de no más de 9 años, con ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo. Y odio. Y miseria. Ojos que conocían perfectamente la desgracia, porque la habían sentido en carne propia.

—Onii-san, ¿qué haces? —musitó el otro niño, observando a su hermano mayor con miedo.

—Ellos fueron... Ellos mataron al abuelo y al hermano de mamá... Por ellos mamá llora todo el tiempo... Es su culpa, ¡todo su culpa! —gritó, cerrando los ojos. Y en una fracción de segundos, casi efímera, había jalado el gatillo con un sordo ruido de explosión.

Y con otro ruido sordo, Riza cayó al piso.

—¡Onii-san!


	5. Otra bala en Ishbal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno de ellos. **

5/10

Hola a todos. Bueno... he aquí el capítulo 5 y la exacta mitad de esta historia. Que, como prometí, estoy subiendo. Quisiera agradecerles _particularmente_ a **okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **Kmy42** y **Anne21**. Ya que, a pesar de que planeo cumplir mis palabras, y seguir subiendo esta historia hasta el final sin importar qué... Sus opiniones son lo que me animan a seguir haciéndolo... Así que... eso... **gracias**... De verdad. Y gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Ojalá se animen a hacerme saber lo que piensan. En fin, hoy voy a ser breve. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

V

"Otra bala en Ishbal"

* * *

Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundos, quizá menos. El olor a pólvora en el aire, tan nauseabundo y familiar. El estruendoso sonido resonando en el silencio de aquella tierra olvidada por Dios. El proyectil impactando a secas contra su cuerpo, arrojándolo con violencia hacia atrás. Y el polvo alzándose en una nube al caer ella contra el árido suelo. No hubo dolor, no hubo nada a parte del impacto. Solo una sensación de frío desolador que se desvanecía en el entumecimiento, mientras sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. Su vista desenfocada, nublada. Aunque por un instante, juraría haber visto un par de ojos vidriosos rojos devolverle la mirada. Pero eso probablemente lo había imaginado también. Después de todo, no tenía demasiado sentido.

Quizá por un instante o dos, perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Teniente! ¡Teniente! —porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos parcialmente, su cuerpo estaba siendo sujetado por los hombros por un par de manos anchas y temblorosas. ¿O era ella quien estaba temblando? No podía discernirlo. Pero aún cuando quisiera responder a la terriblemente familiar voz, sus cuerdas vocales no respondían. ¿Quizá el disparo las habría desgarrado?—. ¡Maldición, teniente! ¡Resista!

Exclamó Roy, aún sacudiéndola ligeramente en un desesperado intento de mantenerla despierta. Sus manos sacudiéndose violentamente ante la imagen de Hughes Maes muriendo lentamente desangrado en una cabina telefónica, como ella lo estaba haciendo en aquel preciso instante. Y como _casi_ lo había hecho aquella vez, cuando había sido forzado a abrir la puerta. Esa vez, no había sido capaz de prevenir el hecho, y esta tampoco. Como con Hughes, como con Havoc. Quizá si era un inútil, después de todo. Y Acero había tenido todo el tiempo la razón —¡Teniente Hawkeye! Resista.

Volteándose, sus ojos negros cargados de furia se posaron en el niño Ishbalita. El cual aún permanecía allí, sentado, inmóvil y paralizado, con lágrimas secas en el sucio rostro y el arma en mano. Temblando. Estaba temblando. Aún así, Roy se puso de pie y extendió su brazo hacia él, dedos de la mano listos para ser chasqueados. _Clic_. El sonido del martillo de un revólver retrocediendo con el movimiento de un dedo, uno que indudablemente no era el del niño ya que este ni siquiera había intentado moverse. De reojo, observó a Riza -ensangrentada y casi inconsciente- sosteniendo la punta del arma en su dirección. Indicándole que no lo hiciera, que ni siquiera se atreviera a contemplarlo. O le dispararía como había prometido hacer tanto tiempo atrás. Asintiendo, Roy cedió. Y progresivamente comenzó a bajar la mano. Solo para derrumbarse, segundos después, al lado de ella —Teniente, resista —presionando firmemente la herida para evitar que de esta escapara más sangre.

Un anciano Ishbalita, seguido de algunas personas mas, se apresuró al lugar. Encontrándose con la escena en cuestión —Russ, ¿qué hiciste? —exclamó el hombre, quitándole el arma de las manos al niño mientras Miles también se apresuraba hacia donde se encontraba Roy arrodillado junto al cuerpo inmóvil de la que fuera su teniente primera.

La pequeña complexión del niño se sacudió violentamente —Ellos... son... militares... ellos fueron los que... —sollozó, pero toda seguridad y odio había escapado de sus ojos. En ellos, solo quedaba terror.

El hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza, sus ojos carmesí llenos de tristeza. Una vez más, el círculo de odio comenzaba —La venganza solo genera más venganza.

Miles, a su lado, negó con la cabeza —General, necesita un médico.

Roy asintió, levantándole los hombros un poco más hasta mantenerla en una posición de sentada —El doctor Marcoh... Debemos llevarla con él, él sabrá que hacer.

Pero el Mayor solo negó con la cabeza, dejando caer sus párpados en señal de abatimiento —Lo siento. El doctor Marcoh no se encuentra hoy aquí... Debió viajar a los cuarteles del Este para solicitar provisiones.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes. Y la observó abrir los ojos pesadamente—. Teniente... resista... —pero luego, una vez más, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella. Dejándola en completo silencio—. ¡Maldición, teniente, teniente!

Debió haber pasado un considerable período de tiempo, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintió el sonido de un motor rugiendo bajo ella, y el movimiento de un auto moverse a toda velocidad a través del terreno escarpado. _Ese olor_. Lo conocía perfectamente. El aroma característico del interior del auto del general. Pero a simple vista, no se trataba de él quien manejaba. Sino de alguien con cabello albino recogido tirantemente hacia atrás en una despuntada cola. Si, también reconocía a esa persona. El Mayor Miles. Pero entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba él?

—Ugh... —el sonido sonó extraño a sus labios, aún cuando Riza comprobó que se trataba -de hecho- de su propia voz quejándose del súbito puntazo en su costado.

—Lo siento... —oyó decir, y al ladear la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos negros de él fijos en ella. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios que no concordaba con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Sin embargo, esta desapareció al instante—. Teniente, más le vale que no se muera. ¡Demonios! No la perdonaré si también muere delante mío.

Ella sonrió cansinamente. Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, podía sentirlo. No, percibirlo, porque realmente no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Roy cerró los ojos un instante, aún con la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas. Ambos iban en el asiento trasero —No disparaste —pues sabía, mejor que nadie, que si ella hubiera deseado todo aquello podría haber sido prevenido. Riza Hawkeye no fallaba, no se demoraba. Si ella lo hubiera deseado, aquel niño ya habría estado muerto.

La sonrisa de ella continuó en sus labios, a pesar de que podía sentir el característico sabor metálico a la sangre ascendiendo por su garganta —No. No lo hice. Usted tampoco, general.

Él devolvió vagamente la sonrisa —No. Supuse que si sobrevivías me dispararías por siquiera haberlo pensado.

Riza cerró los ojos pesadamente —Si...

—Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Si...

—¡Oy, teniente! ¡Teniente! ¡Demonios! Ya le dije, no se atreva a morir delante mío. ¡Teniente!

Nuevamente, los párpados de ella oscilaron, revelando distantes ojos caoba. Roy podía verlo también. La vida estaba escapando de sus ojos, como aquella vez, y si no hacían algo rápido el resto de lo que quedaba de ella terminaría escapándose de su cuerpo. Y por lo que podía ver a través del cristal, aún quedaba bastante para llegar a la ciudad del Este, dado que la zona de Ishbal era la más remota y recluida del área. Sin embargo, algo junto al camino, un borrón negro y uno dorado, atrajo su atención. O quizá estuviera imaginando cosas. Pero de todas formas le ordenó a Miles detenerse.

Abriendo la puerta del auto a toda velocidad y exclamando —¡Alphonse! —solo para ver que la persona en cuestión era, de hecho, Alphonse Elric. Quien se encontraba acompañado de aquella niña de Xing de todos esos años atrás, solo que esta ya no parecía una niña más. Aunque aún llevaba el inusualmente pequeño panda sobre uno de sus hombros.

El menor de los Elric parpadeó, y sonrió —Oh, corone- General... —pero se detuvo al ver la expresión drenada de Roy y su uniforme cubierto de sangre.

—Suban —les indicó e hizo lugar para que ambos ingresaran. Alphonse delante, en el asiento de acompañantes junto a Miles, y May atrás, junto a él y al cuerpo inmóvil de Riza. Al ver la situación, May les pidió que se detuvieran más delante. Donde bajó con cuidado el cuerpo de la teniente y lo colocó sobre el suelo. Dibujando un círculo de trasmutación, con la sangre de esta, alrededor del cual clavó una serie de kunais.

—Déjamelo a mi —exclamó, apoyando ambas manos contra el suelo. E inmediatamente después una luz azul, la luz de la trasmutación, ascendió de las líneas trazadas del círculo bajo ella. Desapareciendo nuevamente casi al instante—. Listo. Ahora al menos resistirá hasta llegar a donde haya un médico.

Roy soltó un suspiro, aferrando nuevamente el cuerpo de Riza por los hombros —Gracias. Ahora te debo dos —y May solo observó al hombre con una suave sonrisa—. Vengan, los llevaré.

No obstante, y a pesar de la temporal solución, no perdieron tiempo alguno. Sino que volvieron al auto y Miles comenzó a manejar una vez más, a toda velocidad, y hacia la ciudad del Este. Mirando eventualmente por encima de su hombro para luego volver la vista al frente. Siempre con ambas manos firmes en el volante. El resto del viaje, por supuesto, fue silenciosos y en ningún momento Riza recuperó el conocimiento. Aún así, May le aseguró que estaba bien. Y que era normal, dado que había perdido mucha sangre, aún cuando ella había detenido la hemorragia a tiempo. Una vez en el lugar, Roy se despidió adecuadamente del Mayor Miles, acorde al saludo militar, y le agradeció. Diciéndole que podía llevarse su auto para regresar a Ishbal si así lo deseaba, oferta que el Ishbalita declinó. Agradeciendo de todas formas la cortesía.

—Por cierto... —dijo Roy tras unos instantes, serio, aún de espaldas al hombre—. Ningún Ishbalita estuvo involucrado en el incidente. Si alguien pregunta, la responsabilidad recae en mi.

Miles se detuvo un instante, sonriendo a pesar de que Roy no podía verlo —Bien, general —asintió. Comprendiendo al instante. No necesitaban más excusas para comenzar otra guerra civil. Y Dios sabía que estas siempre sobraban, así como lo hacían personas que aprovechaban conflictos bélicos para beneficiarse. Aún sin homúnculos y demás fenómenos, el mundo estaba lleno de monstruos tal y como era. Todos ellos humanos, y muchos portando uniformes militares. El trabajo de descontaminar la milicia aún no había terminado. Y pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que lo hiciera. Aún así, Miles creía -al menos empezaba a creer- que Roy Mustang sería un gran Fuhrer algún día. La milicia necesitaba más personas como él, y como Olivier Mira Armstrong, a quien respetaba profundamente. A pesar de ya no trabajar en la fortaleza de Briggs, a su lado.

Cerrando los ojos, tomándose un instante para recobrar la calma, Roy decidió ingresar nuevamente al cuartel. Allí, en el interior, se encontraban Alphonse y May sentados en un par de sillas. Aguardando el diagnóstico del doctor Marcoh, el cual había desaparecido tras una puerta con el cuerpo de Riza Hawkeye. Apesadumbrado, Roy se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de Alphonse. Viendo por primera vez cuan manchado estaba su uniforme, así como las mangas de su camisa blanca, las cuales había arremangado tras sacarse la chaqueta. Sus manos también estaban teñidas del líquido carmesí. Sus ojos fijos en sus dedos curvados hacia arriba.

—¿General?

El moreno parpadeó. Recordando de repente que no estaba solo —Oh. Alphonse-kun... No tienen que permanecer aquí. Agradezco sus esfuerzos —por un instante cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en sus manos—. Gracias por velar por mi subordinada, nuevamente. A ambos.

Alphonse rascó su nuca. Su voz gentil y educada, como siempre. Una gran contraposición a los modos bruscos y explosivos de su hermano mayor —Eh... No, no es nada.

—No pretendo retenerlos más —aseguró Roy.

Pero Al solo negó con la cabeza —Nosotros queremos saber como está la teniente también. No quiero... ver a nadie más morir —May le dedicó una mirada de admiración silenciosa—, por eso... Esperaremos.

—Así es —confirmó la joven. Y Mustang solo asintió, sabiendo que aún a pesar de las diferencias entre ambos hermanos. Alphonse podía ser, cuando requerido, bastante -o más- terco que Edward mismo. De hecho, en ocasiones, había sido el único capaz de hacer entrar en razón al pequeño ex alquimista de Acero. Dada su calma naturaleza opuesta a la abrasiva personalidad de su hermano mayor.

En ese momento, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y Tim Marcoh apareció tras esta, con expresión exhausta –tras su deformado rostro- y limpiándose con un trapo ambas manos teñidas de sangre. Por su frente, aún corría algo de sudor —Lo he logrado. Ya no hay peligro.

La expresión de Al pasó de una de preocupación a una gran sonrisa —¿Ah? ¿De verdad? ¿La teniente esta a salvo?

May también sonrió —Me alegro...

Sin embargo, Roy no se movió. No dijo nada, simplemente permaneció un instante más sentado, permitiendo poco a poco al alivio adueñarse de su rostro. Luego, se puso de pie, y asintió —Gracias por tu trabajo —dirigiéndose al interior de la habitación.

Solo para ser detenido por la voz del hombre a sus espaldas —¿Qué ocurrirá con el niño? —cuestionó cautamente. Aunque en su voz había culpa renovada y tristeza.

Roy se enderezó y dijo —¿Qué niño? —mientras ingresaba a la habitación sin decir más. Ignoraba cómo la información había llegado al hombre (aunque sospechaba que el Mayor Miles tenía algo que ver) pero las cosas eran mejor de esa forma. Después de todo, él había dicho –y personalmente al hombre que acababa de salvar a su subordinada- que se responsabilizaría por Ishbal. Y eso era, en efecto, lo que estaba haciendo.

Al ingresar, se detuvo al ver que la mujer ya se encontraba sentada en la cama e intentando ponerse de pie —¿Teniente, exactamente qué cree que hace?

Riza negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose un instante —General, no pretendo retrasarlo así que...

—Teniente, descanse—al ver que abría la boca para replicar, añadió—. Es una orden.

Resignada, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Su expresión seria, como siempre, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos, deslizándose distraídamente por el techo. Sin enfocarse.

Roy, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la cama, se cruzó de brazos. Cruzándose de piernas también. Sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella. Sin embargo, Alphonse y May ingresaron entonces a la habitación, haciendo que el general volviera la vista a ambos dos jóvenes, y al pequeño intento de panda que viajaba en el hombro de la Xingnense.

Al sonrió aliviado. Sus facciones infantiles –aún a pesar de sus 21 años de edad- se contorsionaron en el gesto —¡Teniente... está bien! Me alegro...

Riza, ladeando la cabeza, parpadeó desconcertada. Luego, con cuidado, volvió a incorporarse y sonrió cálidamente. Como solo solía hacer en escasas ocasiones, y estando fuera de su deber o en compañía única de su superior —Alphonse-kun, May-chan. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El menor de los Elric sonrió —Bueno... nos encontramos con el corone- general en el camino... Cuando íbamos de camino a Resembool.

Los ojos caoba de la teniente se volvieron a sus manos, las cuales permanecían sobre su regazo —Oh, ya veo... ¿Regresan a casa?

—¡Ah, si! May-chan estuvo enseñándome sobre Rentanjutsu y aprendí un montón de cosas en Xing, que quiero enseñarle a Nii-san. Además, él y Winry tendrán un bebé. Y realmente quiero volver a probar la tarta de manzana de Winry.

Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad. Entonces Roy sonrió con cierta malicia, como si Edward realmente estuviera presente y pudiera oírlo —Aahh... Ya veo, entonces es por eso que Acero se casará. Imprudente como siempre...

—Ah, no, no. Nii-san ya había decidido eso... —explicó Al, agitando sus brazos delante suyo y sonriendo nervioso.

Riza volvió a sonreír calmamente, mientras Roy permanecía silencioso a su lado. Pensativo —Imagino que Winry-chan estará feliz.

—De hecho... está enfadada con Nii-san porque recientemente volvió a romper el automail de su pierna. Aunque en verdad le gusta cuidar de nosotros... —sonrió—. Por cierto, están invitados a ir a Resembool si lo desean. Se que a Nii-san y a Winry no les molestará...

Roy sonrió de lado, imaginándose al alquimista de Acero quejándose y llamándolo maldito coronel (pues se rehusaba a reconocer el asenso de rangos) por tan solo aparecerse por su casa. Luego, sin decir más, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, deteniéndose tan solo un segundo para decir —Envíale mis saludos a Acero. ¡Ah, y dile que un día de estos recuperaré esos 520 centavos que me debe! —y sin decir más salió.

Riza sonrió al ver la espalda de Roy y acotó, al ver las expresiones de desconcierto de Alphonse y May —El general y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, en Ishbal. No borrará nuestros pecados, pero es algo que queremos hacer... antes de que llegue a Fuhrer.

Al sonrió, se puso de pie, y se despidió de la mujer. Seguido de May Chang, junto a Xiao Mei. En silencio, Riza los observó partir. Notando la forma en que los hombros de ambos se rozaban eventual y sutilmente al caminar. Una gentil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Las cosas estaban cambiando a su alrededor. En efecto, lo estaban haciendo. Volviendo su rostro a la ventana, aguardó el regreso del general observando distraída el panorama. Sus ojos deslizándose lentamente por el cielo nocturno. _Perdón, señorita teniente... _Aún lo recordaba. La primera vez que habían visto a esos niños, allá en aquel pequeño pueblo, cuando se trataba tan solo de dos niños rotos. Y la niña que vivía con ellos.

_Puedes llamarme Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Encantada de conocerte. _En aquel entonces triste y desconfiada. No le había estrechado la mano. _Riza-san, ¿acaso has tenido que dispararle a alguien alguna vez?_ ¿Si lo había hecho? Ya ni siquiera podía contarlo. _Odio a los militares ya que mis padres tuvieron que dirigirse al campo de batalla y fueron asesinados. Además, ahora intentando arrebatarnos a Ed y a Al. _A veces perdía la cuenta de cuantas vidas y familias y personas habían sido dañadas a causa de Ishbal. A causa de sus acciones. A causa de aquel infierno que habían designado convenientemente bajo el término de guerra civil. Pero ese término no alcanzaba a cubrir nada. _Ellos deben decidir si quieren venir o no con nosotros. Así es, ellos deben decidirlo. _

_Riza-san, ¿por qué te convertiste en militar? _Cerrando los ojos, había sonreído. Esa era una respuesta fácil, una sobre la que no tenía que volver, una que no tenía que pensar. Nunca lo había tenido que hacer, de hecho. _Porque hay una persona a la que debo proteger. _En ese instante, y como aquella vez, la puerta se abrió y Roy ingresó a la habitación. Cargando su chaqueta azul manchada sobre uno de sus brazos, y su abrigo negro —¿Teniente? —la cuestionó, al ver que la casi sutil sonrisa aún continuaba en sus labios.

Ella se enderezó y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama. Sus manos delicadamente sobre su regazo —Lamento haberlo retrasado general.

Roy se volvió a dejar caer en la silla junto a su lado. Una vez más, cruzado de brazos y piernas —De hecho, teniente, esto es particularmente conveniente.

—¿Eh?

Una sonrisa torcida volvió a aparecer en los labios del moreno —Cuando esté lista partiremos.

Riza se incorporó y tomó su uniforme, cuidando de no caer a medida que se acercaba al baño de la habitación. Una vez dentro, se cambió de ropas –cuidando el vendaje en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen-, se volvió a colocar su uniforme, a pesar de la sangre, y abandonó el tocador con postura firme y erguida —Señor, estoy lista.

Roy asintió y se puso de pie, seguido de ella —Bien. Entonces vamos —los dos dejaron atrás el cuartel y se subieron al auto. Una vez allí, no obstante, el moreno apoyó su frente contra el volante. Y se permitió estar de esa forma un segundo. Evitando deliberadamente mirar la gran mancha de sangre que adornaba ahora su asiento trasero.

—General, ¿se encuentra bien?

Mustang se enderezó —Si —acomodando el espejo. Riza bajó la mirada tras haber visto el asiento trasero arruinado.

—Lamento haber arruinado el tapizado, señor.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza —Ni lo mencione teniente.

—Y... gracias...

Silencio. Aún así, ella sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba una respuesta verbal por parte de él. Así como él sabía que el agradecimiento de ella había sido más que innecesario. Por lo que simplemente puso el auto en marcha y arrancó. Recobrando su humor habitual, poco a poco, a medida que el aire frío de la noche se colaba por la ventanilla y azotaba su rostro. Sus despuntados cabellos negros meciéndose en el viento.

—Por cierto, general. Si me permite preguntar, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Roy sonrió una vez más —A dónde pueda descansar teniente... A visitar a alguien, un poco más al este...

Riza asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente —Gracias, general —_Algo sucede en el Este_. Así que hacia allí se dirigían...


	6. Eje desplazado

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal alchemist me pertenece... **

6/10

Hola a todos, ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien, y espero que el último capítulo les haya gustado. Bueno, como corresponde, acá está el capítulo de hoy y espero que este también sea de su agrado. Como en el capítulo previo, quería agradecerles particularmente a todas aquellas personas que me hicieron llegar su opinión. Sinceramente, mil mil **gracias**. Saber de ustedes me animó mucho. Y bueno, por supuesto, también** gracias** a todos por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia para leer mi historia. Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

VI

"Eje desplazado"

* * *

—Está comenzando a llover —susurró, con la mejilla izquierda presionada suavemente contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla, mientras que su mano derecha permanecía reposando delicadamente sobre donde –debajo de las ropas- se encontraba la herida. Pequeñas gotas frías de lluvia impactando contra el vidrio y deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo. Una tras otra, muriendo, chocando contra la pared invisible.

Roy, aún con la vista al frente, replicó a secas —Si... —activando el parabrisas con la mano. Riza lo observó de reojo. Sus ojos parecían cansados.

—¿Sucede algo general? —musitó, aún sin moverse pero mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Roy no se inmutó —No —manteniendo el volante firme con una mano, mientras que pasaba la otra por su cabello azabache, quitándose los mechones del rostro.

—¿Desea que maneje? Parece cansado.

—Teniente, está herida —dijo, pero solo negó con la cabeza y continuó con la vista al frente—. Descanse.

Ella asintió, y volvió la vista hacia fuera. Aún con la mejilla presionada contra el cristal observando las pequeñas gotas frías estrellarse al otro lado y caer para morir. Su mano aún sobre donde se encontraba la herida vendada. Dolía, no lo negaría, y la humedad en el aire no ayudaba. En absoluto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, esa herida no era nada. No realmente. Solo una herida más, ni la primera ni la última que posiblemente recibiría en su vida. Pero eso estaba bien por ella, ese era el camino que había decidido y no pretendía culpar a nadie más por sus propias decisiones y determinaciones. Esa había sido su voluntad, y había forjado su camino siguiéndola. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. No que realmente lo hiciera. Incluso pensando en todo lo que había resignado, a todo lo que había renunciado, no lo cambiaría por nada. No mientras él siguiera vivo, y ella tuviera la posibilidad de cuidar su espalda como siempre lo había hecho. Lo demás no importaba. Los "qué hubieran sido si..." no importaban. No, no lo hacían.

Aún así, tuvo que ladear la mirada y verlo a él un instante para volver a respirar. Solo un poco. Una bocanada de aire. Y poco después se encontraba dormida. Repasando una y otra vez sucesos de Ishbal en su cabeza, en su inconsciente. Deseando despertar, desesperadamente, y saber que todo era un sueño. No lo era, no del todo. Las imágenes en su cabeza, los ruidos, los gritos, los llantos, la sangre. Todo era real. Incluso la sensación de entumecimiento lo era.

—Llegamos —lo oyó decir. Parpadeando, aturdida, se enderezó en su asiento. Intentando ver a través de la cortina de lluvia, y hacia fuera de la ventanilla el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Señor, si me permite preguntar... ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Roy se colocó el abrigo, bajó la manija y abrió la puerta. Deteniéndose un instante antes de sacar un pie fuera del auto. Su espalda a ella —Ya verá. Por cierto, póngase su abrigo también, teniente. Hace frío afuera. En esta época del año...

Riza bajó la mirada y asintió, colocándoselo al instante y siguiéndolo tan solo un paso atrás suyo. Su rostro y cabello empapándose inmediatamente al instante que abandonaron la calidez del coche negro, su rubio flequillo adhiriéndose a su frente —General... —pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente continuó caminando bajo la lluvia como si nada, hacia el interior de aquella tienda. Y ella lo siguió, ignorando el tiritar de sus dientes a causa del frío. El cual era un gran contraste al calor abrasivo de la zona de Ishbal.

Una vez dentro, el frío aire desapareció por completo. Se trataba de un lugar cálido, con una campanilla sobre la puerta que acababa de anunciar su llegada y unos estantes detrás de un viejo mostrador de madera, sobre el cual yacía una lámpara cuya llama oscilaba suavemente siento esta la única iluminación del lugar. Junto a esta, había un teléfono. Y un block de notas donde parecía haber anotaciones de pedidos, garabateadas en una letra que Hawkeye encontraba curiosamente familiar.

—¿Qué-

—Oy, bienvenidos a la tienda de artículos... —exclamó una persona, sonriendo y apareciendo desde detrás de una puerta lateral con un bastón en manos, el cual servía de apoyo, y agitando entre sus labios un cigarrillo al hablar.

Riza devolvió la mirada con expresión de sorpresa —¿Teniente segundo Havoc?

El rubio parpadeó —¿Huh? Oh... ¡General, teniente! —sonrió, el largo palillo de papel sacudiéndose entre los blancos dientes de este. Roy frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos negros concentrados en el bastón de madera que mantenía al hombre rubio en pie.

Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos —¿Y a ti que demonios te sucedió? —exclamó exasperado, viendo a su subordinado renguear patéticamente. Si mal no recordaba, ya se había recuperado casi completamente gracias a Marcoh. O eso había dicho, ¿la piedra no habría funcionado del todo?

Una segunda persona, que apareció entonces desde la misma puerta que Havoc, negó con la cabeza —Tropezó y cayó por excederse en su rehabilitación. Oh, ¡hola Riza!

La rubia pareció aún más sorprendida —¡Rebecca! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña sonrió, apoyándose en el mostrador junto al rubio —El teniente segundo Breda me envió a asegurarme que el teniente Havoc, aquí presente —sonrió, señalándolo con el pulgar— continúe con su recuperación.

Jean Havoc chasqueó la lengua, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro —Estos dos no me dejan en paz.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió también —Bien, porque estaré esperando que me alcances en la cima.

—Ah, si, si —exclamó, sirviéndose del mostrador para mantenerse en pie y apoyando el bastón cuidadosamente a su lado—. Por cierto, jefe. ¿Qué hace aquí? —lo cuestionó. Percatándose, solo entonces, del aspecto de ambos, y de las grandes manchas carmesí en los uniformes de Roy y Riza, así como la postura encorvada que tenía ella—. ¡¿Eeehhh? ¿Y ahora que hizo? ¡Cielos... general, siempre se demora demasiado en hacer su aparición!

El moreno alzó su puño en el aire, la vena de su cien palpitando nítidamente. Havoc no había cambiado en nada —¡Cállate!

Pero el rubio solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose aún más cómodamente contra el mostrador y casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento. Afortunadamente, Rebecca, que aún permanecía a su lado lo ayudó a enderezarse, mascullando entre dientes —Dios, los hombres del Este también son todos unos inútiles. A este paso no podré retirarme jamás... —pero Havoc no dijo nada. Simplemente alzó una mano y encendió finalmente el cigarrillo que llevaba entre sus labios largo rato.

Exhalando tranquilamente el humo por la nariz —No va a decirme ahora que se trata de una visita social, ¿cierto?

El semblante de Roy se tornó serio de repente, y el rubio comprendió que esta vez se trataba de asuntos relevantes a la milicia —No, de hecho, teniente Havoc. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi ayuda? —enarcó una ceja, dando otra pitada a su cigarrillo. Honestamente, no veía cómo podía ayudarlos en su actual estado. A menos que necesitaran armas, ropa interior o artículos varios...

—Así es. Te explicaré los detalles luego. Ahora necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos.

—Aahh... lo sabía, tan abusivo con sus subordinados como siempre —se quejó, bromeando. Apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero que se encontraba a su lado—. Bien. Supongo que pueden usar las habitaciones de huéspedes, dado que mi madre salió...

Roy inclinó la cabeza —Te lo agradezco, solo será por hoy.

Pero este solo agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia, y tomó su bastón. Dirigiéndose de regreso a la puerta por la que había aparecido —Seguro —y sin decir más, desapareció. Rebecca, tras observarlo marcharse, les indicó a ambos por donde proceder. Guiándolos por un pequeño pasillo y escaleras arriba, hacia las dos únicas habitaciones libres de la vieja casa. Luego se marchó. Dejando a Riza sola, en el cuarto que le había sido asignado.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. Evitando rozar con sus propios dedos las quemaduras de su espalda o la herida del cuello, dedicándose únicamente a limpiar la más reciente herida bajo la cálida lluvia de la ducha. Cuidando particularmente de no volverla a abrir, mientras deslizaba el algodón con desinfectante que Marcoh le había otorgado por encima de la cisura. Poco a poco. Soportando el profundo ardor que parecía filtrarse hasta debajo de su piel.

Una vez listo, tomó las vendas y la cubrió nuevamente. Ajustando el vendaje alrededor de su abdomen con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria o requerida. Asegurándose de que no fuera a aflojarse durante movimientos bruscos o en caso de necesitar entrar en acción. Aún cuando sabía que él estaría en completo desacuerdo. Aún entonces, lo haría. Simplemente sería otra orden que no podría cumplir, una más de las tantas que se había rehusado. No si la propia vida de él estaba comprometida. Y Roy lo sabía también. Por esa razón la había elegido como su asistente y guardaespaldas.

Soltando un suspiro, se colocó con cuidado una nueva remera limpia –oscura, cuello de tortuga, por supuesto; para cubrirlo todo-, se colocó un pantalón. Sus botas. Ocultó una pistola cargada, por si ocurría alguna situación que lo ameritara, en la parte baja de su espalda. Debajo de su cinturón. Y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Solo para detenerse con la mano en el barandal una vez que oyó voces viniendo de la cocina, la cual habían pasado de camino a la segunda planta. Se trataba de Roy, Havoc y al parecer Breda también se había unido a la conversación. Descendiendo poco a poco, se acercó también, con la intención de no aparecer demasiado de improviso.

—General —se anunció, enderezándose y mostrándose a la luz. Ignorando, deliberadamente, el dolor que se esparció por su abdomen una vez que irguió su cuerpo por completo. Roy, sin embargo, lo notó mas no dijo nada. Simplemente le indicó que se uniera. Así lo hizo.

—Bien, teniente Breda. Infórmeme todo lo que sepa de la situación.

El hombre asintió, comenzando a detallar la información que había recabado sobre movimientos inusuales en el Este de la milicia. Más particularmente, sobre miembros de altos rangos haciendo movimientos inusuales. Aunque, a fin de cuentas –y por lo que sus subordinados estaban comentándole-, no se trataba de algo más que meros cargos de corrupción y algún que otro abuso de poder. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, considerando todo lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás con los homúnculos –al menos-, y nada que no pudiera ser tratado sin necesidad de la presencia de ellos. Solo necesitaban pruebas, tan solo evidencia de los movimientos que estaban siendo llevados a cabo y la comunicación a Grumman sería más que suficiente para solucionar el asunto. Sin embargo, Roy no había querido hacer movimiento alguno hasta asegurarse de todo.

Y la herida de la teniente había proveído la excusa perfecta para trasladarse hasta allí sin levantar sospechas. Aunque de haber tenido voz en el asunto, hubiera preferido poner en riesgo su propia discreción a tener que confiar en que Hawkeye fuera herida. De hecho, si hubiera sido capaz de evitarlo, lo habría hecho sin tener que pensarlo dos veces. Hubiera chasqueado sus dedos e incinerado el arma que ese niño había portado en sus pequeñas manos. Lo hubiera evitado todo.

La mano suya que yacía sobre la mesa se cerró en un puño —¡Oy, jefe, ¿está escuchando?

—Si... —musitó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el respaldar de la silla. Su expresión pensativa—. Una vez más, parece que atrapamos un pez gordo. Esto podría ser conveniente... ¿No lo cree teniente?

—Si, señor.

—Por cierto, teniente. ¿Cómo está su herida? —la cuestionó, deslizando sus ojos negros a ella. Aún de brazos cruzados. Sus dedos tamborileando distraídamente.

Riza solo negó con la cabeza, acomodándose de forma que la herida quedara lejos de la vista de él —Preocúpese por usted, por favor. General.

—Ah... Supuse que diría eso... —exclamó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y contemplando el techo por un instante. Luego, como si nada, se excusó y se retiró a su cuarto. Indicándole al resto que tenía la autorización para hacer lo mismo, si así lo deseaba. Riza, en silencio, lo observó marcharse. Poniéndose de pie y marchándose también tras él, a su propia habitación. Una vez en esta, cerró la puerta y se permitió sentarse en el suelo. Apoyando su frente contra sus manos. Su respiración irregular a causa de la herida.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, de esa forma? No tuvo idea. Podrían haber sido 5 minutos, o horas. No lo sabía, no podía hacerlo a ciencia cierta. Se sentía agotada, exhausta. No lo negaría. Su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores de las condiciones. Y el viaje le estaba haciendo resentir eso. Aún así, no podía darse el lujo de relajarse, como nunca lo había hecho. No con la misión de cuidar su espalda aún entre sus manos. Sus manos... Las observó en silencio. Ásperas, de años de empuñar armas. Manchadas de las vidas que había arrebatado. Niños y mujeres. Como aquel que había intentado asesinarla el día anterior. Ella no había podido... no tenía el derecho, de defenderse y arrebatar otra vida más. Por él, por él mataría. Tomaría todas las vidas que fueran necesarias para que Roy alcanzara la cima. Sus sueños. Por él, continuaría disparando hasta que se le terminaran las balas, o hasta que no le quedara más alma. Pero no por ella. Ella no era parte esencial del plan. Nunca lo había sido.

Abriendo los ojos, aún sentada en el polvoriento suelo de madera y de espaldas a la puerta, aguzó el oído. _Pasos_. Casi silenciosos. Provenían desde abajo. De la planta baja de la casa. Y no se trataba de Havoc, sin duda alguna, dado que no había un tercer sonido correspondiente al bastón. Así como no podían ser Rebecca o el teniente Breda. Ambos se habían marchado poco después. Aunque, por otro lado, podía ser la madre de Havoc, regresando. Sin embargo, eso parecía poco probable... a aquellas horas de la noche. Y con el clima que había afuera.

Sacando su arma con cuidado, removió el seguro. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, muy lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta, lamentándose el crujido de los goznes al hacerlo. Aún así, esto no pareció alertar a quien fuera que estuviera abajo, dado que el sonido de pasos continuó un poco más. Hasta detenerse. En puntas de pie, Riza bajó escalón por escalón con el arma cerca del rostro. Y una vez abajo, la apuntó hacia delante. Solo para sorprenderse de ver a Roy sentado en una silla, empapado y goteando. Con las rodillas distanciadas a la altura de los hombros, los codos descansando sobre estas y las manos entrelazadas delante suyo. Sobre las cuales descansaba su frente. Sus ojos cerrados. Su espalda encorvada hacia adelante.

—¿General? —susurró, viéndolo allí inmóvil. Gotas de agua fría cayendo de los mechones negros de su frente y hacia el suelo. Su boca en una tensa línea. Sus ojos ocultos de ella por sus grandes manos, las cuales proyectaban una sombra sobre sus pesados párpados caídos.

Lenta, muy lentamente, bajó el arma. Aún con sus ojos caramelo clavados en el perfil de él. Roy tenía _esos_ ojos, aún cuando no podía verlos y la carne de sus párpados los cubría, Riza lo sabía. El vacío. El dolor, la culpa. Si, ella lo sabía. Mejor que nadie. La carga que ambos llevaban día a día y desde su más tortuoso pasado. Los sueños, las pesadillas demasiado reales para portar el nombre con propiedad. La _sangre_. La sangre en sus manos que solo ellos podían ver cuando se miraban directamente.

—Ayer casi te pierdo, _otra vez_ —y la forma en que lo dice le recuerda exactamente a qué se refiere con ello. Su garganta está seca y arde, quema literalmente, con la fuerza que debe hacer para tragar sus emociones. Él es Roy Mustang, después de todo. Y no puede permitirse la debilidad porque eso es algo que ellos dejaron de merecer cuando tiñeron la arena de Ishbal del color de la sangre. Aún así, no puede evitarlo. No cuando todo se resume a _ella_. Él es débil, se recuerda. Y quizá siempre lo fue.

Riza Hawkeye siempre fue la fuerte de ellos dos. Y esta vez no hace la diferencia. No es excepción alguna. No cuando su voz estricta le comanda que se ponga de pie y que siga caminando. Ella no importa, después de todo. Él es el que cuenta, al final del día —Este es el camino que decidí, cuidar tu espalda... Ambos sabíamos los riesgos.

_No_. Él no había estado preparado. Ella podía, quizá, pero él jamás. Había sido inocente, como todas esas veces antes. Como siempre. De los dos, él siempre había sido el más inocente. Aún no entendía porque ella había decidido seguirlo. No realmente —No puedo perderte... Yo... realmente soy un _inútil_ —musitó, poniéndose de pie con el semblante oculto tras la sombra que proyectaba su negro flequillo—. Proteger a mis subordinados... ni siquiera fui capaz de eso...

Riza tensó la mandíbula, demasiado conciente del palpitar de su herida bajo los vendajes. En otra ocasión, le habría llamado _idiota_ y lo habría forzado a entrar en razón. Como todas esas tantas veces, cuando él había puesto en riesgo su posición y ascensión a la cima por la seguridad de ella, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. No podía obligarse a hacerlo. Como aquella vez cuando las llamas de la venganza lo habían consumido por el odio. Riza no deseaba más que derrumbarse allí con él, _otra vez_ —Sin importar lo que me hubiera podido ocurrir...

Pero él solo se tensó y frunció el entrecejo. No quería oírlo, pensarlo. No quería siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de que algo de esa naturaleza fuera a suceder. Y ella debería entenderlo, mejor que nadie. Que no toleraría perder a ningún otro subordinado o amigo. Más aún, que no toleraría perderla –de todas las personas- a ella. Después de todo, ¿no lo había dicho ella misma, a Havoc? ¿Qué él no era capaz de abandonar a nadie? ¿Aún cuando ella se había abandonado a sí misma, una vez? Era parte de su ingenuidad. Y ella había decidido allí y en aquel entonces, que eso era lo que _amaba_ de él. Lo que siempre la había atraído –casi gravitatoriamente- a su persona. No el carisma. No todas las demás cosas que Roy Mustang era y no era, sino solamente eso. Sus ingenuos ideales, y su ingenua actitud, para un hombre adulto. Aún si eso había desencadenado todo lo que había sucedido después en Ishbal. _Yo creo que un idiota así sería muy útil._

—No —los ojos caoba de ella se abrieron ligeramente. Sorprendida particularmente de la cercanía de él. Después de todo, ellos siempre habían mantenido una sana distancia. Tanto como podía serlo. Una distancia prudente. Como si entre ellos hubiera y siempre hubiera existido un vacío. Era, al fin y al cabo, un acuerdo tácito que habían sostenido por años. El de no cruzar la línea.

Roy cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza rendido, dando el paso restante y apoyando cansinamente su frente empapada sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella. Un escalofrío descendió por su espina dorsal. Y, sin embargo, nada tenía que ver con la fría piel de Roy contra la suya –tan súbita e inesperada-, o las pequeñas gotas heladas que caían de los cabellos negros de él y hacia el hombro de ella, sino con las descargas que expedían las yemas de los dedos de él, suaves y vacilantes, sobre el brazo derecho de ella. El cual, inmóvil, lánguido, permanecía al lado de su cuerpo.

Riza cerró los ojos, intentando tragar dificultosamente el nudo que acababa de formársele en la garganta, frente a la sensación de los dedos de él deslizándose cautamente por su muñeca –donde presionó con su pulgar suavemente, sobre su pulso de ella- y hacia arriba. Hasta detenerse en el codo, alrededor del cual se curvaron sus dedos. Su frente aún firme contra el hombro de ella. Y aún cuando no podía ver su expresión, sabía que tenía _esa_ expresión. La misma que probablemente estuviera agraciando sus femeninas facciones en aquel momento. Ellos no merecían eso. No con todo lo que habían hecho.

Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos parecían demasiado fuera de sí para volver a la zona segura que cada uno había delimitado para sí mismo. Y él continuaba tanteando los límites, con las yemas de sus dedos. Hacia arriba. Hasta detenerse en el costado de su cuerpo, donde se encontraba la herida más fresca. Pulsando. Bajo la ropa y bajo la desgarrada piel. _Una cicatriz más._ Solo eso, para ella no era nada. Pero él ya tenía demasiadas más de las que jamás hubiera deseado en el cuerpo de ella como para dejar de contar. La mayoría las había causado él, al fin y al cabo. Directa o indirectamente. Tamborileando, con sus dedos de la mano derecha, suspiró sobre la curva de su cuello. Un efímero y fantasmagórico soplo de aire. Presionando aún más sus párpados cerrados. Los tendones de sus manos tensos.

Y ella no se movió, no se apartó. No lo apartó. Aún cuando una parte de su mente le advertía del peligro. No lo hizo. Su auto preservación, su instinto de conservación, su sentido común. Incluso su terquedad respecto a ser estricta. Todas aquellas cosas que la hacían quien era, habían desaparecido de repente. Se habían desvanecido en el aire, el instante en que él la había tocado. Se habían evaporado con el contacto y la proximidad de Roy. Y por primera vez, no podía obligarse a sí misma a volver en sí. Aún sabiendo que aquello no era bueno. Que había razones por las que ellos no hacían _esto. _Y que ninguna de ellas había desaparecido, no realmente. En absoluto. ¿Cómo podría mantenerlo en su camino cuando estaba perdiendo el suyo?

Su garganta se contrajo, seca. Árida. Como el interior de su boca. Y todo su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente. Bruscamente, bajo los labios de él. Pudo sentirla, volverse rígida de un instante al otro, en el segundo en que presionó su boca firmemente contra el tejido cicatrizado de la herida de su cuello. Allí donde la piel se oscurecía y curvaba sobre sí misma en patrones desagradables. Mientras apartaba, con su dedo –y suavemente-, el cuello de tortuga de la remera que siempre solía usar bajo el uniforme. Justamente, para cubrir otro tipo de cicatrices. Cicatrices que existían en ella, también, por culpa de él.

Cerrando los ojos, ejerció un poquito más de presión, deslizándose a lo largo de toda la cicatriz, posando su boca aquí y allá; permitiéndose sentir el violento latir del pulso sanguíneo de Riza contra sus labios. La sangre fluyendo inalterable por sus venas. Por su cuerpo. _Viva_. Estaba viva y hubiera deseado permanecer ahí, de esa forma, infinitamente solo para asegurarse que seguía viviendo. Respirando. Que no la había perdido. No esta vez, tampoco. Al menos.

—¡Jefe-

Pero la voz de Havoc la trajo finalmente a la realidad. Por un instante, si bien tan solo uno, se había permitido arrastrar. Tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos rendida. Pero ahora todas las razones estaban volviendo –nunca se habían ido realmente-, todas y cada una. Ellos no eran estos, y nunca lo serían. Y ella debería haber sido más sensata que permitir que aquello –_fuera lo que fuera_- hubiera sucedido. Después de todo, esa era su función. Su objetivo. Mantenerlo a él centrado. Y eso era algo que no podía hacer estando ella misma descentrada. No, aquello no debería haber sucedido.

Con la mano firme, lo apartó con cuidado. Evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía lo que vería en aquella mirada negra. Y le aterraba pensar que sus propios ojos lucirían igual de desesperados al momento. Por lo que se enderezó y retrocedió un paso –entumecida- mientras él hacía lo mismo y aguardaba la llegada de Havoc al lugar en que ellos se encontraban.

—¡Jefe!, uh... —se detuvo. Observándolos a ambos. Aún cuando el semblante de ella lucía, una vez más, serio y estricto. Y aún cuando él había vuelto a lucir como habitualmente lo hacía. Riza pudo ver inmediatamente que Havoc lo había percibido. O quizá era ella quien sentía el aire espeso y no podía respirar. Pero evidentemente había _sentido_ algo. Algo que no debería haber estado allí. Entre ellos, en el aire, como flotando. Ahogándolos.

Por lo que rogando que su voz no fuera a traicionarla, se enderezó –chocando sus talones- y alzó su mano recta a su frente. Saludándolos a ambos y excusándose de regreso a su habitación. Sintiéndose aliviada, una vez en el cuarto, de no haber sonado demasiado asfixiada. O aturdida. Que era, de hecho, como se sentía. Como si todo diera vueltas a su alrededor. Como si el eje que la mantenía centrada día a día se hubiera desplazado y ya no hubiera nada que pudiera contenerla. Nada que pudiera mantenerla en su lugar. En su camino.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era ella la que se sentía perdía. Era ella quien había perdido su camino. Y eso era algo que no podía pasar. Simplemente no podía. No a ella, no a Riza Hawkeye.


	7. Terquedad

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, tristemente...**

7/10

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, y me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado. Y, como prometí, acá está el capítulo de hoy. Perdon, ayer quería -como en el capítulo previo- agradecer particularmente a todos y todas las personas que firmaron y no pude porque no estaba en mi casa. Estaba en el campo, y tuve que hacer que mi hermana me llevara al pueblo a buscar una compu para subir el capítulo correspondiente y esta andaba lentísima. Creo que si iba más lenta iba a retroceder en el tiempo... Por eso traté de ser breve, para poder subir el capítulo en tiempo y forma como prometí. Hoy, por otro lado, voy a hacerlo adecuadamente, **¡gracias!**, sincera y particularmente a: **okashira janet**,** Lucia991**,** Kmy42**,** Anne21**,** fandita-eromena**,** Alice Phantomhive011**,** Yai Ina **y** Arrimitiluki. ****¡Gracias, y gracias a todos!** por tomarse la molestia de seguir mi humilde historia. Ojalá este capítulo les guste (y ya saben, si tal no es el caso o simplemente quieren hacerme saber su opinión simplemente háganmelo saber)... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

VII

"Terquedad"

* * *

—¿Cómo se está sintiendo hoy, teniente? —la cuestionó con voz seria, formal. Mano derecha haciendo girar levemente el volante mientras mantenía sus ojos negros fijos al frente. En el camino. Por el espejo retrovisor, aún podía ver la tienda y a Havoc y a Breda, así como a la teniente segunda Catalina. Todos de pie –incluso Havoc, aunque ayudado con un bastón de madera-, y todos observándolos desaparecer entre el polvo que las ruedas del auto levantaban a lo largo del viejo camino de tierra. La lluvia había cesado, al menos, por ese día.

A su lado, Hawkeye viajaba sentada y erguida –tiesa inclusive, como siempre cuando se encontraba de servicio- y vestida nuevamente con su uniforme azul marino. La mirada seria y estricta también había retornado a sus ojos marrón rojizo, mientras estos observaban con expresión distante el panorama a medida que lo dejaban atrás —Mejor, general. Gracias por preguntar.

Roy movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Aún con la vista en el camino. Siempre con la vista en el camino. Sus labios en una línea recta —¿No extraña la calma de los cuarteles del Este, teniente?

—¿Señor? —lo cuestionó, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, la expresión de él pareció suavizarse aunque fuera un poco —Central, siempre es demasiado ajetreado. Ocupado. ¿No lo cree?

Ella asintió, volviendo también la vista al frente. Su humor afilado resurgiendo a la superficie —En el Este había menos papeleo.

Las comisuras de la boca de él se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa —Y más subordinados... —musitó, volviendo a ver las figuras de los tres alejarse más y más—. Lo que me recuerda. Creo que esta vez Havoc consiguió novia...

Riza cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente —Eso parece, general.

Roy viró a la izquierda en el camino, aún con la vista al frente pero luciendo ahora un poco más relajado. Sus dedos, forrados de blanco, tamborileando distraídamente sobre el volante. La sonrisa fanfarrona característica suya regresando por primera vez en el día a sus labios. Sin duda alguna, ella –quizá antes que él, inclusive- lo habría notado. Después de todo, su vista era su más afilado rasgo (después de su humor y su puntería, por supuesto) —¿Cuál fue su primera pista?

Ella sonrió, aún sentada erecta en el asiento de acompañante —Rebecca no fuma —y su cabello negro había olido a tabaco. Así como su piel también.

—Por supuesto —musitó para sí, en respuesta. Pensativo—. Después de todo, a Havoc le gustan los pechos grandes...

—¿General?

Rápidamente se corrigió —¿Eh? Oh, nada. Nada.

Y por largo rato cayeron en un vacío de silencio. En el cual, ella aprovechó para desarmar y ponerse a limpiar una de las tres pistolas que llevaba consigo. Puliendo, cuidadosamente, cada rincón de esta para evitar que fuera a trabarse o a fallar. Frotando, diligentemente, cada centímetro con el trapo que tenía en mano. Mientras él continuaba manejando en silencio. Observando, de vez en cuando –y por el rabillo del ojo- las manos de ella trabajar arduamente. Sus delgados dedos moviéndose grácilmente. Curvándose, sobre la tela y la parte del revólver en mano. _Te designo mi asistente. Quiero que cubras mi espalda. ¿Lo comprendes? Si digo que dejo mi espalda en tus manos... significa que puedes dispararme por detrás en cualquier momento. Si algún día pierdo mi camino... Mátame con tus propias manos. Tienes el derecho de hacerlo. _Con aquellas manos.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante, soltó un largo y tendido suspiro. Manteniendo las manos firmes en el volante para evitar que el auto se desviara en dicho momento. _¿Me acompañarás? _Esa era la promesa que habían hecho aquel día. La vida de ella a cambio de la suya. Su espalda como devolución a cambio de ella haberle confiado la suya, aquel día, tras el funeral. _Entendido. Lo acompañaré al infierno, si eso es lo que desea._ Pero, en retrospectiva, no parecía suficiente. No realmente. No con todo lo que él –arrogante y egoístamente- había recibido de ella a lo largo de aquellos años. Después de todo, jamás habría sido capaz de llegar a dónde se encontraba –a un paso de lograr su meta- sin ella. Sin Riza Hawkeye salvando su patético trasero de vez en cuando, cuando su imprudencia tomaba lo mejor de él. O cuando simplemente olvidaba sus debilidades y limitaciones. Jamás lo habría logrado.

Empezando por su alquimia, la cual había sido entregada directamente por ella cuando su sensei se había rehusado a enseñársela –y muerto posteriormente-, a causa de sus decisiones. Sus ojos, inconscientemente, se deslizaron a ella. Más concretamente, a su espalda, la cual se encontraba presionada contra el respaldar del asiento. Se preguntó entonces si dolerían. Las cicatrices. Las marcas y quemaduras que él mismo había infringido en su cuerpo. Aún lo recordaba perfectamente, pues no veía forma de siquiera empezar a olvidarlo; la forma en que su delicada y contaminada piel por la alquimia se había curvado con las primeras chispas de sus dedos.

La forma en que, poco a poco, había comenzado a enrojecerse hasta empezar a desprenderse lentamente. El _olor_ a carne y piel quemada. _Su _olor, el de su pálida piel achicharrándose. Chamuscándose, bajo los chasquidos de sus dedos. Una y otra vez. Así como las lágrimas que ella nunca había soltado a pesar de haberlas estado conteniendo en el filo de su mirada, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas bajo suyo. Clavando sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas. Ahogando gemido tras gemido de dolor en el interior de su garganta, la cual había terminado irritada. Y ese era el mejor de los males, en aquel entonces.

Poniéndolo todo en perspectiva, podía estar seguro de ello. Era y había sido un egoísta, desde que tenía memoria, y más aún respecto a ella. Un arrogante, quizá –también-, pues había deseado tenerla a su lado tras Ishbal. Aún cuando habían sido _sus_ ideales los que la habían arrastrado a ella en primer lugar a aquel infierno. Porque, sin importar cuanto hubiera querido creer que no, que no era cierto, Roy sabía que sí lo era. Y no perdería el tiempo pretendiendo que no estaba al tanto de ello.

Aún así, olvidar sus ojos de por aquel entonces aún le era imposible. _¿Cómo es posible? Sus ojos también se han convertido en los de una asesina..._ Vacíos. Muertos. Cansados. En retrospectiva, solo le había causado recuerdos penosos. Solo la había hecho pasar demasiadas dificultades. Y se lo había dicho, aquella vez cuando King Bradley la había tomado de rehén para evitar que continuara investigando e interfiriendo. Si, se lo había dicho sinceramente, en su despacho, cuando ella se había aparecido para pedirle por favor que no muriera –que Scar estaba en Central todavía. Pero ella solo había bromeado, aligerando las cosas. Las cargas, las culpas. _Quizá cometí un error al elegir a la persona a quien seguir. _Y a veces se preguntaba si habría sido cierto. O si alguna vez lo habría visto de esa forma. Pero entonces ella solo había sonreído calmamente.

Volvió en sí cuando la oyó a su lado volver a ensamblar la pistola a su forma original. Girando el tambor habilidosamente con su pulgar mientras ponía una a una las balas en su interior. Casi sin la necesidad de prestar demasiada atención a la acción. En lugar de eso, sus ojos caoba estaban fijos en el exterior del cristal. Mientras pasaba de una bala a la siguiente. Hasta que, de repente, la acción se detuvo. Última bala en mano —¿Sucede algo, general?

¿Acaso se había percatado de que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, o simplemente se acababa de percatar que la estaba observando? —No, teniente. ¿Me seguirá?

Ella soltó un suspiro y colocó finalmente la última bala, haciendo girar el tambor y volviéndolo a su lugar correspondiente —¿Tiene que preguntarme eso, a estas alturas?

Él sonrió, aunque sin voluntad de hacerlo —Supongo que no. "Si algún día pierdo mi camino, mátame con mis propias manos"...

Pero Riza lo interrumpió —Y aún lo sostengo, no se ha alejado del camino —aunque algo en su interior se contorsionaba de solo pensar cuan cerca habían estado de perderlo todo. De perderlo a él. _Por favor, coronel. No vaya a donde no puedo seguirlo_. Y de perderse a ella en el proceso, aquella vez. _Si piensas disparar, hazlo. Pero... ¿Qué harás luego de matarme?_ Aún así, no había debido pensar demasiado la respuesta. No había debido pensarla en absoluto. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. No viviría en un mundo donde él no existiera, eso era algo que simplemente jamás haría. La sola idea le resultaba intolerable. Aún entonces, aún fuera de peligro.

—Sigue siendo demasiado amable, teniente —sonrió y ella se contuvo de hacerlo también. Solo porque el anterior hilo de pensamiento había dejado en su boca un amargo sabor. Ella habría muerto, inmediatamente tras él. Así eran como eran las cosas y así lo iban a ser. Ella lo seguiría a su tumba—. Por cierto, espéreme aquí. Si me ocurre algo...

Riza cerró los ojos, y a la par que él abría la puerta del auto –el cual acababa de estacionar- y sacaba un pie al exterior, ella hizo lo mismo. Sintiendo la arena hundirse bajo su propio peso. Una vez más estaban en Ishbal –y parecía que sin importar qué siempre terminaban regresando allí- pero eso era algo que ella ya había sabido de antemano, que se dirigían allí. Sin que él tuviera que decirlo. Además, era inevitable todo aquello. Ishbal había sido el comienzo de todo, para él y para ella también. Para ambos. Y de una forma u otra siempre terminarían regresando. Incluso en sus peores y más realistas sueños. Incluso en la realidad.

—No lo haré.

Él la miró con expresión exasperada —No era una sugerencia teniente, sino una orden.

Ella continuó descendiendo del auto, como si nada —Una que no puedo cumplir, general.

—Está herida aún.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos y asintió, enderezándose y asegurando su arma en la parte baja de su espalda —Así parece. Sin embargo, mi trabajo es cubrir su espalda y no puedo hacer eso desde aquí.

Roy soltó un suspiro y asintió también, finalmente cediendo. Después de todo, sí llevaban juntos demasiado tiempo y sabía bien en qué cosas la teniente era intransigente y en cuales no. Riza Hawkeye era una mujer terca después de todo, en lo que se refería al trabajo y más aún en lo que se refería a su seguridad, y él no lograría hacerla cambiar al respecto. Nunca antes lo había logrado, de hecho y sabía muy bien que no comenzaría ahora —Bien, entonces... Vamos, teniente. Cuide mi espalda.

Ella asintió, caminando un paso tras él —Eso dije.

Roy se detuvo, dejando caer su cabeza rendido. El humor de la mujer era terrible, realmente, pero terriblemente afilado. Tanto que en ocasiones lograba hacerlo sentirse un completo inútil –como ella solía disfrutar llamarlo cuando él siquiera atentaba a señalar los momentos de debilidad y vulnerabilidad de ella- y lo lograba con pocas palabras. Y el semblante más serio del mundo. En cierto punto, era frustrante. Después de todo, el subordinado no era él, sino ella —Bien. Solo... no se esfuerce.

—Eso tampoco puedo cumplirlo, señor —ah... si, lo sabía. Aún así, había debido intentarlo. Siempre lo hacía. Riza Hawkeye se tomaba su trabajo demasiado en serio. Aunque, de decirlo en voz alta, ella estaría inmediatamente contradiciéndolo –nuevamente- diciendo que solo cumplía con su deber. Y en tiempo y forma, añadiría, seguramente, haciendo referencia a sus costumbres de dejar el papeleo para después.

La mujer podía reducirlo en solo segundos a cenizas. Lo cual, por supuesto, encontraba irónico realmente. Pero no lo diría —Bien, sígame.

Y, sin decir más, comenzó a hacerlo. Siempre un paso más atrás, y a su derecha, con el rostro rígido y los ojos asegurando el perímetro. Resintiendo el súbito calor del área, que a pesar de encontrarse en otoño no subsidia ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, a causa del pesado uniforme. Y, por supuesto, no ayudaba que la remera que llevara bajo la chaqueta de este fuera de mangas cortas y cuello de tortuga (adherida a su piel) pero sin duda alguna era algo a lo que _ella _no se resignaría a usar. Por razones que ya no tenía sentido repasar.

Así que simplemente continuó avanzando, como siempre lo había hecho, detrás suyo. Observando los cortos mechones azabache de su nuca humedecerse y adherirse a su piel también a causa de la transpiración de su cuerpo. Observando su ancha espalda moverse a cada paso, y con el movimiento de sus hombros, ligeramente. De un lado al otro. Sin siquiera cuestionarle a dónde irían. Jamás lo había hecho, no realmente. Eso era, cuestionar a dónde seguirlo. Después de todo, esa era la promesa que habían hecho. Y ella lo seguiría hacia el mismísimo infierno, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Finalmente, él se detuvo. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Frente a ambos se alzaba una tienda de campaña grande y de tela raída –bastante precaria, por cierto- dentro de las cuales se oían voces. Una de las cuales resultaba particularmente familiar. Enderezándose y llevando su mano a su frente le indicó –sin siquiera necesitar decirlo- que aguardaría afuera mientras él discutía los asuntos que debiera discutir con aquella persona. Roy asintió, devolvió el gesto y agachándose se introdujo en la carpa, haciéndose paso con su mano derecha a medida que ingresaba. Los ojos caoba de ella fijos en la cicatriz que aún permanecía grabada en la carne del dorso de esta. De _aquella _vez, aquella fatídica vez en que lo había dado por muerto frente a _aquella_ mujer. Lust. Si es que podía siquiera llamarla de esa forma.

Soltando un calmo suspiro, se paró dando su espalda a la entrada de la tienda de campaña. Como siempre, enderezada y con los hombros tiesos, rectos, bajo el pesado uniforme azul. Sus talones unidos. Sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Desde el interior, se podían oír voces nuevamente. Tres, concretamente; la de Tim Marcoh, la de Roy y la de un tercer sujeto masculino. Uno que, sin duda –y a juzgar por la voz- andaría entre los 70 años aproximadamente. Si mal no lo recordaba, se trataba del anciano sacerdote Ishbalita que solía acompañar a Miles o a Scar eventualmente. Uno de los que había accedido a ayudarlos aquella vez, durante el día prometido, a salvar Amestris. Convenciendo a un considerablemente grande grupo de Ishbalitas a trabajar en conjunto con ellos.

—Mustang-san, ¿qué sucederá ahora? —había preguntado el hombre. Su voz cansada, preocupada. No lo culpaba, un nuevo conflicto bélico –más aún, causado por algo como eso- solo terminaría de destruirlos. Roy lo sabía, y ella también. Ishbal no soportaría una segunda ronda, y ellos no querían arriesgarse tampoco.

—¿Sucederá? Nada —aseguró el moreno, y Riza solo cerró los ojos al oírlo. Al oír su voz. Como asintiendo con él, aún cuando no podía verla. Nadie podía verla—. Yo aseguré a Marcoh-san y a Knox-san que asumiría esa responsabilidad por mi cuenta. Y a cambio se me fue concedida la vista. Nosotros no tenemos derecho alguno a juzgar dado que esto es la consecuencia de nuestros actos. Sin embargo —su voz se endureció—, no podré hacer nada si otro acto de este tipo llega a oídos de la milicia.

El hombre volvió a hablar —Lamento lo sucedido con su subordinada...

Por un instante, Riza se preguntó si respondería algo dado que el silencio se prolongó y a juzgar por el ambiente se trataba de un silencio denso. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió de oír la voz de Roy una vez más —Nada irreparable ocurrió... —lo oyó decir, terriblemente serio— Por otro lado, Doctor Marcoh, me gustaría que revisara la herida una vez más antes de partir. Verá, mi subordinada es una persona terca y se rehúsa a quedarse en su lugar. Sin importar cuanto lo ordene.

En el exterior de la carpa, Riza no pudo evitar dejar escapar una casi sutil –e imperceptible- sonrisa. Evidentemente, esa última observación había sido para que ella la oyera. Aún desde afuera. Y con la ventaja de que sabía que Riza no sería capaz de oponerse no teniendo lugar alguno en la discusión. Y había funcionado. Pues, de tener ella voz en el asunto, no habría permitido que retrasaran aún más su regreso a Central por algo tan trivial como eso. Después de todo, había sobrevivido a peores. Y había sido capaz de continuar luchando después, como aquella vez, cuando él había perdido la vista. Pero, aún así, Roy insistía en continuar preguntando por _sus _heridas, y _su _condición cuando la de él era generalmente peor. Y esa vez no había sido excepción. Ninguna lo era.

—Eh... Si... Si, por supuesto —lo oyó responder. Y dejando eso aclarado, pasaron al siguiente tema relevante a discutir. La reconstrucción de los edificios en ruina. La cual estaba tomando más tiempo del esperado. Después de todo, y aún con la disolución del área de confinamiento, los Ishbalitas necesitaban un lugar al que regresar. Y tierra árida y vacía de recursos no debía ser una opción. No cuando la destrucción de estos también era consecuencia de la guerra que ellos mismos habían llevado adelante.

Un sonido de pasos la alertó de alguien aproximándose a ella. Bajando la mirada, siguió el rastro de pequeñas pisadas sobre la arena. Más y más próximas. Hasta detenerse delante suyo. Allí, a no más de dos pasos, se encontraba el niño de tez cetrina y ojos carmesí que había visto días antes allí. Su expresión denotaba timidez, arrepentimiento y tristeza. Sus ojos rojos permanecían fijos en el costado de su abdomen, allí donde había impactado la bala, mientras blancos mechones de cabello cubrían su frente —Ah... Anou...

Inevitablemente, sus ojos se suavizaron, aún cuando su postura permaneció tensa y formal. Entonces, e inesperadamente, le extendió la mano –como si se tratara de un adulto y no un niño pequeño- y exclamó—. Puedes llamarme Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Encantada de conocerte.

El niño, desconcertado, parpadeo unos instantes. Observando la mano extendida hacia él en silencio. Luego, con tristeza, bajó la mirada a sus pies, los cuales removió incómodo —¿Duele?

Ella ladeó la cabeza suavemente y llevó la mano que aún tenía en el aire a donde se encontraba su herida, casi inconscientemente. Su semblante ensombreciéndose ligeramente —¿Esto? No es nada...

El pequeño permaneció en silencio —Oh... Lo siento, Onii-san odia a los militares porque ellos se llevaron al abuelo y al hermano de mamá y mamá esta triste por ello...

Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Era lo mismo, una y otra vez. Sus acciones, la milicia, habían destruido más vidas de las que realmente podía contar. Los efectos colaterales también habían sido demasiados. La pareja de médicos Rockbell también había sido un ejemplo de ello. Así como lo eran otros tantos más. Sin importar el lugar, o el bando, muchas personas habían muerto. Y muchas habían sobrevivido, cargando el dolor que eso implicaba también —A mi tampoco me gusta demasiado... —confesó, finalmente. No era la primera vez que lo decía, así como tampoco era la primera que recibía una mirada de confusión en respuesta— pero... —continuó— quiero ser capaz de ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Además, lo hice porque hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Y ese es el camino que yo elegí, por mi cuenta —_si, es tal como dice la alquimia... si este mundo se rige por el intercambio equivalente... debemos atravesar el río de sangre cargando con el peso de aquellos que hemos asesinado... como precio para que las siguientes generaciones disfruten de la felicidad. _

El niño abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero en ese instante la entrada de la carpa se partió –con ayuda de una mano- y la figura de Roy Mustang apareció del interior de esta. Irguiéndose inmediatamente después de haber logrado salir por completo de esta —Teniente...

Ella se volteó a él y llevó su mano a su frente —¿Si, general?

—El doctor Marcoh revisará ahora su herida, es una orden —añadió, viéndola separar los labios y lista para contradecirlo. Y esta vez, a pesar de todo, no lo hizo. Aún cuando odiaba la idea de continuar retrasándolo y aún cuando aborrecía todavía más la idea de su espalda desnuda a otros ojos que no fueran los suyos propios. O los de aquel que ya conocía la existencia de las marcas de su espalda, aquel que ya conocía su carga (la que su padre había depositado en ella). Y sin embargo, supuso también que era inevitable. Aún con todo, Marcoh ya debía haber sido capaz de ver el tatuaje la primera vez que había atendido la herida de bala. Y de todas formas resultaría ilegible al más habilidoso alquimista. Por lo que no importaba, no realmente. La sensación en la base de su estómago era solo cosa de ella.

—Señor, si señor —respondió e ingresó sin decir más al interior en el momento en que el sacerdote Ishbalita también abandonaba la tienda de campaña. Dejándola con Marcoh para que este pudiera realizar su trabajo correctamente.

Si en alguna ocasión, previa o actual, fue capaz de ver o dar siquiera un mero vistazo al tatuaje de su espalda no dijo nada. Así como tampoco dijo nada en relación a las quemaduras que se extendían por encima de su omóplato izquierdo –casi completamente- y hacia parte del derecho, o la que se hallaba poco más abajo de la curva del omóplato derecho, a la altura de donde comenzaría su pecho. Lo cual resultó un alivio para Riza, dado que no tenía intención alguna de involucrarse en una explicación de todo esto –una que solo había dado _una _vez a_ una _solapersona- y menos aún una que fuera a retrasar aún más los objetivos de Roy una vez que regresara a Central. Eso era, exponer a aquellos que continuaban abusando de su posición en la zona este del país. Y a aquellas conexiones que sin lugar a duda tenían en los cuarteles de Central.

Abotonándose finalmente el último botón de su uniforme, abandonó la tienda de campaña con un breve gracias al alquimista por haber cerrado su herida –como ella lo había pedido, a pesar de las objeciones médicas que Marcoh había señalado- y se enderezó al salir al exterior. Buscando inmediatamente con la mirada a su superior. El cual, extrañamente, no se encontraba en los alrededores inmediatos. De hecho, la única persona –además de Tim Marcoh- que se encontraba allí era el pequeño niño Ishbalita. Pero Hawkeye estaba empezando a inquietarse de no verlo allí, dado que nada bueno pasaba cada vez que lo perdía de vista. Y una vista al pasado era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerse de eso.

—¿Agitada, teniente? —bromeó, apareciendo por su flanco izquierdo. Con una arrogante sonrisa. Y acompañado del Mayor Miles. Molesta, se volteó a verlo.

—¡General! ¡¿Qué cree que estaba haciendo? —lo reprendió.

Desconcertado —¿Eh? —Roy parpadeó dos veces.

—¡Si tan solo hubiera aguardado podría haber cubierto su espalda y no habría tenido necesidad de pasearse completamente expuesto! ¿Acaso es idiota? —continuó. Y él solo asintió resignado, ignorando la expresión divertida del mayor Miles a su lado, quien realmente pretendía no estar prestándoles atención. En cierta forma, le traía recuerdos de estar de regreso en Briggs. Aunque la Teniente Hawkeye era incluso dócil en compasión con la General Armstrong. No, ni siquiera esa comparación era suficiente.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —exclamó, soltando un cansino suspiro. Después de todo, debería haberlo previsto. No era la primera vez tampoco.

Sin embargo, y de repente, se detuvo y enderezó. Saludándolo nuevamente como debería haberlo hecho desde el inicio, dado que ella era su subordinada y él era su superior. Y ese eran el tipo de cosas que no olvidaba —Oh, lo siento. Teniente Hawkeye reportándose luego de la revisión.

Roy asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que ya no era necesario —Descanse, teniente. ¿Lista?

—Si, señor.

Sin siquiera decir más, comenzó a caminar de regreso —Vamos —en la dirección hacia la que se encontraba el auto.

—Bien —y ella comenzó a seguirlo. Como siempre, sin preguntar nada. E incluso cuando ingresaron al auto, y él lo encendió, y poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse de Ishbal. Y del Este, ella no dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Simplemente lo observó de reojo, una que otra vez.

—Teniente, ¿cómo está su herida?

Riza lo observó una vez más, una ojeada, mirando por el espejo retrovisor la gran mancha de sangre en el asiento trasero del auto de él —Bien, general. Gracias por preguntar.

El moreno asintió —Bien. Porque, como dije, no puedo costearme el perder otro subordinado —_no puedo perderte_—. Así que no pierdas la cordura. No desperdicies tu vida —_otra vez_—. ¿Entendido?

—Si —susurró, bajando la mirada. Debería haberlo sido, más fuerte, eso era. Pero a veces, era demasiado difícil mantenerse en pie—. Lo siento mucho.

Demasiado difícil. Pero él hacía las cosas, en definitiva, del todo un poco más tolerables sino, al menos, menos intolerables. Él lo hacía todo razonable. Lo hacía todo soportable. Y por esa razón, y por todas las anteriores –las que podía nombrar y las que prefería evadir-, lo seguiría hasta la muerte. Lo seguiría hasta el final.


	8. Una bala por un beso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen.**

8/10

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí el capítulo ocho y antepenúltimo de esta historia. Que sinceramente espero les guste... Como en los capítulos anteriores quiero agradecerles particularmente a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. Y gastaron parte de su preciado tiempo solo para dejarme un review, lo cual me hizo muy feliz y alegró mi día. Gracias, de verdad, ya que saber de ustedes me anima a seguir escribiendo. En fin, agradecimientos especiales a: **okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **Kmy42**, **Anne21**, **fandita-eromena**, **Alice Phantomhive011**, **Yai Ina**, **Arrimitiluki **y **Klan-destino**. **¡Gracias a todos los lectores! **Y ojalá este capítulo les guste... Y, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto. De todas formas, y de antemano, les agradezco ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

VIII

"Una bala por un beso"

* * *

Nunca le había gustado la lluvia, no realmente. De hecho, la odiaba. La forma en que creaba una especie de película densa y plomiza entre el cielo y la superficie terrestre, haciéndolo lucir todo más pequeño. Como si, de repente, al mundo le estuvieran faltando partes de este. Suponía que era una tontería de su parte, y podía enumerar otra serie de razones más triviales también para acompañar su sombrío humor. Como el hecho de que la humedad se adhería a su azabache cabello –habitualmente lacio y terso- haciéndolo lucir como una terrible mata de pelo que podía provenir del cuerpo de una alimaña, o algo similar. Pero eran todas tonterías, excusas del lado más insufrible de su personalidad –como probablemente Riza lo pondría si tuviera voz en el asunto- y nada más. La lluvia lo hacía _inútil _–como ella no tan amablemente solía ponerlo- y no había demasiado más al respecto del tema. Roy Mustang odiaba sentirse inútil.

Como futura piedra angular del país, debería al menos ser capaz de proteger a sus subordinados en días lluviosos, y _no_ debería ser al revés. No con él siendo incapaz de encender sus llamas por algo tan tonto y trivial como unas meras gotas de lluvia. Tan solo partículas de agua. Era odioso, realmente. El que algo así lo redujera a algo similar a un patético fósforo húmedo. Y tuviera que depender de sus subordinados para salvaguardar su patético trasero mojado. Realmente, resultaba un completo estorbo.

—Hidrógeno, dos. Oxígeno, uno —musitó para sí, malhumorado. Hundiendo, para aumentar su desgracia, su bota en un charco de agua y salpicándose el dobladillo del pantalón de su uniforme militar. _Maldición... _

Un paso más atrás, sosteniendo un paraguas negro sobre la cabeza de él, se encontraba la teniente primera. Observándolo en silencio y con semblante serio —¿General? —lo cuestionó, sin alterar su expresión. Después de todo, Roy era y siempre había sido del tipo de ofuscarse melancólicamente en ese tipo de clima. Y realmente no creía que a aquellas alturas de sus vidas fuera a cambiarlo.

—Dos moléculas de hidrógeno, una de oxígeno —repitió, aclarándose con expresión sombría—. Eso es el agua.

Honestamente, ella no era alquimista como lo era él, pero sabía lo suficiente para estar al tanto de ese hecho —Lo sé, señor.

Él alzó ambas manos trágicamente, enfatizando su punto. Señalando sus guantes humedecidos. En ocasiones, Roy resultaba exageradamente dramático realmente, incluso peor que Havoc en las ocasiones en que su vida amorosa fracasaba inevitablemente —¿Sabe, teniente, que el hidrógeno es altamente inflamable? Es irónico...

Riza continuó un paso tras él, sosteniendo el paraguas negro sobre su cabeza y refugiándolo de la lluvia. Aunque sin demasiado éxito, dado que él continuaba gesticulando y moviéndose y corriéndose del radio que cubría el modesto objeto —General, si continúa moviéndose no podré-

Él se detuvo, y se volteó a verla. Su expresión seria, cuando alzó su mano forrada de blanco y la posó sobre la de ella que sostenía la sombrilla por el mango. Sus dedos tamborileando por un segundo, solo un segundo, para desconcierto de ella, mientras le retiraba el objeto de la mano. Y de repente, su expresión se volvió ridícula de nuevo. Con esa sobre dramatización innecesaria para la situación —¿Cuál es el punto, teniente? La lluvia ya me alcanzó... Mejor cúbrase usted —sugirió, colocando esta vez el paraguas sobre la cabeza de ella.

Pero Riza solo se la quitó nuevamente de las manos, y volvió a colocarla sobre la cabeza de él. Negando calmamente con la cabeza, su expresión intransigente —No es necesario general. No soy yo la que es una _inútil _en la lluvia. Así que preocúpese por usted, por favor.

Sin duda alguna, si la lluvia no había aguado su humor, su teniente primera lo había hecho en un segundo y sin vacilar. A veces podría jurarlo, realmente, que la mujer era peor que un baldazo de agua fría a su vigoroso ego. Una bofetada, sin la necesidad de recurrir a un recurso cliché como ese al que solían apelar el resto de las mujeres comunes y corrientes, como las que solía conocer en todas esas citas sin sentido. Pero ella no era así y nunca lo había sido. De hecho, Roy podía jurar que ni siquiera necesitaba las pistolas para lucir atemorizante, aunque sin duda alguna estas eran una especie de _bonus_ a la imagen. No que él se quejara, no realmente, ella y sus armas le habían salvado el patético trasero en varias ocasiones. Incluido aquel preciso día.

—No me lo recuerde, teniente —musitó, retomando su camino de regreso a central. Sus botas embarradas y los bordes de su pantalón empapados por completo.

Un odioso día, en efecto. Aunque debía admitirlo, el que ella fuera un baldazo de agua fría para su impetuosa mente era algo útil. Él nunca había sido del tipo sensato y reflexivo. Y tendía a actuar antes de pensar correctamente. Al menos en situaciones de confrontación y lucha. Y eso era lo que había ocurrido exactamente aquel día cuando finalmente habían vuelto a dar con el asesino en serie y alquimista que tenía un pedido de captura sobre su cabeza, y aquel que se les había escapado en aquella previa ocasión.

Por supuesto, él había actuado negligentemente y había desatendido el factor "lluvia" como algo crucial, otra vez. Y se había dispuesto a enfrentarse –colocándose los guantes con calma- cuando la voz de ella, firme y sensata –como siempre- lo había vuelto a traer a la realidad. Con ese clima, con tanta humedad, ni siquiera sería capaz de encender un maldito cigarrillo de los que solía fumar Havoc. Menos aún detener a un asesino serial de mujeres y alquimista demente que solía experimentar sobre quien sabe qué cosas con fetos. Sin importar cuanto quisiera incendiarlo por siquiera atreverse a considerar el dañar a su preciada subordinada y teniente.

Sin embargo, ella se había encargado de todo. Y no era la primera vez. Lo cual hacía la situación del todo un poco más odiosa. Él se suponía que debería protegerla a ella, y no al revés. Aún cuando la misión de Hawkeye _era_, en efecto, proteger su espalda. Él se había referido a cosas más grandes, peligros mayores. No a alquimistas de medio pelo, aspirantes a científicos locos y pervertidos que creían estar justificados por la alquimia —Estúpida lluvia... —se quejó, cerrando los ojos y continuando con paso calmo.

Y no hacía falta aclarar siquiera que ella le había cedido todo el crédito de la captura a él. Sin duda alguna. Había dado un paso a un lado, guardado calma y fríamente su revólver –antes de que los refuerzos llegaran-, y había retomado su lugar tras su espalda. Silenciosa. Desapareciendo nuevamente en el fondo, armonizando con este y logrando pasar completamente desapercibida para cuando el resto de los militares habían llegado al lugar. Simplemente porque ella era, y siempre había sido, así de desinteresada. Respecto a él. La altruista de los dos. La que lo anteponía a él ante todo, incluso su propia vida. Después de todo, eso había hecho la mayor parte del tiempo. Vivido por otros, por su padre, y por él luego. Aún cuando nunca se lo había dicho a él, no explícitamente.

—Teniente, ¿usted odia la alquimia?

Tomada desprevenida por la pregunta, lo observó detenidamente. Roy alzó la mirada al cielo, su expresión seria. Los ojos terrosos de ella se suavizaron ligeramente, en expresión pensativa —No creo que sería correcto decir que sí, no.

Al parecer, esa no era la respuesta que él había esperado; porque sus ojos del color del carbón se posaron de reojo en el semblante de ella —¿No? —no lo entendía. Si había alguien para tener interminables motivos para odiarla era ella. De todas las personas.

Al fin y al cabo, la alquimia se había llevado a su padre y la sanidad que restaba de él en los momentos previos a su muerte. E incluso cuando el hombre había estado vivo, Roy rara vez lo había visto interactuar con su hija. Berthold Hawkeye mismo lo había dicho: _Los alquimistas son seres que persiguen la verdad durante toda su vida. Solo se consideran muertos a partir del momento en el que han dejado de pensar. Yo morí mucho tiempo atrás..._ Aún cuando todavía la había tenido a ella. No había importado. No realmente. E incluso había ido al extremo de marcar y mancillar la inmaculada piel de su propia hija, en un lapso de sus 16 a 20 años, por el bien de su investigación.

—Los alquimistas son criaturas despreciables... —e incluso él mismo había cometido atrocidades con la alquimia. La alquimia que ella misma le había dado, creyendo un ideal que jamás había podido ser. No en Ishbal. No en aquella tierra olvidada de Dios y abandonada a su suerte. La alquimia de su espalda solo le había causado dolor. Una carga, le había llamado ella, y con razón. Una que solo le había causado dolor y pecados, y sufrimiento y cicatrices de quemaduras que jamás deberían haber estado en su cuerpo, para empezar.

Pero Riza solo cerró los ojos y continuó caminando tras él, con la sombrilla en su mano. Pretendiendo no ver los puños de él cerrados y sacudiéndose violenta pero contenidamente —La alquimia, como las armas, puede ser una herramienta para quitar vidas... pero también para proteger... Comprender. Descomponer. Recomponer. ¿No es así?

Era en parte mentira, y en parte verdad. Sus palabras. Riza Hawkeye las creía, pero no era tan inocente para creer que las armas –y la respectiva alquimia- no eran capaces de causar las atrocidades que ella misma había visto con sus propios ojos. Solo que no creía en ellas como algo más que una herramienta u objeto, algo incapaz de causar dichos horrores, de no ser por los humanos jalando el gatillo o –en otro caso- chasqueando los dedos, y sabía a la vez que se estaba mintiendo.

Se lo había dicho a él, una vez, que las armas de fuego eran buenas porque no dejaban en su portador la sensación de una persona muriendo en sus manos. Pero se estaba engañando, Roy se lo había dicho también, y ella había estado de acuerdo. Aún así, había decidido continuar engañándose –todo lo que fuera necesario-, para poder así continuar con su deber de soldado y asegurar la seguridad de otros. De las generaciones futuras. Y de _él_.

Por él, continuaría engañándose hasta la muerte —Por eso no guardo rencor alguno contra la alquimia... —después de todo, Riza sabía mejor que culpar a otros de las desgracias que ellos –y solo ellos- habían causado, y de las atrocidades que habían cometido. En su pasado. Y las que quizá debieran cometer en el futuro. _Hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Pero nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Sólo lo hago por voluntad propia. Yo escogí asesinar a las personas... hasta el día en que la persona a quien debo proteger logre su ansiado objetivo. _

Y él lo sabía, ¡maldición que lo sabía!. Aún a pesar de que había deseado engañarse por tanto tiempo al respecto. Era perfectamente conciente de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, así como ella lo era de todo lo que ocurría en él. Así lo había sido siempre y así lo sería. Por esa razón, y si no fuera el cobarde que en verdad era, la habría besado allí mismo. Por todos los años que habían vivido con las cargas sobre sus hombros. Por las cargas que él había puesto sobre sus hombros, la habría besado como había tenido intención de hacerlo la otra noche. Pero no lo haría. Y eso estaba bien también, ella le dispararía de todas formas por siquiera intentarlo. Más aún, en público. Riza Hawkeye era demasiado correcta para ese tipo de cosas.

No obstante, su cuerpo se había volteado a ella y aún permanecía observándola fijo –aún bajo el paraguas-, batallándose entre actuar compulsivamente ignorando todo lo demás o no. Pero no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo en ese juego para perder él el control de esa forma. No después de tantos años, no ahora. No después de tanto tiempo -que parecía una eternidad- girando en círculos y trazando líneas que jamás debían cruzar. Él había sido débil, una vez. Y por alguna razón irónica del destino ella lo había permitido –en vez de dispararle en la cabeza con sus propias manos- pero eso debería ser un recordatorio de que aquello no debería volver a ocurrir.

Ella lo pensaba, de eso Roy estaba seguro. Y él _debería_ pensarlo también. Debería, porque aunque sabía que en algún punto lo hacía, se resignaba a renunciar –valga la redundancia- a la idea del todo. A la posibilidad, siquiera. Aún cuando ella le disparara, Roy estaba seguro que valía la pena. Una bala por un beso. Pero estaba demasiado convencido también de que ellos no eran eso. Y había razones para que no lo fueran, razones que nunca desaparecían. No por completo. Y no había tantas para hacer lo incorrecto. Desgraciadamente, nunca las había. De otra forma, no se llamaría incorrecto.

—¿General? Si continuamos aquí atraparemos un resfriado —la oyó decir, casi suplicar -aunque quizá era su imaginación porque Riza Hawkeye no suplicaba, nunca suplicaba- compeliéndolo a moverse. A continuar su camino.

Él asintió, finalmente, y se volteó para retomar su paso firme de regreso a los cuarteles. Sin embargo, y tras caminar un par de calles, algo atrajo su atención. Algo que lo hizo detenerse al instante. Con todos los conflictos ocurridos en Ishbal, y en el Este, e incluso con el asunto del asesino en serie casi había olvidado la fecha. _Casi_, porque le resultaba imposible hacerlo realmente. Siempre estaba allí, en su cabeza, el recuerdo. La cabina que acababan de pasar tres cuadras atrás donde _él_ había sido asesinado, a sangre fría (por un asqueroso homúnculo cobarde), la cual habían limpiado cuidadosamente para que pareciera que nunca nada había pasado allí. El rastro de sangre que aún podía imaginarse proviniendo desde el cuartel y hasta ese exacto lugar. Y a la extensión de hierba llena de tumbas que se extendía ahora por su flanco derecho. Descendiendo de la calle pavimentada al lugar eternamente verde y poblado, e irónicamente siempre silencioso.

No dijo nada. Y, por supuesto, con ella a sus espaldas no fue necesario. Era aquel día, después de todo, después de tanto tiempo, y ella nunca había necesitado palabras de parte de Roy para comprenderlo. Así que sencillamente lo siguió, siempre escudándolo de la lluvia con esmero, acomodando la sombrilla a las necesidades de él, dirigiéndose camino abajo –por la pendiente fangosa y empinada- y cuidando de no caerse en el intento. De no resbalar. Él la atraparía, probablemente –siempre lo hacía-, pero esa era una situación que ella misma no quería forzar. Había sido débil, después de todo, y se suponía que se esperaba más de ella. Él esperaba más de ella. Más sensatez, y sentido común, cuando él empezaba a carecer de este. Ese era el pacto, en definitiva.

Concentrándose en el sonido de sus pasos sobre la tierra húmeda, el barro y la hierba mojada hundiéndose bajo sus pies, lo siguió; aún sosteniendo la sombrilla negra sobre su cabeza. Cuando en realidad ya no tenía sentido alguno, los dos estaban mojados, de todas formas. Y si continuaban bajo la lluvia por demasiado más no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se empaparan por completo. No que eso importara tampoco, no realmente. Aquel día no tenían demasiado más que hacer, además del papeleo referente al caso del asesino serial que acababan de atrapar. Y eso era algo que podía esperar, al menos aquel día -decidió ella-, podía hacerlo. Alzando la mirada, observó el perfil de él fijo en la piedra frente a la que acababan de detenerse. _Maes Hughes_, rezaba imperturbable. Como siempre, como todos los años. Y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ya habían pasado cuatro. Cuatro años más del fallecimiento del hombre, cuatro que habían parecido doscientos. Incluso ellos parecían más viejos. Aún cuando se trataba todo de una ilusión del tiempo.

Y por largos instantes permanecieron allí, en silencio. Él observando la roca y ella observando la nuca de él. Goteando, y con sus cabellos negros adhiriéndosele a la piel. No podía recordarlo, no realmente; pero en algún momento debió haberse resignado a sostener el inútil objeto sobre sus cabezas porque hacía ya varios minutos que permanecía cerrado en una de sus manos. Temblando ligeramente, a causa del fresco aire de la tarde otoñal, y completamente olvidado a ambos. Como todo lo demás. Mientras las frías gotas de lluvia caían, una a una, sobre ambos. Empapándolos por completo. Era irónico, realmente, aquella vez él había llorado y esta vez lo estaba haciendo el cielo por ellos. Simplemente porque ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo de hacerlo, o el lugar, y llorar era algo que rara vez podían permitirse. Aún con todo, Riza Hawkeye no lloraba. Llorar era algo inútil -o eso se decía, que de hacerlo no lograría nada- y ella jamás se detendría a contemplar algo de tal naturaleza a no ser completamente pertinente. Como _aquella_ vez. Lo único verdaderamente pertinente era la vida de Roy Mustang.

Si, eso era todo lo que importaba —General —él se volteó a verla. Sus ojos carbón completamente drenados, cansados. Vacíos de toda emoción. Tanto que, por un instante, le recordó a Ishbal. Y a la expresión que todos ellos habían portado mientras llevaban la masacre a cabo—. Si continuamos aquí pescaremos un resfriado —le recordó.

El asintió, dando un último vistazo a la tumba del que una vez fuera su mejor amigo, "muerto en servicio". Oh, la ironía. Era el servicio el que lo había matado a él. La misma milicia a la que él se había unido jurando proteger. Y no al revés. Hughes no había muerto _por_ la milicia, lo había hecho como consecuencia de ella. Una terrible ironía, ciertamente; pero una tan real que era doloroso contemplar la piedra en que lo había convertido. Aún después de todos aquellos años, Roy no podía evitar sentir que finalmente comprendía lo que los hermanos Elric habían intentado hacer. Aún estar allí le hacía pensar en la trasmutación humana.

_Que pensamiento más egoísta..._ Los alquimistas en verdad eran criaturas desagradables, sin importar lo que ella dijera. Y él no era excepción alguna a la regla. Era un hombre, y uno egoísta, eso era —Devoto padre y esposo... —repitió, pasando su mano por su cabello empapado, acomodándose los cabellos negros hacia atrás—. ¿No le parece teniente que resulta hasta cómico?

—¿Qué cosa, general? —musitó en respuesta, cautamente, temiendo que sus palabras terminaran de romper con la poca sanidad que le quedaba al momento.

—Era un ridículo... —replicó, cerrando los ojos. Y siempre lo había sido. _Tú quieres proteger a tu país, pero yo quiero proteger a la mujer que amo_. Eso había dicho. _¿Encontraste a una mujer tan grandiosa?_ Cuando él había cuestionado sus motivos para unirse a los militares, allá por aquellos años de academia. _Eres un tonto, por supuesto que voy a encontrar una así_. Si, un ridículo. Ni siquiera la había encontrado, no entonces—. A veces creo que entrará por la puerta a fastidiarme con fotos de su hija.

No negaría que ella misma había tenido esa exacta sensación. Aunque a veces, solo a veces —Si...

—Realmente... Me pregunto en qué pensaba... —murmuró, más para sí que para su escolta y acompañante. Después de todo, Hughes había tenido una vida. Razones para vivir, más allá de su propia persona. Personas, que dependían de él. Una familia. Él no, él no tenía nada salvo un apartamento vacío al que regresar, un auto, una cama y un sofá y su ambición. Nada más. Hughes jamás debería haber muerto, no por el sueño de él. No por su objetivo. No cuando él mismo había tenido más que perder -al momento- que Roy mismo.

Si, había sido más bien algo retórico, pero se sorprendió de oír la voz calma de ella rompiendo el silencio y la lluvia, respondiendo, aún a pesar de que él no esperaba una respuesta, puesto que ni siquiera había formulado una pregunta. No abiertamente, al menos —Pensaba que era una buena ambición, general. Si... un buen sueño. Por el que valía la pena seguirlo.

—Hasta el mismo infierno... —repitió él, citándola a ella, con cierta amargura. _Suena interesante. Cuenta conmigo. Quiero ver qué clase de cambios traerán a este gran país tus ingenuos ideales. _

—Si eso es lo que se necesita, entonces si, hasta el mismo infierno señor.

—Si... —susurró, alzando la vista al cielo. Ella era igual a _él_. _Aún si solo consigues a uno, intenta hacer tantos amigos como puedas que te entiendan y apoyen._ Ellos lo habían seguido, sin cuestionarlo, todos ellos. Havoc. Breda. Falman e incluso Fuery... Por alguna razón, creído en sus ingenuos ideales también. Y por ellos, por la muerte de Hughes, y la parálisis de Havoc -que afortunadamente había quedado en el pasado- e incluso por las heridas en la carne de ella, y las veces que había estado a punto de morir. Por la vida que Hawkeye había tenido que resignar para seguirlo, por la sangre en sus delicadas manos que jamás debería haber estado ahí para empezar. Por todo eso, por su dedicación y por su tiempo. Y por haberle confiado su espalda y su vida. Él llegaría a la cima. Sin detenerse más ni mirar atrás. Sin vacilar.

Por la memoria de su amigo, por aquellos que habían confiado en él. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, por liberarla a ella de la carga que su vida había sido todo aquel tiempo lo haría. Alcanzaría su ansiado objetivo, continuaría ascendiendo. Trepando. Con ella a su lado. Como siempre. Siendo egoísta por un poco más de tiempo, reteniéndola. Solo un poco más, como lo había hecho hasta entonces —Estoy listo, teniente. ¿Vamos?

Enderezándose, llevó una mano a su frente —Si, señor —y, sin decir más, ambos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al cuartel general. Completamente empapados, y con el peso del uniforme mojado sobre sus cuerpos cansados.

Había sido un día largo, después de todo. Y parecía que últimamente esos no escaseaban en absoluto. No con todo lo que aún quedaba por hacer y lo que vendría más adelante. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo ya que habían dejado de ser esos inocentes adolescentes idealistas y no eran tan tontos como para pensar que el camino de allí en más sería fácil. Nunca lo había sido, después de todo, y no veían porque lo sería ahora. Aún sin homúnculos y círculos de trasmutación estatales, no tenía sentido de serlo. Se trataba de un país, al fin y al cabo. Millones de vidas que algún día estarían en sus manos y que debería protegerlas con solo éstas dos. Mientras países como Drachma al norte, Creta al oeste y Aerugo al Sur se alzaban como potenciales amenazas militares día a día. Buscando la forma de rodear el asunto y atacarlos directamente.

—¿Finalmente desistió, teniente? —bromeó, observándola de refilón cuando se acercaban al cuartel. Delante de ambos el edificio de concreto comenzaba a alzarse imponente.

Riza bajó la mirada al paraguas. Cerrado y completamente humedecido, en su mano —Supuse que no tenía sentido, general, dado que el daño ya estaba hecho.

No lo había dicho, no directamente, pero una vez más acababa de llamarlo inútil. De eso estaba seguro. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con su humor para no hacerlo —Es culpa suya, de todas formas. Por elegir seguir a un hombre inútil —musitó, amargado nuevamente.

Y esta vez ella solo sonrió. Calmamente. Como solo hacía cuando se trataba de ellos dos y solo ellos dos —Quizá me equivoqué al elegir a la persona a quien seguir...

—Espero que no se arrepienta de no haber huido hasta ahora... —fue su respuesta, sonriendo de lado.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, a su mismo paso, con la expresión ligeramente suavizada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —Cómo si fuera a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo...

Él solo asintió, sintiéndose aún más pesado repentinamente —Si... —observándola a ella también con ojos cansados, el cabello corto y rubio empapado y adherido a la forma de su cráneo. Cayendo, irregularmente, sobre su frente y por su nuca. Su uniforme también mojado por completo. Arruinado, con manchas de lodo aquí y allá, y sobre las botas.

Aún así, no dijo nada y continuó arrastrando los pies hacia el interior del edificio. Viéndose forzado a detenerse y saludar aquí y allá a demás militares que iban y venían por los pasillos. Algunos de ellos, llegando para sus turnos nocturnos mientras que otros regresaban finalmente –y tras un largo día de trabajo- a sus hogares. Él, por otro lado, no tenía demasiado a lo que volver. Y por ende no tenía apuro alguno. O eso pensó, al menos, mientras levantaba con un dedo el interruptor de la luz de la oficina. La cual en su interior se encontraba completamente vacía y en silencio. Y era en momentos como esos en que desearía que el resto de sus subordinados aún se encontrara allí. Al menos de esa forma podría oír las tontas quejas de Havoc sobre otra cita fallida y al teniente segundo Breda quejándose sobre Black Hayate –e intentando mantenerse lo más lejos de este posible- cuando el animal estaba cerca. Pero desear todo eso era en vano.

—¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta su escritorio, dejándose caer en la silla tras este a pesar de estar completamente mojado y de estar, por ende, humedeciéndolo todo a su paso. E incluso había dejado huellas de agua a lo largo de la habitación —Teniente, puede retirarse, si lo desea.

Pero ella solo cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su propio escritorio, ignorando el hecho de que también había dejado un rastro de agua a lo largo de todo el piso, cosa que en otro momento hubiera desaprobado. Sin embargo, ese era su estado. Y a aquellas horas no había nada que hacer al respecto. Salvo cumplir con su deber —Aún queda trabajo por hacer.

Él la observó con incredulidad, al momento. Pero no se quejó. Su presencia y compañía lo mantendrían en una pieza, y despierto, mientras luchaba contra el sueño y evitaba no desmoronarse allí mismo a causa de la sumatoria de todo. Al menos, hasta que fuera capaz de terminar el informe y dejarlo listo para ser retirado por Sciezka al día siguiente. Y entregado al mismo Fuhrer en persona. Aunque dudaba que el viejo zorro fuera a leerlo, realmente. Al menos no hasta dentro de unos días. No obstante, la teniente no permitiría esa negligencia de su parte. Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ella estaba allí para echarle un ojo, a toda hora. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que lo hacía sin siquiera quejarse. Aún cuando él no le hacía las cosas fáciles, no habitualmente. No en general.

Cerrando los ojos, se inclinó hacia atrás –sobre el respaldar de la silla- y cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano. Tensando su mandíbula inconscientemente en el proceso. _¡Deja de hacer que la teniente se preocupe por ti!_. Ridículo, sin duda alguna. Había llegado al punto en que un niño, un enano alquimista temperamental de 15 años (en aquel entonces), había debido reprenderlo a él. Un adulto. Uno que debería, a aquellas alturas, tener todo descifrado. Si, ridículo...

—General, ¿se siente bien? No tiene muy buen aspecto... Quizá deba irse a descansar, es probable que esté incubando un resfriado.

Pero él solo se enderezó y comenzó a trabajar, concentrado en el papel delante suyo —No, esta bien teniente. Prefiero hacer esto y terminar rápido, si no le molesta. Además, no es necesario que se quede. Estaré bien.

—Lo dudo —musitó ella, en respuesta, mientras continuaba su propia labor. Ignorando la sensación de frío que parecía calarle hasta los huesos. Cuando llegara a su apartamento, se aseguraría de darse una larga ducha tibia para quitarse la sensación, y se aseguraría de ponerse algo más cómodo. El uniforme, como estaba, pesaba demasiado y resultaba solo en una molestia.

—Ah... No se irá, ¿cierto? Bien —entonces se aseguraría de hacer su trabajo rápido también, con el fin de no retenerla más. Honestamente, no había demasiado más que pudiera robar de ella. Ya tenía su vida y su tiempo. Y su completa devoción a él y su causa. Si... no había demasiado más...

Depositando calmamente la pluma sobre el escritorio, con el último trazo de su firma finalmente depositado en el final de la hoja de papel, observó el reloj de plata de su bolsillo con expresión cansina. Pasada medianoche. ¿Tanto tiempo les había tomado todo aquello? No lo había parecido. Sin embargo, afuera, la oscuridad se había tragado la ciudad por completo y la lluvia no había siquiera cesado entonces. No, de hecho parecía peor. De forma que las farolas de las calles parecían simples velas intentando mantenerse encendidas a pesar del agua y la humedad. Probablemente hubiera sido una buena idea ir en auto, aquel día, pero no lo había creído necesario y había optado por caminar. Sin duda alguna, una mala elección. Una de la que llevaba demasiadas horas arrepintiéndose al respecto. Casi nunca caminaba. Ni siquiera sabía porque había decidido ese día algo así.

Tomando su abrigo, finalmente se puso de pie. Observándola a ella imitarlo y tomar el suyo, también negro. Mientras él se colgaba la bufanda sobre los hombros y se colocaba una par de guantes. Dando un último vistazo a la oficina. Vacía. Sin el ruido de sus otros subordinados parecía tan vacía como su propio apartamento. Aunque, de estar todavía ellos, ya se habrían ido de todas formas (a aquellas horas). Pero eso no importaba demasiado, no realmente. Al menos el tiempo en compañía de ella parecía menos denso. Riza Hawkeye siempre había tenido ese efecto, aún cuando no decía nada. Como cuando él solía estudiar alquimia con su padre, y ella se sentaba en una silla vieja de la cocina concentrada en sus propios asuntos. Con el entrecejo fruncido como aún lo hacía en su vida adulta. Si lo pensaba bien, ella siempre había lucido mayor para él de lo que realmente era. O no realmente, siempre había lucido como una adulta, para ser más específico. Incluso a sus jóvenes 16 años. Con su cabello corto y ropas sobrias y esa expresión que dejaba en claro que encontraba poco entretenido las tonterías que los demás jóvenes debían encontrar divertidas a su edad.

Además, nunca había intercambiado poco más de unas palabras con él. Solo las necesarias, y solo cuando requerido. Como pasarle mensajes de su padre, informarle cosas u entregarle el té que había preparado para él. Solo para él, aún cuando Roy jamás se lo había pedido. Y ella aún era así. Aún todo eso. E incluso aún conservaba ese lado más suave y amable de su personalidad que solo resurgía a la superficie en escasas ocasiones, cuando creía que nadie más estaba la viendo. Pero, por otro lado, había perdido esa inocencia e ingenuidad que una vez los dos habían compartido, sobre su visión del país y del mundo en general. Y eso era algo por lo que él se responsabilizaba profundamente. Él y solo él, tenía la culpa de eso.

—¿General? —lo llamó, notándolo distraído observando la lluvia aún bajo el techo de la entrada del edifico.

Él la observó, ladeando su rostro en su dirección —Disculpe teniente, parece que mi atención está algo dispersa hoy...

Ella lo miró preocupada, aunque solo ligeramente —¿Se encuentra bien? —la muerte de Hughes –y su correspondiente aniversario- siempre tenía un efecto similar en él.

—Si... Vamos.

Extendiendo su brazo, Riza se dispuso a abrir el paraguas, pero él la detuvo depositando su mano forrada de blanco sobre la de ella —Ahórrelo teniente. No tiene demasiado caso... En todo caso, úselo en usted.

Pero ella solo bajó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Caminando esta vez a su lado, en vez de unos pasos tras él, mientras empezaban a recorrer las completamente vacías calles de Central, en completo silencio. El agua cayendo torrencialmente sobre ellos, sobre ambos —General, no tiene que acompañarme.

Él soltó un suspiro, su aliento convirtiéndose en vapor a causa del frío, y simplemente continuó caminando. Estaba prolongando su regreso, lo sabía. Y sabía también que era algo inútil dado que era algo inevitable pero aún entonces no podía evitar estirar el momento. Si tan solo por un instante más, quería permanecer allí. En vez de encontrarse en un espacio vacío y oscuro donde se vería forzado a revivir la impotencia de haber perdido a un amigo y subordinado a causa de su ignorancia y negligencia, con un vaso de Whiskey en mano antes de irse a la cama. La cual estaría vacía también. Dado que se trataba de _ese_ día y él no se habría molestado siquiera en concertar una cita. De hecho, algo de esa naturaleza era lo último que tenía ese día en la cabeza. Un encuentro trivial.

—No, esta bien teniente. Hoy no tengo prisa. Así que permítame... —musitó, refugiando ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Y ella solo lo miró de reojo, trazando las líneas de su perfil con su mirada terrosa.

Finalmente, susurró —Gracias... —con una casi imperceptible curvatura de sus comisuras. Y él asintió, dándole una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo en silencio. Mientras ambos continuaban su camino hasta la entrada del gran edificio. Dándole la espalda, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó a despedirse y agradecer la cortesía, él había ya seguido de largo, pasado junto a ella e ingresado al hall del edificio. Goteando a cada paso sobre el suelo de madera. Cerrando los ojos, se volteó nuevamente y cerró la puerta. Ambos retomando su camino por los pasillos del edificio y hacia el apartamento suyo. Eventualmente, mirándolo de reojo para intentar discernir qué pasaba por su cabeza. Pero todo lo que sus ojos negros revelaban era un juicio nublado. Nada más. Nada menos. Una mente ofuscada. Manipulando las llaves nuevamente, con una mano, se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera que era la entrada a su residencia. Desde adentro, se podía oír el sonido de Black Hayate olisqueando bajo la ranura de la puerta. Reconociendo que, en efecto, se trataba de su ama. Y alguien más, familiar.

Introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, se volteó una vez más a él –que permanecía en completo silencio, tanto que empezaba a resultarle aterrador- y sin embargo, no pudo siquiera llamarlo general. No pudo siquiera decir nada. Dado que los labios de él habían colisionado brusca y repentinamente contra los de ella, desequilibrándola y haciéndola retroceder contra la puerta. Donde las dos manos de él fueron a parar, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Ambas cerradas en tensos puños. Vibrando. Mientras el cabello azabache empapado ocultaba bajo su sombra sus nublados ojos carbón. Sus turbados ojos ónice, de la vista de ella.

_Una bala por un beso_, pensó. Con amargura. Saboreando restos de pólvora en sus labios rosados del día anterior. O quizá fuera su imaginación, después de todo. Ya que siempre había pensado que a eso sabrían sus besos. A pólvora. Y a algo más, algo dulce. Aunque no podía ubicar qué. De todas formas, no importaba. No realmente. Una bala por un beso parecía un trato justo, al momento. Si, un trato justo para lo que era él, para lo que era ella y para lo que eran ellos. Y por el instante lo dejaría pasar. Los prejuicios, las razones. De cualquier forma, ya estaba condenado. Lo estaba desde siempre. Y eso era algo que tampoco importaba.

Ella podría dispararle a la mañana siguiente.


	9. A lluvia y pólvora

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

9/10

Puro Amor & _Angst_. Porque eso es la vida, en resumidas palabras. Y por eso, espero que disfruten este capítulo lleno de ambos. Sinceramente, a mi me gustó mucho el resultado de este capítulo y, por supuesto, disfruté escribiéndolo también. Sin embargo, y por razones evidentes, mi opinión no es válida. Sería algo así como una madre elogiando a su hijo y por ende subjetivo. Por eso, y realmente, _me gustaría saber a ustedes qué les pareció_. _Solo un minuto de su tiempo y su opinión realmente alegraría mi día_, como lo hicieron los reviews previos. Y principalmente, porque quiero mejorar. Esa es la idea, después de todo. Así que siéntanse libres para hacerme saber. Por otro lado, y porque me parece más pertinente todavía, quería agradecerles como siempre. Sonaré densa, y perdonen mi formalidad que le quita el lado afectuoso (lo sé, no puedo evitarlo. Así escribo), pero realmente quiero decirles gracias por leer cada capítulo. Y, más aún, por hacerme saber lo que piensan respecto a mi escritura e historia. ¡Gracias! De verdad, a todos. Porque la que se beneficia -por ponerlo de alguna forma- con su opinión soy yo (dado que me ayudan a mejorar) y a cambio espero al menos ser capaz de devolverles el gesto con una historia medianamente legible, medianamente entretenida y con los menores errores de ortografía posible (dado que soy una obsesiva de ello). Así que eso... (y disculpen mi extensión) **¡Gracias! A todos**, y particularmente a: **Lucia991**, **okashira janet**, **Kmy42**, **Anne21**, **fandita-eromena**, **Alice Phantomhive011**, **Yai Ina**, **Arrimitiluki** y **Klan-destino**.

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

IX

"A lluvia y pólvora"

* * *

No supo en que momento terminaron al otro lado de la puerta, contra la áspera madera, respiraciones acaloradas y el aliento fantasmagórico de él sobre su cuello como toque de pluma. Ella aún olía a lluvia, y a pólvora, y su piel estaba tan fría –temblaba- que casi dolía al solo contacto con la suya. _Casi_. Porque al momento solo podía encontrar una cosa más dolorosa y eso era el no tenerla contra su piel del todo. Su propia piel, por otro lado -y a pesar de que ambos habían permanecido tanto tiempo bajo el mismo clima- parecía quemarle en oposición a la de ella. Una apropiada contradicción, sin duda, pero una en la que no se había detenido demasiado al respecto. Ella aún no le había disparado, después de todo, y Roy no se permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad tampoco.

Así que la besó, una y otra vez. Manos sudadas y piernas y brazos entrelazados torpemente de forma que finalmente no quedara espacio alguno entre ambos. _Finalmente_. Mientras la besaba otra y otra vez más, en cada una de todas las cicatrices que marcaban su piel, todas y cada una. Las que él mismo había creado con sus propias manos y las que existían en consecuencia suya también. Así como las que iban más abajo de la piel y hasta sus huesos y aquellas que ni siquiera existían sobre la superficie de esta, pero que él sabía perfectamente que estaban allí, atormentándola. Las besó todas, una a una, con dedicación y esmero. Con desesperante lentitud. Deseando así poder borrarlas definitivamente de su cuerpo. Dedos curvados bajo ella y sobre el colchón para mantenerse en su lugar mientras sentía su cabeza darle vueltas.

Se había hundido completamente en ella, prácticamente ahogado. Aferrándose a sus caderas, sus hombros, codos, o prácticamente cualquier centímetro de su extensión sobre el que pudiera poner sus manos –como temiendo perderla en el frenesí-; mientras ella se había aferrado a él de igual manera. Dedos callosos y ásperos -de años de portar armas- y uñas clavándose en su ancha espalda como si temiera soltarlo y caer en un vacío del cual jamás fuera a recuperarse. Como si a duras penas fueran a lograrlo esa noche, sobrevivir. Y quizá, en cierta forma, lo fuera. Para ambos. Por esa razón, no la había soltado en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando ella había enterrado su rostro y gemido -casi dolorosamente- en el hombro de él, haciendo que su pecho se le encogiera en el proceso. E incluso no la había dejado ir cuando entre jadeo y jadeo y enredo de sábanas desordenadas, su espalda se había arqueado –moldeando su cuerpo al de él- junto con sus tobillos y finalmente había caído rendida y en silencio, bajo suyo. En el preciso instante en que él se había desmoronado también, frente sudada contra su clavícula.

Poco a poco, había ido recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración. Y si ella quiso decir algo, o tuvo un breve instante de arrepentimiento, no lo dijo. No dijo nada. No tenía demasiado sentido, de todas formas. El daño estaba hecho, y era irreparable. Y detenerse a ponderar en las razones por las que ellos _no_ hacían aquello era algo que carecía ahora de propósito alguno. Esas razones aún existían, como siempre, y aún estaban allí. Dispersadas y regadas a lo largo del piso de toda la habitación junto con el resto de sus uniformes militares empapados y demás ropas. Y recogerlas en ese instante solo aceleraría el proceso de caída en la realidad. Uno que, por primera vez en -quizá- demasiado tiempo, Riza Hawkeye quería postergar. Si tan solo por unos minutos... Aún cuando ella era y siempre había sido una realista.

Y antes de siquiera atinar a evitarlo, sus ojos del color de la tierra habían empezado a cerrarse a causa del cansancio, mientras en el proceso sus largas pestañas rozaban las mejillas de él. Casi de forma imperceptible. Una no deliberada caricia, a duras penas. Pero una suficiente para forzarlo a alzar la mirada por un instante, aún intentando recobrar el aliento, y mirarla a ella. Sus facciones, la curva de su nariz. Sus ojos desenfocados. Sus párpados luchando por mantenerse abiertos, en vano, dado que su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo. Aún así, una sutil sonrisa alcanzó sus labios (como la que le había dedicado aquella vez tras despertar de la improvisada curación de May, años atrás, durante el día prometido). Y él la devolvió vagamente, incluso cuando ella nunca alcanzó a verla.

Por lo que dejándose caer cómodamente a su lado, enroscó un brazo alrededor de su cintura –porque simplemente se rehusaba a soltarla, aún entonces-, los cubrió a ambos con una sábana y se permitió cerrar sus ojos negros también. Consintiéndose, antes de caer rendido decididamente, una última mirada en su dirección. Solo para asegurarse que no hubiera desaparecido, para asegurarse que aún se encontraba allí, _viva_, y respirando. Solo para asegurarse que no la había perdido, no todavía, y no esta vez tampoco. Pues su pecho aún se elevaba calmamente bajo las sábanas y su pulso aún latía contra su ahora tibia piel. Estaba vida, y él también lo estaba. Solo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentirlo realmente. Ambos habían sobrevivido.

No, nada se había venido abajo. No aún, al menos. Pues, al fin y al cabo, ese era y siempre había sido su miedo. El de ambos. Racional –posiblemente de parte de ella- y algo irracional- de parte de él. Que si se permitían romper las reglas, o siquiera doblarlas. Se permitían cruzar las líneas que ellos mismo habían trazado por su seguridad, para salvaguardarse a ellos mismos y su relación, años atrás; todo se desmoronaría a su alrededor. Absolutamente todo se vendría abajo. Ellos mismos, y por ende todo por lo que habían luchado y trabajado. Y no mentiría, la preocupación aún estaba allí, en el rincón de su cabeza carcomido largo tiempo por la culpa pero al mero instante no podía importarle menos. Nada. Ni siquiera todas las excusas que habían puesto entre ellos, como ladrillos –formando una pared- para evitar aquel desenlace.

Él era y en general siempre había sido un hombre egoísta, más aún respecto a ella –y eso era algo que Roy Mustang no negaría-. Ella le había ofrecido su espalda, y él a cambio le había dado su vida, cuando ella ya le había entregado todo y más demasiado tiempo atrás. Y aún así, se había sentido terriblemente bien tener su vida entre sus propias manos desnudas. Entre sus dedos. Sintiéndola respirar contra él. Como si no hubiera entonces nada ni nadie más. Como si permitir que el mundo se derrumbara alrededor estuviera perfectamente bien. No lo estaba, y de poder leer sus pensamientos, ella probablemente lo habría regañado. Llamado _idiota, inútil_ y demás cosas que solo le sonsacarían una sonrisa arrogante. Porque al momento no podía sentir lo incorrecto y erróneo de la situación.

No con ella durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado –como nunca antes la había visto hacer porque él sabía que ella, como él, vivía plagada de pesadillas y sueños ligeros de escasa paz y polvo del desierto que jamás la abandonaban-, boca abajo y con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente a un costado, en la dirección opuesta a él. Por lo que, acomodándose sobre uno de sus codos, separándose a duras penas del colchón, la observó más detenidamente, mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a trazar con sus dedos el amplio tatuaje grabado en espalda de ella. Lo tenía memorizado, de todas formas, cada curva y línea y cada círculo de trasmutación dibujado sobre su piel con tinta roja oscura. Cada símbolo.

Grabado en su cabeza, pues aquella no era la primera vez que lo trazaba con sus propias yemas –ni la número 8 o 10 tampoco- solo que esta vez no le importaba memorizar el contenido de estos. Así como tampoco le causaba disgusto el ver los dibujos allí como le había causado la primera vez. De hecho, más disgusto le causaban las quemaduras que él mismo había puesto allí en su lugar. En cierta forma, él no era mucho mejor que lo que había sido _él_. Sino peor. Pero ella jamás se lo diría. De eso estaba seguro. Pues, de otro modo, jamás le habría permitido tampoco tomarse el atrevimiento que se había tomado la noche anterior con ella.

Por un instante, observó los largos y delgados dedos de la mano de ella moverse suavemente sobre las sábanas, entre los pliegues. Sin embargo, no despertó; para fortuna de él. Ella era una realista, él no (al menos no todo el tiempo). Y cuando Riza despertara probablemente lo abofetearía en la cara con una buena dosis de realidad que le sabría más amarga que el café del cuartel general. Por esa razón, quería esperar un poco más –si bien solo un poquito más- viéndola de esa forma dormir.

Lucía serena, con sus hombros encorvados ligeramente hacia abajo. Relajados, dejando entrever la pequeña curva de sus dos omóplatos. En el trabajo, en el cuartel, con el uniforme que al momento permanecía olvidado en algún rincón del cuarto, siempre lucía rígida. Tensa. Con sus hombros en alto y la espalda arqueada manteniéndola en su pose militar. Su semblante siempre tieso también. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante sus facciones estaban suavizadas –relajadas- así como las líneas de su cuerpo lo estaban de igual manera. Y simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Distraído, aún dibujando el tatuaje de su espalda con sus dedos, posó sus ojos ónice en la columna sin marcar de su cuello. En su pálida y tersa piel, reluciente a causa de la fina capa de sudor. En su hombro izquierdo –tensando su mandíbula al ver la cicatriz que cubría todo su omóplato de este lado-, en la curva de su pecho presionado contra el colchón (tal y como la había visto cuando ella le había mostrado su espalda por primera vez) y en la cisura de su columna vertebral que descendía por el exacto medio de su espalda –y del tatuaje- hasta perderse bajo la sábana blanca. Inclinándose hacia adelante, besó la pequeña quemadura sobre el lado derecho. Sintiéndola tensarse bajo su boca.

Fue una ocurrencia, una efímera que tuvo, observándola, pero de no haber sucedido todo aquello. De no haber sido las cosas como en efecto habían resultado, ella habría tenido una hermosa espalda. Sin tinta y círculos de trasmutación y salamandras y quemaduras que jamás deberían haber estado allí para empezar. Aunque, aún a pesar de todo, la encontraba hermosa. Trágicamente hermosa. No solo su espalda —Estás despierta.

Aún boca abajo, y con su rostro en la opuesta dirección, la vio asentir suavemente —Si... —su corta cabellera rubia algo alborotada.

Sin importar la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado –su característica sonrisa arrogante-, observando los mechones cortos esparcidos a duras penas sobre la almohada. De haberlo tenido largo, como él lo prefería –sin duda alguna-, el efecto habría sido aún mejor. Así como la vista —¿Hace mucho?

La sintió tensarse ligeramente contra su cuerpo, una vez más —Aproximadamente.

Volviendo a inclinarse por segunda vez, apoyó su frente en el espacio entre sus dos omóplatos. Presionando sus labios allí, en el exacto hueco en donde su piel permanecía sin ser dañada. Sin quemaduras, al menos. Dado que la tinta insistía allí intacta —Buenos días —murmuró sobre su vértebra a través de la piel.

Riza cerró sus ojos un instante. Su voz casi un susurro cuando escapó de sus labios —Buenos días —e inmediatamente se acomodó sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a él, y aferró las sábanas contra su pecho. Llevándose las rodillas al abdomen.

Por unos instantes, Roy no volvió a decir nada. Y ella simplemente permaneció allí, acurrucada como si fuera un pequeño niño en vez de una mujer adulta y un militar –por encima de todo-, temiendo moverse demasiado y que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor. _Nada_. Nada había ocurrido. Y aún así temía que si se volteaba todo fuera a desaparecer. La calidez, la calma. El _silencio_. Aún cuando sabía que aquello jamás debería haber ocurrido, aún cuando sabía que _ellos_ jamás deberían haber ocurrido, no de esa forma, no podía evitar desearlo. Como lo había hecho la noche previa y todas las noches anteriores que podía recordar desde que tenía memoria. Porque no, Riza no se iba a mentir pretendiendo que ellos había sido un desliz. Un accidente o un error. Para serlo habría debido ser inevitable. Y no había nada de inevitable en ellos dos tendidos allí en silencio, en su cama. Quizá previsible, si, imperioso, pero no inevitable.

Ella lo había _querido_. Tanto o más que él. Y no se mentiría al respecto. Después de todo, siempre había sabido cargar con la responsabilidad que le tocaba, y esta vez no era en nada diferente —¿Qué hora es? —susurró finalmente.

Roy observó el reloj en la mesita de noche, sobre su hombro, y se volvió a ella. Rodeando, con cautela, la cintura de Riza con su brazo. Su voz ahogada cuando habló contra su nuca —¿Importa?

No lo sabía. ¿Importaba? —Debería...

Si, él también lo sabía. Probablemente no merecían aquello. Esos minutos de paz, en comparación a los años de vida que habían robado a tanta gente. Pero se rehusaba a dejarla ir, no aún. Quería ser egoísta. Y quería que ella también lo deseara —No te muevas... —replicó, cuando la sintió atinar a deslizarse por fuera de su brazo—. No me hagas ordenarlo —añadió, con débil una sonrisa. Internamente rogando. Quizá, solo quizá, la derretiría con humor y podría evitar ser disparado. Aunque lo dudaba. Riza Hawkeye no era como cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiera salido. Y estaba agradecido por ello, aún si le costaba una bala en lugares preciados de su anatomía.

Soltando un suspiro, se volvió a acomodar contra él. Sin decir nada, para su sorpresa. Pues podría haberle dicho que sus palabras no tenían sentido, así como no lo tenía su sentido del humor (como siempre). Pero no lo hizo. No lo reprendió, como habitualmente lo habría hecho, sino que se quedó allí en silencio. Con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, en _silencio_. Pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía oírlos. En su cabeza. Los niños, las mujeres, los gritos, las balas, los llantos, el ruido de una bala chocando contra la carne y el posterior sonido de un cuerpo rompiéndose contra el suelo. _Nada_. Por primera vez, no podía oír nada. No había soñado con nada. Y por egoísta que sonara, pues sabía que no tenía derecho ya a quejarse de sus cargas, no deseaba que volvieran. No, al menos, por un rato más.

La voz de él la trajo nuevamente a la realidad —Diría que me arrepiento, porque es lo políticamente correcto —musitó— pero no lo haré. No lo hago —al no oírla decir nada, añadió. En tono de broma—. Aunque eso probablemente haga que me dispares... Después de todo, tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

—No... —replicó, cerrando los ojos— esto es algo que yo elegí... —como todo lo demás. Y no lo culparía a él. No lo había hecho nunca y no empezaría ahora.

Roy no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Aún entonces, aún en la situación en la que estaban, ella siempre lograba actuar de forma acorde y correcta —Entonces... —susurró—, si no me dispararás... —inclinándose y rozando con su nariz la curva de su cuello, dejando el resto en el aire. Y concentrándose, en vez de terminar, en besar fugaz, lenta y suavemente su cuello y hacia su hombro. En la curva del cual se detuvo, depositando un segundo beso en el mismo lugar, al ver que ella no respondía de ninguna forma—. Bien, ¿qué sucede?

Riza negó con la cabeza —Nada —su voz seria, similar a su voz habitual. Aunque ligeramente ahogada—. Esto no es... Intercambio equivalente...

Roy soltó un suspiro y la forzó a voltearse a él con cuidado, atrapándola con sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y presionándola suavemente con el abdomen contra el colchón, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía al costado de ella. Su cabello negro alborotado caía sobre su rostro —No.

No lo era. No había nada de justo, ni de equitativo en lo que hacían. Lo sabían, y siempre lo habían hecho —Creo que deberíamos levantarnos... —la oyó decir. Y cerrando los ojos presionó su frente una vez más contra la clavícula de ella. Sus dedos curvándose a ambos lados de su delgada cintura. Aferrándose, nuevamente.

—Lamento solo causarte malos recuerdos.

—No lo hagas —la oyó susurrar, por primera vez ladeando su cabeza y presionando tentativamente sus labios en la sien de él. Estaba temblando, una vez más, podía sentirla bajo suyo. Aún así, no dijo nada—. Nadie me obligó a hacerlo... —y ella continuó, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la espalda de él -por debajo de sus brazos-, sabiendo que aunque nunca le había dicho sus razones –no realmente-, él las sabía. Y quizá siempre las había sabido—. Y no puedo decir que me arrepiento de esto. No realmente.

—Yo tampoco —replicó él en un susurro, dejando caer sus párpados también y presionando sus labios contra los de ella por primera vez en aquella mañana. Riza aún sabía a lluvia, y a pólvora, y a otros cientos de cosas que Roy no podía ubicar. Y aún así, no importaba, nada importaba. No mientras fuera capaz de mantenerla a su lado. Cerca. Y particularmente no veía el inconveniente en mantenerla _así_ de cerca. A menos que ella objetara al respecto, por supuesto. Y, conociéndola, probablemente lo haría.

—Esto no es... —la oyó musitar finalmente, contra sus labios. Apartándolo suavemente, pero no realmente, con sus dos manos contra el pecho desnudo de él.

Roy sonrió de lado, arrogantemente. Separándose a duras penas de la boca de ella. Si, lo sabía. Riza sería la primera en mencionarlo sin duda alguna —¿Apropiado, correcto, propio, oportuno, conveniente, Hawkeye? ¿Qué cosa?

Su expresión se tornó una de ligero fastidio. Por supuesto, él ignoraría todo, como siempre. Las reglas, y demás, él las doblaría y rompería a conveniencia —Todas las anteriores, _general_ —replicó, molesta. Poniendo particular énfasis en el rango y en la falta de familiaridad en sus palabras.

Aún así, él no se movió. No se quitó de encima suyo, sino que alzó una mano –ayudándose a sostenerse con el codo en su lugar- y apartó un mechón sudado de la frente de ella. La sonrisa aún en su lugar —No recuerdo haber oído objeciones anoche, _teniente_.

Avergonzada, desvió la vista a un lado. Ladeando su cabeza en el proceso también ¡Dios, era impertinente! Siempre lo era. Al menos esa parte de él lo era —Probablemente porque no las tuve —musitó, intentando mantenerse seria y firme en sus convicciones. Pero él solo continuaba sonriendo de esa condenada forma.

Descendiendo, depositó un beso en su cuello, y luego otro –más abajo- y otro, y uno más, hasta llegar al pequeño hueco en el centro de su clavícula. Donde se detuvo, ejerciendo un poquito más de presión, y sintiéndola tensarse y retorcerse debajo suyo. Siempre inmediatamente después de que él la besaba —¿Y ahora, las tiene?

Conteniendo un pequeño gemido, tensó su mandíbula. Su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás sin ella realmente poder controlarlo. Sin embargo, el llanto de Black Hayate desde el exterior de la puerta de la habitación la ayudó a volver a la realidad. Proveyéndole también de una excusa para detener algo que sabía no debería volver a ocurrir —Debo alimentar a Black Hayate.

—Puede esperar —replicó, presionando fugazmente sus labios a lo largo de toda la línea de su mandíbula. Sin embargo, ella sentándose de repente lo forzó a detenerse y enderezarse también. Su expresión una de desconcierto y cierto fastidio.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo. Sentada aún sobre la cama, con las piernas plegadas hacia atrás y abrazando la sábana firmemente contra su pecho y cuerpo. El resto de esta cayendo y enroscándose a su alrededor. Dejando, a simple vista y expuestas, solo de poco más arriba de las rodillas y hacia abajo. Hasta sus pies descalzos—. ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer? —añadió finalmente—. No espero que me use de excusa para postergar su trabajo, _otra vez_.

Él simplemente sonrió y replicó —También es mi día libre, teniente. Y si no me despacha, o dispara, optaría por quedarme aquí.

Rendida, asintió y deslizándose al costado de la cama se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Deteniéndose, un instante, sentada –con los pies fuera del colchón ya- y de espaldas a él. La sábana, aún cuando presionada contra su cuerpo, descubriendo una vez más su espalda por completo. El tatuaje, y las quemaduras. Todo —¿Qué? —preguntó, observándolo de reojo mirar con expresión de tristeza su carne quemada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar —susurró, acomodándose tras ella y besándole la nuca en silencio, mientras rodeaba esta vez con ambos brazos sus hombros.

—Por favor, deja de hacer eso —respondió ella, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando su coronilla contra la frente de Roy—. Preocúpate por ti, por favor.

—Nunca debería... —los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de los hombros de ella, presionando aún más la espalda de Riza contra su pecho.

—No. Yo te pedí que vieras mi espalda, y yo te pedí que la quemaras. Yo te pedí que me permitieras romper mis vínculos con mi padre y la alquimia. Si... yo lo pedí... —y, sin decir más, se separó y se puso de pie. Aún manteniendo la sábana cerca de su cuerpo, como si importara algo tan trivial. Como si importara siquiera el que la viera. Después de todo, él ya lo había visto todo. De ella y con ella. Lo había visto todo.

Ya todo había sido dicho y hecho. Por lo que, aún en silencio –y bajo la vista de él- recogió sus ropas del suelo, tomó unas nuevas y se dirigió a la cocina. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Y Roy permaneció allí, sentado. _Unos minutos_, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Unos minutos más allí, inmóvil. Hasta que, finalmente, sonrió. Era increíble, realmente. A pesar de tener todas las razones, y más, para odiarlo no lo hacía. Si, era increíble. Después de todo lo que había hecho, con sus manos ensangrentadas, después de todo ella aún seguía a su lado. Velando por él, cuidando su espalda.

Tras estirarse el cuerpo por un momento, se puso de pie. Tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose al baño sin necesidad de siquiera anunciarlo. Conocía el lugar, de todas formas, y sabía perfectamente que ella no tendría ninguna objeción a él usando su ducha. El agua estaba tibia, afortunadamente, y no le tomó demasiado tiempo el limpiarse por completo y vestirse nuevamente. Aparentemente, las ropas se habían secado durante la noche. Y dado que no tenía otra opción a mano debería conformarse con esto. Cuando salió de la habitación y al pasillo que llevaba hacia un lado a la puerta de entrada y al otro a la cocina, se tuvo que detener un instante contra el marco de este para observar la escena.

Riza estaba de espaldas, contra la encimera, y aún cuando no podía ver lo que sus manos manipulaban estuvo seguro –por el aroma que desprendía- que se trataba de café. Pero eso no era lo que lo detuvo de continuar, dado que la había visto cocinar café –ya fuera en el cuartel o en la casa de ella cuando él aún era un aprendiz- en demasiadas ocasiones como para molestarse siquiera en detenerse en el hecho. No, no se trataba de eso. Sino de la apariencia doméstica que tenía con _esas _ropas. Nada inusual. Solo una camisa mangas larga color durazno pálido y un pantalón ligeramente holgado negro. Y sobre sus hombros, un abrigo fino y liviano de un tono durazno un poco más oscuro. En sus pies, llevaba un par de sencillas pantuflas color azul claro.

—¿Sucede algo? —la oyó cuestionarlo, aún de espaldas. Su voz calma. Mientras continuaba preparando el café con la misma facilidad con que solía limpiar sus armas.

A su lado, Roy observó al pequeño perro blanco y negro meneando la cola y comiendo alegremente de su pequeño plato junto a la pila de cajas que parecía llevar allí demasiado tiempo, al menos a juzgar por la capa de polvillo sobre estas. Frunciendo el entrecejo, dedicó otra mirada de fastidio al perro. Y tomó nota mental de maldecir a Fuery (cuando lo viera) y recordarle a sus subordinados –los que ya tenía y los que fuera a tener- de que no podían traer más perros a la oficina o cualquier otro animal y/o alimaña, si iba al caso. Para prever situaciones similares futuras —No, nada.

Arrastrando los pies, se dejó caer en una de las sillas –la más próxima y que quedaba de espaldas al pasillo- mientras que ella, tras tener todo listo, se sentó en la otra, y frente a él. Dando un sorbo a su café en completo silencio. Mientras Roy hizo lo mismo, notando que estaba preparado tal y como él lo tomaba. Negro y con cinco terrones de azúcar —Gracias.

Riza asintió, aún sin levantar la mirada —Si... —sus ojos clavados en el humeante café.

Dando otro sorbo, Roy dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose el respaldar de la silla. Sus ojos clavados en ella, en su rostro. Sus ojos, la curva de su nariz, sus labios, y la columna de su cuello cuya línea se perdía bajo la ligeramente holgada camisa —Todavía llueve —masculló luego, con fastidio, mirando por la ventana a espaldas de ella.

Ella continuó bebiendo calmamente —Así es —después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una apropiada metáfora? La vida no era así, y el sol no salía cuando las cosas parecían mejor. O tener un poquito más de sentido. Si es que eso era algo remotamente próximo a lo que había sucedido allí. Entre ambos.

Roy sonrió —Parece que no podré irme hasta que se detenga, entonces. Al menos no sin mi habilidosa guardaespaldas. Ya sabes...

Las comisuras de ella se curvaron suavemente, si bien solo a duras penas —Si... —susurró— eres un _inútil_...

Su expresión se tornó una de fastidio. Su boca en una línea. Si, la mujer era capaz de dispararle a su ego sin tener que tener entre sus dedos una pistola siquiera. Y era frustrante. Sin embargo, sabía que ella estaba replicándole esta vez, en respuesta a su provocación. Al menos en esta ocasión, quizá se lo merecía —Hmp. Puedo ser bastante útil en la lluvia... —masculló, en tono calmo. Y ella continuó bebiendo su café, incómoda, y con la vista ahora a un costado. Una vez más, la había avergonzado. Y era demasiado, dos veces en un día, contemplando que se trataba –después de todo- de Riza Hawkeye. Imperturbable, estricta y seria. Y Roy no podía evitar sino regodearse en sus logros.

Apoyándose contra el respaldar, con los brazos cruzados, dio una ojeada a los alrededores. El departamento estaba limpio, y lo que parecía estar en uso acomodado perfecta y cuidadosamente –tal como lo habría esperado de ella-; no obstante, había pilas y pilas de cajas empolvadas por doquier. En los rincones y en el pasillo de entrada. Y sobre el pequeño armario de no más de un metro que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada. Papeles, también. Y un sin fin de anotaciones y cosas que probablemente no usaba —Me preguntaba... ¿Dónde quedó la organizada y ordenada teniente que conozco, teniente?

Ella observó los alrededores y las cajas en particular —Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar...

Él asintió. Si, lo entendía perfectamente. Después de todo, no hacía demasiado tiempo desde que habían sido transferidos –nuevamente- del Este a Central por el Fuhrer Grumman. Quizá uno o dos meses, tal vez unas semanas más. Aún así, no había pensado que ella fuera a dejar incluso entonces de lado su propia personalidad organizada, más aún en su propia casa. Aunque, nunca antes lo había notado. El apartamento había lucido así desde el principio —Aún así, no pensé que fuera a ser de esta forma.

—De hecho, no lo soy. Me conoce.

Roy sonrió —¿Y entonces...?

Riza dio un sorbo a su taza. Su semblante inalterable, como siempre, cuando le respondió —Mi superior es una persona perezosa y tiende a escaquearse de su trabajo. Como verá, no me deja demasiado tiempo para acomodar mi propia casa o limpiar, si vamos al caso —no era mentira. Aunque ella había buscado el efecto de humor. No obstante, tampoco era verdad del todo. Su apartamento era su casa, si; pero no un hogar. Solo el lugar al que regresar en las noches para no dormir –a causa de las pesadillas- y despertar al día siguiente y volver a trabajar. No, no era un hogar. Solo la presencia de él lo hacía lucir como uno. Pero Riza no quería detenerse demasiado en el particular pensamiento. Parecía peligroso.

Derrotado, Roy la observó en silencio. A aquellas alturas, debería ser más sensato que meterse con ella. Después de todo, su agudo humor terminaba constantemente desinflando por completo su ego. Y, sin embargo, no podía obligarse a hacerlo —Bien —musitó, poniéndose de pie.

Riza levantó la mirada a él, dejando la taza finalmente y con un suave "toc" sobre la mesa —¿Qué haces?

Roy, parece, teniente? —usando su rango con cierto humor, mientraarremangándose las mangas de la camisa –la misma que había llevado bajo el uniforme el día previo- respondió —¿Qué s se agachaba a tomar una de las cajas.

Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió —No es necesario, _general. _

Él parpadeó, fingiendo inocencia —¿Un hombre no puede siquiera ayudar a uno de sus valiosos subordinados?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos —No cuando ese subordinado no quiere su ayuda, señor.

Pero él solamente hizo un gesto con la mano y abandonó la habitación para buscar una segunda caja. Ella lo siguió de cerca —Tonterías teniente. Dado que es culpa mía, como usted no tan amablemente lo puso, déjeme al menos ser de alguna utilidad.

E inclinándose, tomó la segunda y se volteó nuevamente para ir de regreso al cuarto. Sin embargo, se detuvo al chocar la caja con el abdomen de Riza. La cual continuaba aún de pie, tercamente, en la entrada a la habitación. Brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos —General, le dije que no es necesario.

Roy cerró los ojos y sonrió —Teniente, muévase. Es una orden.

Pero ella no lo hizo e intentó extender los brazos para quitarle la caja de la mano —No lo haré.

—Muévase o tendré que hacerlo yo —insistió. Poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, las cuales ahora sostenían la caja del otro lado. Pero ella simple y planamente se rehusó.

Por lo que Roy dejó caer la caja, simplemente soltándola, y en vez de eso agarró las manos de Riza, atrayéndola por las muñecas contra él. Mientras la caja caía con un sonoro golpe contra el suelo y entre ellos. Sin embargo, no tuvo problema alguno en rodear el objeto y atraparla entre su cuerpo y contra el marco de la puerta. Jadeando a duras penas. Mientras la respiración de ella parecía algo más elaborada que la de él, y que la suya propia segundos atrás —No creo que sea una buena idea... —susurró, luchando por apartarse o apartarlo o hacer algo al respecto de la situación.

Después de todo, ella era _siempre_ la del sentido común. La más fuerte de los dos. La firme. Y la única capaz de disuadirlo a él. Pero, esta vez –como en la noche anterior- se encontraba que no podía siquiera disuadirse a sí misma. Aún con todos los contras, y con todas las excusas y las culpas. Y aún con todas las razones que habían ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Aún con todo eso, aún con el sentido común, no podía obligarse a apartarlo de ella. A pedirle que se marchara y por favor no volviera porque era inapropiado para su relación profesional y para una persona de su posición. No, no podía.

Así que en vez de empujarlo, o apuntarle con un arma y pedirle que se marchara, enroscó sus dedos alrededor de la camisa de él y lo besó. Como había deseado hacer –probablemente- desde que había tenido 16 años y lo había visto en el pórtico de su casa trazando un círculo de alquimia y comentándole sus sueños de unirse a la milicia. Lo besó por todas las veces que temió perderlo en Ishbal y por todas las veces posteriores que su vida estuvo en riego. E incluso besó sus ojos que una vez habían quedado ciegos solo por si acaso algún día volvían a perder la luz. Y lo hizo siendo plenamente conciente de todo.

De él, y de ella, y la ridícula situación en la que se encontraban. Comportándose como dos adolescentes desesperados solo porque habían creído que evitar aquello había sido lo mejor, y quizá habían estado en lo cierto, o quizá no. Pero realmente ya no importaba, porque ahora estaban allí, entrelazados incómodamente –brazos y piernas en los lugares adecuados- e impacientados; intentando recuperar en segundos, minutos, horas lo que habían perdido en años. Lo que no habían sido, simplemente por no ceder. Y lo que no habían podido ser y quizá nunca serían, o quizá si. Y por todo eso lo besó, como si el día siguiente no fuera a existir en absoluto y como si todo fuera a derrumbarse –esta vez- si _no_ lo besaba. Y no le sorprendió en absoluto cuando él respondió con igual fuerza. Enroscándose en ella como una serpiente en un tatuaje de Uroboros y no dejándola ir porque temía, una vez más, que si lo hacía todo fuera a desaparecer. Ella, entre sus manos. Su vida.

Simplemente no podía perderla —Lo siento... —susurró, con su frente sudada contra la coronilla de ella. Una vez más, se había olvidado de todo y una vez más había vuelto a hacerlo. A ceder. Aún cuando sabía que ella no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea.

Sin embargo, Riza solo se acurrucó más –de vuelta entre las sábanas- y cerró los ojos; poniendo sus propios brazos sobre los musculosos y fibrosos brazos de él que la rodeaban por la cintura. Mientras sus anchos dedos trazaban círculos alrededor de su ombligo, y los de ella dibujaban la cicatriz en el dorso de la mano de él. Podría haberle dicho que no lo estuviera, que había sido ella –de todas formas- la que lo había besado en primer lugar y desencadenado los posteriores sucesos. Aún si él había tomado la iniciativa. Y podría decirle también que ella tampoco podía perderlo, que toda su vida giraba y siempre había girado en torno a él desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Su fuerza de gravedad. Si, podría decirle mil y una cosas, e incluso que no sabía si lo había amado primero a él o a sus ideales o si simplemente había amado al hombre de los ideales pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Sino que permaneció con los ojos cerrados y rogando, rezando –si es que había un Dios- que nada de ello desapareciera. Que _ellos _no desaparecieran. No todavía.

No cuando finalmente acababa de alcanzarlo. No cuando finalmente todas y cada una de las paredes se habían derrumbado a su alrededor. Y si, podría haberle dicho cientos de cosas y ninguna habría servido en absoluto. Simplemente porque ninguna alcanzaba a enroscarse completamente en lo que eran y habían sido ellos a lo largo de sus vidas. Y eso estaba bien también, después de todo ellos nunca habían necesitado palabras. No realmente. No con todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar _allí_.

Y aún les quedaba demasiado camino por recorrer —Puedo levantar las cajas... —musitó, enterrando su rostro en la nuca de ella, rozando con la punta de su nariz su pálida piel.

Pero en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, todo tiempo había sido detenido. Al menos para ellos. El flujo del mundo era uno cruel, y –sin embargo- había aún lugar en este para momentos como este. Momentos que no significaban absolutamente _nada_, y que lo hacían _todo _a la vez —No —su tono estricto. Momentos donde nada más parecía importar. Ni siquiera el hecho de que probablemente ambos estaban condenados.

Roy sonrió, cubriéndolos a ambos una vez más con las sábanas, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior —¿Ablandándose, _teniente_? —sus dedos aún en la cremosa piel de su plano abdomen. Dibujando, tal y como había hecho en su espalda, círculos perfectos.

Los ojos de Riza se estaban cerrando nuevamente —No. De hecho, el lunes cuando volvamos al trabajo me aseguraré que haga el papeleo completo. Así tenga que hacerlo a punta de pistola, _general_.

—Ah... Me lo imaginaba —replicó, besando su sien con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos negros también. Sin duda alguna, aquello no cambiaba nada. No la cambiaba a ella, y no lo cambiaba a él. Y no cambiaba el hecho de que era terriblemente incorrecto, y se sentía tan dolorosamente correcto y natural que en verdad no podía importarle en lo más mínimo todo lo demás. Estaba bien, y lo estaría siempre que ella lo permitiera. Y él regresaría, cada vez que pudiera, solo para ahogarse en ella. Solo porque podía. Solo porque un mundo sin ella era una idea inconcebible más allá de todo. Dolorosa. Y porque él era un egoísta.

Después de todo, era todo lo que Roy necesitaba. Ella a su lado, como siempre, hasta el día que llegaran a la cima. Juntos. Si, _Riza Hawkeye_ era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que siempre había necesitado. Nada más. No necesitaba nada más.

Nunca lo había hecho.

No realmente.


	10. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todavía siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist... y eso va a seguir probablemente así siempre. **

**10/10**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y bueno, he aquí el epílogo de esta historia que espero les haya gustado. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguieron mi historia de principio a fin y particularmente a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber su valiosa opinión.** ¡Gracias! Sinceramente, a todos. **Y ojalá este epílogo les guste también, aunque -por supueto- y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber qué les pareció. En fin, hoy voy a ser breve. Agradecimientos especiales al final del capítulo. **¡Nos vemos y besitos!**

**Pd: **Probablemente estaré volviendo con 2 historias más, también **RoyAi**, que tengo ya en proceso pero por motivos de exámenes de la universidad no sé cuando podré empezar a subirlas. Sin embargo, intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. Por si a alguien le interesa, por supuesto =). **  
**

* * *

**Una bala por un beso**

**

* * *

**

X

Epílogo

* * *

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, teniente? —musitó serio, observándola de reojo sonreír calmamente. Muy calmamente. Y para Riza Hawkeye, eso era una risa. Una sonora carcajada, inclusive. Si no la conociera, podría haberlo malinterpretado, el pequeño gesto, pero ellos ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo atrás ese punto donde las palabras sobraban. Y no había duda alguna que se estaba riendo. A sus expensas, probablemente.

El semblante de ella continuó con su característica compostura. Sin embargo, y una vez más, la sonrisa quebró el equilibrio de su semblante —No es nada. Solo... que se ve fastidiado —replicó.

Él la miró de reojo y luego volvió la vista a la tumba delante suyo. Su semblante aún sin manifestar rastro alguno de humor. "Hughes Maes. 1885 – 1914". _Ya es 1921... _Otoño. Si, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Cinco años, para ser exactos, desde _su_ muerte. Cuatro, desde el día prometido y dos años y un mes más desde que _ellos _habían ocurrido, cruzado los límites que ellos mismos se habían trazado, por primera vez. Y en el medio de todo ello, el mundo había continuado girando. El tiempo avanzando. Y, sin embargo, ella aún continuaba allí. A su lado –solo que un poco más cerca- como siempre lo hacía y como siempre lo había hecho. Siempre fiel, y siempre constante. Su _única _constante. Empujándolo a la cima, con todas sus fuerzas, como había hecho desde el inicio. Desde antes, incluso, que él mismo lo hubiera reconocido.

Y el que ella permaneciera allí, junto a él frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo, de pie y con su hombro rozando casi sutilmente el suyo era la prueba de ello. _Ella_ no lo abandonaría. Sin importar cuantos pecados hubieran cometido y cuantos más –quizá- debieran cometer para garantizar la felicidad de las generaciones futuras no lo haría. No se apartaría de su lado, como él en tantas ocasiones había temido, y no se marcharía a pesar de las cargas que ambos cargaban. Estaban vivos, por encima de todo, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Hacer algo con el tiempo que les quedaba.

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Reconstruyendo Ishbal, poco a poco. Reviviendo su cultura y religión. E intentando erradicar el miedo irracional y la discriminación desde la posición que ambos tenían. Desde el interior de la milicia. Intentando ayudar, al menos, a enmendar lo que ellos mismos habían dañado. Roto. Aún cuando sabían que eso nunca sucedería, no realmente. La gente muerta nunca reviviría. Las personas fallecidas permanecían de esa forma y siempre lo harían. Los Elric habían debido pagar un alto precio para comprenderlo, y eso le había servido de lección a él también. La alquimia tenía un límite, pero él aún tenía intención de utilizarla para el bien de su gente. Cuando fuera Fuhrer... Algo que hubiera deseado que Hughes viera con sus propios ojos —Imagino que se estaría riendo de mi, teniente. ¿No lo cree?

Riza bajó la vista a la tumba y asintió, ambas manos tras su espalda —Eso imagino, si. General. Parecería probable, si pudiera serlo...

—Si... —murmuró Roy, en respuesta. De hecho, podía incluso imaginárselo. Tan vívidamente que le provocaba enviar una llamarada de alquimia a través del teléfono, si algo así tan solo fuera posible. Solo que no lo era, Maes no estaba vivo, y no estaban hablando por teléfono. Nunca más lo harían— Eso creo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se siente hoy teniente?

Ella lo observó de reojo, sus ojos caoba deteniéndose a examinar sus facciones. Su expresión. Aún lucía serio, pero más calmo —Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Roy cerró los ojos y asintió —Me pregunto qué haré cuando mi valiosa subordinada y habilidosa guardaespaldas no esté más conmigo.

Riza sonrió calmamente —Espero que no intentar encender fuego bajo la lluvia. Ya sabe que la humedad lo convierte en un inútil.

—No me lo recuerde, teniente. Por eso mismo formulé la pregunta anterior —señaló, exasperado. Realmente empezaba a creer que "inútil" se había convertido en su insulto favorito. Al menos hacia su persona.

Pero la expresión de ella se suavizó, así como su voz descendió unos decibeles hasta alcanzar el estatus de un susurro —Serán solo unos meses.

—Aún así... ¿Qué harás luego? —respondió, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección. Riza solo permaneció inmóvil y erguida y suspiró. La escena le recordaba demasiado a la vez frente a la tumba de su propio padre, tanto que la incomodaba. Él siempre lo hacía lucir como si se tratara de una despedida —No tienes que preocuparte por eso, todavía. Aún puedo serte _útil_.

—No me refería a eso —masculló él. Y ella asintió, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te retirarás? —la sola idea le resultaba absolutamente ridícula. Así como le había resultado ridícula la idea de Havoc retirándose cuando había ocurrido el incidente con su parálisis. E incluso antes de formular la pregunta, Roy ya sabía la respuesta.

—No —_no, claro que no_. Pensó, con una sonrisa torcida. Lo había sabido—. Después de todo, dije que protegería a _esa_ persona hasta que alcanzara su ansiado objetivo. Que sobreviviría, por esa persona que es importante para mi, para protegerla...

—¿Continuarás en la milicia? —Roy musitó, observándola de reojo y deteniéndose un instante a ver su ahora nuevamente larga cabellera dorada. Aún recordaba el día en que le había dado el privilegio de oír la verdadera razón por la que se lo había vuelto a cortar, en primer lugar. En vez de decirle simplemente que era más práctico de esa forma.

—Así es —sonrió con suavidad, bajando calmamente la mirada—. Es como dijiste... Para proteger a quienes son importantes para mi... Al menos, al menos quiero poder hacer eso... Para garantizarles un futuro mejor... a las siguientes generaciones. Eso es algo que podemos hacer, ¿cierto?

Roy alzó la mirada al cielo y asintió, no sin antes detenerse un segundo el perfil de ella. De su rostro, y de su cuerpo —Si. Aquellos de arriba velando por los que se encuentran debajo... Eso es incluso algo que los humanos podemos lograr —sonrió, mirando a la tumba—. ¿Verdad Hughes?

Si, aún lo recordaba. Ese día, un año y un mes atrás. Cuando le había preguntado por qué había vuelto a cortarse el cabello corto tras todo lo sucedido el día prometido. Por qué lo había hecho cuando le había costado tanto trabajo y tiempo dejárselo crecer. Tanto esfuerzo, por qué lo había hecho... Aunque, suponía, y probablemente con razón, que siempre había sabido la respuesta. Desde el inicio. Por eso no se había sorprendido al oírlo. No verdaderamente. Aún así, había querido escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—¿No le trae recuerdos, teniente? —había dicho, observando perezosamente por la ventanilla mientras ella era quien manejaba aquella vez. Como siempre, con absoluta dedicación.

Dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa, Riza había asentido —Algo así, general. Aunque... Me pregunto si Edward-kun se sorprenderá de vernos...

Una sonrisa maliciosa había cruzado por un instante sus masculinas facciones —Eso espero —cuando se trataba de Edward, Roy era exactamente igual de infantil que el ex alquimista de Acero. O quizá más. Si, probablemente más, dado que era un adulto y se suponía que debía comportarse como tal. No, Roy. No con Edward Elric cerca.

Soltando un suspiro sobre el volante, Riza simplemente había continuado manejando. Atravesando los caminos de Resembool con el auto. Virando aquí y allá, hasta llegar finalmente a la misma casa que habían visitado tantos años atrás. Cuando él aún era Teniente Coronel y ella todavía era solo una Teniente Segunda bajo sus ordenes. Y aún a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aún a pesar de los años, la casa permanecía exactamente igual. Con las barandillas de las escaleritas que llevaban al pórtico de entrada y las del balcón de la segunda planta así como las aberturas de la casa pintadas de verde. E incluso el cartel de "Auto Mail Rockbell" aún seguía allí. Sobre las mismas viejas cajas de madera, para todo aquel viajero que pasara y lo viera.

Maniobrando correctamente, habiendo seguido el único camino posible bordeado con una pequeña pared de pedruscos –a uno de los lados-, había estacionado cerca de la entrada. Al menos, lo más cerca que el camino lo permitía. Y se había volteado a bajarse, atinando a poner sus manos sobre la manija de la puerta. Sin embargo, él había llamado su atención. Habiendo observado el perímetro previamente, y al verla voltearse la había besado. Sonriendo contra sus labios.

Por supuesto, ella lo había apartado. Molesta —General, eso no es apropiado en estos momentos —después de todo, ese había sido el trato. Él lo sabía, solo que no había podido evitarlo. Ni había querido hacerlo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había intentado. No veía cual era el problema, de todas formas, aún cuando de hecho _sí_ estaban de servicio, no estaban en los cuarteles y nadie estaba mirando. Pero, de todas formas, eso era algo que ella no permitiría.

Sonriendo arrogantemente, se había volteado y había abandonado el auto. Ella haciendo lo mismo tras él, manteniendo el semblante y la postura como si nada hubiera pasado —Supongo que tiene razón, teniente —replicó, no realmente arrepentido. Sin embargo, en el instante que ambos habían puesto un pie en el pórtico, un gran perro negro y blanco había acudido corriendo –con una pata de Automail- y ladrando y se había abalanzado sobre el general. Tumbándolo completamente de espaldas y contra el suelo, con las dos patas del can sobre su pecho. Intentando ponerse de pie, en vano, masculló —Teniente —entrecerrando los ojos fastidiado—, haga algo.

Pero ella solo lo había observado, con sus brazos cruzado, y expresión neutra y había replicado —Lo siento, general. No es Black Hayate. No puedo hacer nada.

Aún desde el suelo, Roy le había dedicado aún otra más mirada llena de irritación —¿Qué pasó con eso de proteger mi espalda?

Riza sonrió calmamente y cerró los ojos —No creo que su vida esté en peligro. Pero puedo buscar a Edward-kun si lo desea y solicitarle que retire su perro de usted.

Oh, no. La situación ya era mala tal y como era. Él era un militar después de todo, y había sido tumbado por un mero perro. Aunque, de ser honesto consigo mismo, el animal _era_ pesado. Ridículamente pesado, aunque la fuerza excesiva del perro probablemente tenía algo que ver con el Automail —No, esta bien teniente —musitó. Intentando incorporase. Solo para detenerse en seco cuando oyó la tediosa carcajada familiar del ex alquimista de Acero delante suyo. Desternillándose de risa, y con un dedo señalándolo a él.

—¿Qué sucede coronel? ¿También eres un _inútil _contras los perros? —se burló, aún regocijándose en el momento por todas aquellas veces que el hombre lo había fastidiado cuando aún estaba bajo su comando—. ¡Oh, buenos días teniente!

Riza asintió, aún cruzada de brazos y aún con la pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios —Buenos días Edward-kun... Tanto tiempo...

Ed rascó su nuca y rió —Heh... Si... —sin embargo, en ese momento se había oído una voz desde el interior de la casa. Una voz claramente femenina y familiar.

—¡Ed, ¿es otro cliente? —segundos después, Winry había aparecido en la entrada con una llave inglesa en mano. Al ver a Den sobre Mustang en el suelo, a la teniente Hawkeye y a Ed riendo, frunció el entrecejo. Golpeándolo inmediatamente después con la llave inglesa en el centro de la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Winry? —se quejó, frotándose la zona adolorida.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cadera y le dedicó al chico una mirada de indignación —Eso es por idiota.

—¡¿A quien le dices idiota? —replicó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y alzó la mano con la llave inglesa de forma amenazante —A ti, idiota. Y tú, Den, ven aquí —el perro inmediatamente se levantó, dado que se había sentado sobre el abdomen del hombre a aquellas alturas, y fue a sentarse junto a Winry. Meneando la cola. Avergonzada, la chica inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante—. Lo siento Mustang-san... —sonrió cálidamente a ambos—. Riza-san...

No obstante, los ojos de ambos habían caído inmediatamente en el abultado vientre de la chica, sobre el cual llevaba amarrado un delantal rosado, por encima de sus ropas. Sacudiéndose la tierra del abrigo, Roy había simplemente negado con la cabeza —No, está bien. Por cierto, Acero, me alegra ver que no perdiste esos pocos centímetros que ganaste...

—¡¿A quien le dices tan pequeño que no se puede ver ni con una lupa? —pero Roy simplemente sonrió. Sin duda alguna, no había dicho eso; pero como siempre, Edward exageraba al respecto de su estatura. Aún cuando ni siquiera tenía razones –no demasiadas al menos, dado que había crecido lo suficiente para sobrepasar a Winry- para alterarse.

Winry negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano en su vientre, inconscientemente, mirando de lado a Edward quejarse y lloriquear por la insinuación sobre su altura que había hecho Mustang. Sin embargo, su mirada se suavizó unos segundos después, antes de volverse a los dos militares –que aún permanecían de pie en la entrada- e invitarlos a pasar. Afortunadamente, había estado cocinando tarta de manzana minutos antes que vinieran. Y podría ofrecérselas con el té —Por favor pasen.

Inmediatamente, Roy se dejó caer en el sofá, con la pierna cruzada por encima de la otra. La espalda contra el respaldar, y un brazo extendido sobre este. Y Riza, por un instante, optó por permanecer de pie a su lado. Sin embargo, al ver a la joven rubia marcharse a la cocina pidió autorización para abandonar su lado y la siguió. Ofreciéndose a ayudarla en el instante en que ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven embarazada.

Desde la sala, se oían las voces de Roy y Ed discutiendo infantilmente. Como siempre lo habían hecho. Quizá no tantas cosas habían cambiado —Ya te lo dije, soy General ahora —repetía tercamente.

—¡Ja! Si no fueras un incompetente idiota no tendría que haber salvado tu patético trasero inútil _aquella_ vez, _coronel_. Si Scar y yo no hubiéramos llegado seguramente habrías elegido el mal camino.

Un tic se adueñó de la ceja derecha de Roy. Sin embargo, su semblante permaneció neutro, aún cuando su boca se había tensado en una línea —Ya te lo dije, no hagas parecer que estoy en deuda contigo Acero. Si dejé ese camino fue por _mi_ teniente.

—¡¿Qué dices? —chilló Ed.

Riza se limitó a soltar un suspiro calmamente, mientras ayudaba a preparar el té —Lamento que el general sea demasiado ruidoso... —sin embargo, Winry solo sonrió y observó con calma hacia donde se encontraban ambos hombres. Volviendo inmediatamente después su vista a la tarta de manzana entre sus manos.

Su voz casi un susurro cuando escapó sus labios. Tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez, cuando la había visto por primera vez, a sus inocentes 10 años —Gracias... —Riza la observó desconcertada, en completo silencio. Winry aún estaba de espaldas a ella— Por cuidar de Ed y Al todo ese tiempo...

—No... —sonrió suavemente la teniente— no fue-

Pero la voz suave de Winry volvió a cortarla —Supongo... que en cierta forma... te admiro, Riza-san... Yo... Yo nunca pude hacer demasiado por Al y Ed... Siempre me quedaba a atrás, y ellos nunca me contaban nada de sus vidas... Por eso, sentía que no podía hacer nada... Que solo me convertía en una carga... Mientras ellos intentaban recuperar sus cuerpos... Todo lo que podía hacer, era esperar una llamada de ellos —su mano derecha fue a parar a la curva alta de su vientre—. A diferencia de ti, que habías tomado una determinación de proteger a una persona que era importante para ti...

Entristeciendo súbitamente, Riza volteó la cabeza en la dirección de Roy. Observando al hombre, aún sentado en el sofá, fastidiar al ex alquimista estatal de Acero sobre algo relacionado a su estatura. No obstante, por un instante, los ojos negros de él se cruzaron con los de ella. Sin palabras ni reservas.

—Ed me contó de el objetivo de Mustang-san... De convertirse en Fuhrer...

La mujer aferró la bandeja con las tazas de té aún con más fuerza —Si...

—Y de lo que podría suceder una vez que este país se convirtiera en una democracia. Ustedes... —la expresión de Winry se ensombreció.

Pero Riza permaneció calma y colecta mientras decía las siguientes palabras, tal y como le había dicho a Edward una vez —Nosotros asesinamos muchas personas... Aún si nos llaman héroes... los héroes de guerra son solo asesinos seriales en tiempo de paz...

—Pero eso...

Hawkeye simplemente sonrió, aún con la vista clavada en el líquido humeante de una de las tazas. Ahora entendía, si, lo hacía —Tienes cosas mejores que hacer que preocuparte por nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —replicó, observando el vientre abultado de la chica.

Avergonzada, Winry bajó la mirada y colocó sus dos manos sobre su vientre de siete meses. Realmente no había querido entrometerse —Lo lamento, Riza-san.

—No lo hagas —replicó, enderezándose y sonriendo ahora más calmamente. Viendo a Roy aún discutir con Edward en la sala—. Este es el camino que elegí... Nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Si... fue mi propia voluntad.

Y sin decir más, se dirigió de regreso a la sala, acompañada de Winry quien a pesar de que no volvió a mencionar más el tema no pudo evitar observar una que otra vez a la mujer de reojo. Recordando las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez. _A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada la milicia. Después de todo, hay momentos en que debo asesinar personas._ Cuando ella le había preguntado porque lo había hecho entonces. _Hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Pero nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Sólo lo hago por voluntad propia. Yo escogí asesinar a las personas... hasta el día en que la persona a quien debo proteger logre su ansiado objetivo. _En aquel entonces, había creído que Riza Hawkeye era fuerte. Y capaz de hacer lo que ella jamás había podido, proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Ed y Al lo habían perdido todo, y ella solo había sido capaz de llorar por ellos. Todas esas veces, e incluso cuando habían quemado su casa, pero nunca había podido hacer por ellos nada más. Esa mujer, sin embargo, había hecho lo imperdonable por _esa _persona. Había arriesgado su propia vida, e incluso había matado. Solo por ayudarlo a alcanzar su sueño.

En aquel entonces, Winry había creído que eso era devoción, _amor_. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura. La palabra no parecía siquiera empezar a cubrir lo que aquello era –fuera lo que eso fuera —Aún así... Gracias... Riza-san...

La teniente la observó de reojo y sonrió, colocando la bandeja sobre la baja mesa de té delante de Ed y Roy. Winry, de igual forma, pero incapaz de inclinarse hacia adelante casi por completo a causa de su gran barriga, hizo lo mismo. Dejando con cuidado la tarta sobre la mesa. Y sonriendo a ambos —Por favor, coman. Mi tarta no es tan deliciosa como la de Gracia-san... Aún así, he estado mejorando bastante...

Roy dio un sorbo a su té y agradeció, observando nuevamente el redondeado vientre de la joven rubia. Deteniéndose, por un instante, en su largo cabello —Acero, parece que eres más efectivo que la teniente primera. Donde pones el ojo pones la bala...

Escupiendo su taza de té, Edward empezó a toser desaforadamente. Golpeándose el pecho con el puño una y otra vez —¡¿Qué demonios, coronel?

Sin embargo, el moreno no se inmutó, aún a pesar de la mirada severa que le estaba dedicando Riza —Creo haber dicho que ahora soy General, Acero —dando un nuevo sorbo. Sin embargo, la inminente discusión fue interrumpida cuando la pequeña anciana que ambos recordaban los había recibido aquella vez, apareció en el cuarto cargando un bebé sentado en el pliegue de sus brazos. Rubio, y con el cabello corto pero partido a la mitad en forma similar a la de Edward. Refregándose sus pequeños ojos del mismo color dorado que los de su padre.

Pinako, observando con recelo a los dos militares, entregó a Winry al niño. Que tendría, a aquellas alturas, un año de edad —¿Ustedes aquí otra vez? —exclamó—. Espero que esta vez no hayan venido a reclutar a mi bisnieto...

Roy rió incómodo —Eh... No, no. Por supuesto —alzando ambas manos en alto—. Solo vinimos a modo de visita casual, esta vez.

La mujer pareció satisfecha, y luego se volvió una vez más a Winry, entregándole un biberón lleno de leche. El pequeño, aún en su estado de estupor, se frotó los ojos una vez más, acomodándose sobre la cadera de su madre la cual lo tenía aferrado contra su costado. Un brazo por debajo de su cola —No quiere tomar su leche... —señaló Pinako, frustrada. Evidentemente, llevaba horas en la misión de forzarlo a beberla.

Winry soltó un suspiro rendida y volvió junto a los demás —Era de suponerse... Saliendo a quien salió...

—¡Cállate! ¡Odio la leche! —se quejó Ed—. Edwin, si no quieres no tomes tu leche tampoco —le dijo finalmente a su pequeño hijo. El cual sonrió, más espabilado, y comenzó a agitar sus pequeños bracitos en el aire.

Winry, molesta, se volvió a Ed —¡¿Qué dices? ¡Si no toma su leche nunca crecerá y será un enano como tú! —exclamó, agitando el biberón en el aire dramáticamente.

Indudablemente, la referencia a su tamaño avivó su chispa —¡¿A quien le dices enano?

—¡A ti, enano! —exclamó, dejando a su pequeño hijo por un instante sobre la alfombra del suelo y volviéndose a Edward molesta. Biberón aún en mano—. Y si tomaras tu leche también crecería más, como Al. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo eres, de todas formas?

—¡Uno que odia la leche!

Roy, calmamente, y ligeramente entretenido con la escena que Acero estaba desplegando a causa de una tontería como lo era la leche; dio otro sorbo a su humeante té. Sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir un pequeño tironcito sobre el doblez de su pantalón azul. Y luego otro. Y bajando la mirada, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el pequeño infante. Sentado e inclinado ligeramente hacia delante, apoyándose en una de sus pequeñas manos, mientras que con la otra tironeaba una y otra vez el pantalón de el moreno. Curioso. Y con sus grandes ojos dorados clavados en él.

—Eh... Acero...

Winry sonrió, viendo la expresión de Roy —Puedes cargarlo. Si quieres.

—¿Cargarlo? —repitió, observando al niño como si fuera algo extraño. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, nunca había sido particularmente bueno en ese tipo de ámbitos. Dado que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo huyendo de Hughes y de sus deseos de querer que cargara a "su adorable Elicia-chan". Porque, aparentemente, una vez que lo hiciera iba querer una hermosa esposa como su adorada Gracia y uno propio para poder cargar todo el tiempo. Aunque, ese era _su _sueño, el sueño de Hughes, le había dicho una y otra vez; no el suyo. Él no necesitaba una condenada esposa, así que bien podía desistir en sus intentos de conseguirle una.

—Oh, coronel. No me diga que también es inútil con lluvia, perros _y_ niños _también_... —bromeó Ed. Y la ceja de Roy volvió a tener un pequeño jaloncito, a modo de tic.

—General, Acero —musitó, fastidiado. Y si el imprudente de Acero podía hacerlo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo se trataba de un niño, después de todo. Un pequeño niño. Roy Mustang se había enfrentado a cosas peores. Mucho peores, que un bebé de un año. Homúnculos era una palabra que se le venía a la cabeza... Por ejemplo...

Por lo que, inclinándose hacia delante, colocó sus dos grandes manos sobre la pequeña caja toráxica del bebé, justo bajo sus bracitos, y lo levantó en aire. Sosteniéndolo a un brazo de extensión, como si temiera que el pequeño fuera a quemarle. Aunque, en realidad, era al revés. Después de todo, eran _sus_ manos las que estaban manchadas de sangre. De la sangre de niños inocentes y mujeres y ancianos Ishbalitas y el solo contacto con la piel pura del pequeño debería quemarle. O eso habría esperado, irracionalmente, pero nada había sucedido. Por el contrario, el pequeño bebé parecía contento de haber sido alzado por él. Como si se tratara de una persona más, una persona cualquiera, y no un hombre que había asesinado a más personas de las que podía contar en verdad. El niño parecía feliz. Aún con él. _No_, _a pesar de él_.

A su lado, la observó sonreír de esa característica forma. Era suave, y sutil, y de ser otro lo habría confundido con una simple sonrisa, pero Riza Hawkeye se estaba riendo. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie —¿Qué es tan gracioso, teniente?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos suavizándose de forma casi imperceptible ante la vista —No... Nada, señor. Simplemente parece... perdido.

—Perdido —repitió él, en tono neutro, volviendo la vista al pequeño niño que continuaba sonriendo delante suyo y agitando sus bracitos en el aire. Aún su sonrisa, era la viva imagen de Acero. Sus ojos. Su cabello. Y de repente, le acaeció la terrible ocurrencia que era aquello lo que los alquimistas perseguían a lo largo de toda su vida –cuando no perseguían la destrucción-, la creación. La creación de una vida. De un ser humano. Y, sin embargo, no podía lograrse. No por esos medios. La alquimia era insuficiente. No era nada, en comparación a lo que los humanos podían crear. _Vida_.

Esa era una nueva vida. Creada a partir de dos personas. Sin círculos de trasmutación ni piedras filosófales ni nada tan dañino como todo eso, sin nada más necesario que simplemente dos personas. _Dos_, era una ironía realmente. Con ese número no se podía siquiera crear un cuarto de una piedra filosofal. No, ni siquiera con un pueblo entero era suficiente para crear una piedra filosofal. Volviéndose a Riza, extendió sus brazos con el niño entre estos a ella. Como si estuviera alcanzándole a Black Hayate —Teniente, por favor hágase cargo desde aquí —sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. Pero solo ella lo notó.

Asintiendo suavemente, Hawkeye tomó al bebé con su brazo y lo acercó contra su pecho, incómoda. Tensa. Rodeando, dubitativamente, la espalda pequeña de Edwin con su otro brazo. Cargándolo adecuadamente —¿General?

Pero Roy solo se inclinó hacia delante, manos entrelazadas y codos sobre las rodillas, y continuó fastidiando a Acero como si nada hubiera pasado. Volviendo la vista al bebé, Riza soltó un suspiro. Viendo los grandes y expresivos ojos de Edwin llenos de curiosidad sobre ella. Con una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Inconscientemente, se encontró suavizando sus facciones y devolviéndole al niño el gesto. Meciéndolo, de forma casi imperceptible, en sus brazos. Sin mecer un centímetro su cuerpo. Se trataba de un leve movimiento a duras penas —Es pesado... —musitó, distraída. Aunque, más bien abstraída. Observando los pequeños dedos del hijo de Edward curvarse alrededor de uno de los dedos de ella. Aferrándolo con fuerza. _Pequeños dedos_. Aquella era una pequeña persona en potencia...

De reojo, Roy la observó en silencio. Mas no dijo nada. Ni siquiera mencionó cuan complacida parecía dada la situación. Aún cuando siempre había aprovechado sus efímeros momentos de vulnerabilidad para refregárselos en el rostro y provocarla. Esta vez era diferente —Teniente, creo que es hora de irnos.

Riza, parpadeando, asintió. Usando la mano que no tenía bajo la cola de Edwin para responder adecuadamente, llevándosela a la frente —Si, señor —mientras lo observaba ponerse de pie y tomar su abrigo.

Con cuidado, rodeó la mesa de té y le devolvió el bebé a Winry. Tomando su abrigo propio y colgándoselo en el antebrazo, mientras seguía a Roy de regreso al auto. Despidiéndose de los tres con un ligero gesto de la mano. Mas en cuanto estuvieron solos, en el auto, su semblante se volvió a él en uno de disimulada preocupación —¿General, está bien?

Los dedos de él se curvaron alrededor del volante —Teniente, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ah... Si... —replicó, confundida. Aún mirándolo en silencio y aguardando sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Por qué se cortó el cabello?

E inconscientemente, Riza se llevó la mano a la nuca. Atrapando, entre sus dedos, los cortos mechones que allí crecían. Su expresión repentinamente seria y sombría. Podía volver a usar la excusa de la simplicidad y practicidad –que sin importar cuan cierta fuera era completamente falsa- e incluso podía decirle mil y una excusas más. Mil y un razones. Todas ciertas, y todas falsas. Pero se estaría mintiendo. En vez de eso, susurró —¿No lo sabe?

¿Si lo hacía? Si, lo sabía. Que había comenzado a crecer su cabello exactamente después de haber conocido a la amiga de la infancia de Acero. Y que lo había hecho porque había creído que quizá –solo quizá- aún había una oportunidad para ellos. Una esperanza, más allá de lo que tenían y lo que les quedaba. De lo que eran y siempre serían. Una esperanza de algo remotamente similar a una vida para ambos. Pero se había resignado, finalmente. Comprendido. Que ellos no tenían esa vida y probablemente jamás la tendrían. No la merecían, no con todo lo que habían hecho, y no podían siquiera darse el gusto de costeársela. No con todo lo que aún les quedaba por hacer tampoco. No con la posibilidad de que algún día murieran en una zanja como basura –porque siendo militares esa posibilidad nunca desaparecería del menú- y no con la posibilidad de ser condenados cuando finamente arribaran a una justa democracia. Era lógico, después de todo. El no planear un futuro a largo plazo. Un futuro por fuera de su misión personal de llegar a la cima y protegerlos todos. Si, era lógico.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos nunca tendrían esa vida, _ella _nunca tendría esa porque no estaba destinada para ellos. Y odiaba pensar –no, saber perfectamente- que era a causa suya. Que era por él, y por su sueño, que ella había resignado tantas cosas. Demasiadas cosas. Él también, pero Roy podía vivir con eso. Con sus sacrificios y sus culpas y pecados propios; y el olor a carne quemada que aún sentía en sus sueños. Y con sus cicatrices también. Pero, por otro lado, no estaba tan seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo con la culpa de arrastrarla a ella también, al infierno. Sin importar cuánto ella misma lo hubiera prometido o jurado.

Las cicatrices nunca sanarían —Si... Vamos... —nunca lo hacían. Sin importar cuánto él las besara, sin importar cuanto insistiera. Simplemente no lo hacían. No desaparecían y nunca lo harían. Ellos ya no eran niños después de todo, y creer en algo tan tonto era ingenuo de su parte. Y Roy Mustang _no_ era ingenuo. Solo pretendía serlo, en las noches con ella. Porque quizá, solo quizá, si pretendían que todo estaría bien lo estaría. Solo quizá, por esos solos segundos, minutos, horas serían solo humanos. Y no monstruos o armas, como solían llamarlos, solo ellos. Sólo Roy y Riza.

Encendiendo el auto, colocó su mano sobre la palanca. Sin embargo, se detuvo de arrancar cuando otra mano –más pequeña y delgada pero más áspera que la suya propia- se posó sobre la de él. Un pequeño gesto, a duras penas, uno de esos que siempre habían tenido desde el inicio, en ocasiones en que estaban solos —No piense en eso demasiado, general —su mirada continuaba fija al frente—. Estoy segura que tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar... Como alcanzar la cima.

Y él simplemente sonrió, asintió y encendió el auto. Sintiendo el motor vibrar bajo su cuerpo —Jamás podría llegar a la cima con mi propia fuerza, teniente. Es una suerte tener a una subordinada tan valiosa y habilidosa de mi lado. Aunque, me gustaría volver a ver alguna vez unas lágrimas tan sinceras como las de _aquella _vez. ¿No lo cree?

Su semblante se tornó serio e inmediatamente retrajo su mano de encima de la de él —No desee cosas que lo convierten en algo inútil, señor. Ya sabe cómo resultan las cosas después a causa del agua.

Perdiendo la sonrisa también, la miró de reojo fastidiado. No obstante, su rostro se desvió a la entrada de la casa frente a la cual aún estaban aparcados. Edward se encontraba allí, con su pequeño hijo de un año sentado sobre su antebrazo del brazo izquierdo –el que una vez había sido arrancado de su cuerpo y reemplazado por un automail-, y agitando el brazo derecho con una gran sonrisa —¡Oy, _general_ inútil, más te vale volver por tus 520 centavos cuando seas Fuhrer, y después otra vez cuando este país ya sea una democracia, y después cuando seas un viejo inútil que dependa completamente de la teniente primera para ponerse de pie! ¡¿Me oíste?

Una vez más, sonrió de lado –junto a él Riza hizo calmamente lo mismo-, y presionando el acelerador arrancó. Alejándose por el camino de tierra sinuoso y observando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor al ex alquimista estatal de Acero desaparecer. Poco a poco, hasta que ya no lo vieron más. Por supuesto, encontró irrelevante decirle que _ya_ lo hacía. Depender de ella, de todas formas. Más de lo que jamás pensaría. Más de lo que parecía posible. Después de todo, era solo lo obvio.

—Edward-kun estaba alto... ¿no lo cree general? —había comentado ella casualmente, unos momentos después.

—Si... casi tanto como yo... —solo que jamás lo admitiría. No al enano arrogante y ex-alquimista. Aunque, por otro lado, tomaría el desafío de la deuda. Si, regresaría. Algún día... Si tenía una _vida larga_, tal y como Acero creía.

Observando nuevamente la lápida frente a él, soltó un corto suspiro. Trece meses habían ocurrido desde esa ocasión. Y aún después de todo eso, ella continuaba allí. A su lado. Su ahora nuevamente larga cabellera rubia meciéndose ligeramente al viento.

—Dejaste crecer tu cabello otra vez...

Riza asintió —Si... Aunque... ya está empezando a estorbarme nuevamente... —musitó, sujetándolo y levantándolo por encima de su nuca— Creo que deberé empezar a sujetarlo pronto otra vez...

Roy, de reojo, observó su cuello desnudo en silencio, siguiendo con sus ojos la línea de la columna de este y hasta trazar los contornos de su mandíbula —Ah... Así parece...

Cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabello rendida, susurró —Por favor, no mueras —_...cuando yo ya no pueda cuidar tu espalda... _

Al menos, el resto había quedado en el aire, flotando, entre ambos, y él lo había percibido perfectamente, como toda la comunicación no verbal que solían tener —No, claro que no —aún así, sabía que sin ella a su lado –protegiéndolo- las posibilidades eran altas. Al menos, más altas de lo usual. Y eso ella también lo sabía.

Bajando la mirada, repitió —Solo serán unos meses... —aunque esta vez más para si misma que para él. Era inevitable, después de todo, y aún cuando el asunto había sido completamente inesperado para ambos no había demasiado más que pudieran hacer al respecto. Eventualmente, ella tendría que hacerse a un lado. Tal y como había sucedido _aquella_ vez, y él estaría desprotegido y por su cuenta en su obrar. Sin la mira del rifle de ella o su pistola automática cubriéndole la espalda...

—Si... Eso parece, aunque parecen demasiados... —aún lo recordaba. Si, aún lo hacía perfectamente.

—¿Qué sucede teniente? —le había preguntado, al verla ingresar nuevamente a la oficina tras haberse retirado a buscar unos papeles que él mismo había solicitado. Sin embargo, se había sorprendido de verla ligeramente más pálida y con _esa_ expresión que solo había visto en pocas ocasiones. Una de ellas, cuando había sido apartada de su lado y tomada de rehén como su "asistente" por King Bradley.

—No. Nada —había replicado, profesionalmente, depositando sus papeles sobre el escritorio de él y retornando al suyo. Sin embargo, él la conocía demasiado y por demasiado tiempo como para saber que eso era una absoluta y completa mentira. Como la vez en que la había llamado por teléfono –con la excusa de darle flores porque había comprado de más tras emborracharse- y el silencio se había asentado un segundo sobre ella.

—¿De veras? —su voz ligeramente más seria que antes.

El puño de ella, sobre su escritorio, se cerró aún más firmemente. Sus dedos curvándose con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Su expresión perdida en su mano cerrada firmemente. Aquella que aún tenía sobre su dorso la casi imperceptible cicatriz del corte que le habían inflingido Pride aquella vez, tantos años atrás.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí.

Lo estaba. Sin embargo, él llevaba ya media hora allí. Sentado en el único sofá de la oficina –mientras ella permanecía de pie a su lado. Inclinado hacia adelante, con ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. Frente apoyada pesadamente contra estas. Deliberando. Pensando. Con los párpados cerrados y la boca en una tensa línea. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Y podía comprobarlo a simple vista viendo los músculos de su espalda atiesarse contra su ropa así como los tendones de su mano hacerlo contra su piel, haciendo resaltar la cicatriz sobre el dorso de su mano derecha.

Y, como _aquella_ vez, con Bradley, Riza Hawkeye había sentido que su presencia, más que una ayuda, estaba resultando una molestia. Una carga, que solo estaba retrasando su camino a la cima. Su camino a su tan ansiada ambición que, de hecho, había jurado ayudarlo a alcanzar. Y eso no era _esto_. Su presencia, nuevamente, se había tornado en un contratiempo. Se había convertido en una pieza de ajedrez que no podía moverse, una pieza inútil –como Havoc lo había puesto aquella vez. Y si él fuera inteligente –y la clase de persona que ella sabía que él _no_ era- la dejaría atrás y continuaría con su camino. Pero no lo haría, él nunca abandonaba a nadie. No lo había hecho cuando ella se había rendido y resignado a morir –aquella vez con Lust- y no lo haría ahora. Era un idiota ingenuo, o eso había dicho también Havoc, pero era porque era ese tipo de idiota que ella había decidido seguirlo.

Finalmente, había despegado la frente de sus manos y había alzado la mirada. Su expresión una de fiera determinación. Tal y como había dicho de Edward alguna vez, sus ojos estaban ardiendo —Esta bien, teniente. Hagámoslo.

Y ella solo había sonreído, de forma casi imperceptible, porque había estado en lo cierto —Si, señor —si, había estado en lo cierto. Y por egoísta que sonara, le agradaba saberlo. Que él jamás la abandonaría, tal y como no lo había hecho todas esas veces antes. Él nunca abandonaría a nadie.

Viéndolo de reojo, con su cabello negro hacia atrás, sonrió. A duras penas. Aún entonces, aún tras cuatro meses después, él no la había abandonado. Aún cuando sabía que pronto, y debido a disposiciones externas, ella ya no le sería útil. No, sería otra pieza inútil. Y ya no sería capaz de cuidar correctamente su espalda, aún entonces, no lo había hecho. No la había dejado atrás, privilegiando sus propios objetivos. Y por esa razón, ella se aseguraría de cumplir con el propio suyo. De protegerlo, hasta que llegara a la cima. Tal y como le había asegurado que haría tantos años atrás.

Poniéndose con ambas manos el sombrero, tal y como había hecho durante el funeral de Hughes, alzó la vista al cielo. Preparándose para regresar —Mientras tanto, me adelantaré, en mi camino hacia la cima... Y espero que me sigas —la observó de reojo—, te estaré esperando más arriba... Hasta que me alcances, una vez más.

Sonriendo calmamente, Riza asintió, alistándose también para regresar junto a él. A su lado, donde siempre había estado. Y donde pertenecía, más que en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Después de todo, su vida solo había cobrado sentido en el preciso instante en que había comenzado a seguirlo. Y no se resignaría a seguir haciéndolo por nada más. Y eso era algo que había dejado perfectamente en claro. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo... al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo_. Aquella vez.

Dando media vuelta, comenzaron a alejarse de la tumba. Sin embargo, los ojos de Riza se posaron en la presencia de alguien más allí, a unos pasos de la roca, _dos_ presencias, para ser exactos. Gracia y Elicia, la segunda, la cual ya tenía 9 años, y caminaba junto a su madre de la mano. Ambas mirando hacia la tumba. Pero al verlos, se detuvieron. Mientras que Roy pasó de largo, y se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, dándole la espalda a ambas. Riza se detuvo al lado de él.

Gracia permaneció mirando al epítome grabado en la fría piedra que una vez había sido su marido, también de espaldas a Roy. Su expresión, como siempre, serena. Su hija, por otro lado, y con curiosidad, se volteó a ver a la teniente —Mi marido... siempre creyó en ti, decía que algún día este país cambiaría para bien... Él creía en tus ideales... Morir para ayudar a otra gente, esa era su personalidad... Él siempre era curioso, siempre ayudando... Por eso, no creo que se haya arrepentido —Roy bajó la mirada al suelo, sus dos manos cerradas en puños—. Aún cuando eso le significó la muerte... él era así. Y por esa razón también, nosotras creemos en ti... Por favor, que la muerte de mi marido no haya sido en vano.

—No... —replicó él, con voz estrangulada. Y Riza se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Aún de pie, aún a su lado.

Gracia dio otro paso y se arrodilló frente a la tumba, junto a Elicia, y trazó con sus dedos el nombre grabado. _Maes Hughes. _Mientras depositaba ceremoniosamente el modesto ramo de flores que había cargado en su mano libre, mientras que con la otra continuaba aferrando la mano pequeña de su hija. Firmemente. Dando uno que otro apretón afectuoso —Gracias por venir a visitarlo. Él siempre odiaba estar solo... —mientras perfilaba, por un instante, el rostro en dirección a ambos. Sus ojos verdes deteniéndose por un instante más en Riza—. También... creo que él estaría muy feliz...

Roy sonrió amargamente —Si... —lo sabía. Y sin decir más, agachó la cabeza, se acomodó el sombrero y continuó caminando junto a Hawkeye. Ambos alejándose lentamente. Mientras una pequeña sonrisa alcanzaba los labios de Gracia, a la par que volvía su vista a la tumba de Hughes.

Después de todo, no había pasado por alto el pequeño brillo dorado al que el sol había atraído su atención, enredando un rayo de luz en la banda metálica, alrededor del dedo anular de la mano izquierda de él. Ni en el de ella. Así como tampoco la ligera curva en el cuerpo de la teniente primera que antes había sabido no estar allí. En su bajo abdomen. Bajo el holgado uniforme militar. _Si, Maes habría estado feliz. _Gracia no tenía la menor duda.

—Elizabeth...

—¿Disculpe? —musitó, desconcertada, observándolo de reojo. ¿Acaso había algún motivo para que la llamara por su nombre clave?

No obstante, sus ojos permanecían ocultos a la sombra que proyectaba el sombrero. Ocultando, de esa forma, su expresión al momento —Solo pensaba... Es un gran nombre, ¿no lo cree teniente?

_Oh_. Y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó sus labios. Su mano izquierda inconscientemente deslizándose hasta posarse sobre la casi imperceptible curva de su abdomen. La alianza de su dedo brillando —Si, eso creo general.

—Eso pensaba también... —replicó, sonriendo. Y sin decir más ambos continuaron caminando, en completo silencio. Uno al lado del otro, hombros rozándose sutilmente y de vez en cuando, con paso calmo. Constante. Como si al instante, no hubiera nada más que ese momento. Que ellos dos. No, que ellos _tres_. Como si no hubiera nada más.

Y no, evidentemente eso era algo que no habían previsto ni planeado. _Ella_ no lo había previsto ni planeado y al momento le había molestado considerablemente. Después de todo, ese no era el tipo de cosas que le suceden a las personas responsables y ordenadas y organizadas como lo era ella, y sin embargo –y a pesar de todas las medidas y previsiones que había tomado- había ocurrido. A pesar de que Riza Hawkeye se había convencido de que jamás ocurriría. A pesar de saber perfectamente que no lo merecían, había pasado. Pero, ¿qué derecho tenían ellos cuando habían tomado tantas vidas de niños y mujeres en su pasado? ¿Cuándo le habían quitado la posibilidad de vida a tantas personas?. Ninguna, al menos eso era lo que creían y siempre habían creído. Y aún lo sostenían.

Aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no era intercambio equivalente. Y nunca lo había sido. Pero quizá, solo quizá, aquello que todos ellos llamaban "El Mundo", o quizá, "El Universo". O quizá, "Dios". O quizás, "La Verdad". O quizás, "Todo". O quizás, "Uno". Aquella que entregaba desesperación frente a la arrogancia, también era capaz de misericordia. Y quizá, solo quizá, por _esta_ vez, esta única vez habían sido perdonados. Aún cuando ambos sabían que jamás serían capaces de expiar sus pecados. Al menos, en ese instante, Roy prefería verlo de esa forma. Como una especie de redención, para él y para ella, y para que ambos continuaran por el camino que estaban siguiendo. Hasta que fueran capaces de garantizar la felicidad a las generaciones futuras. Entre las que, irónicamente, estaría su propia creación. La única que probablemente habían logrado hacer bien, más allá de toda la destrucción que habían creado en su pasado.

—Teniente, me seguirá, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió sutilmente, inconscientemente haciendo girar la alianza en su dedo anular, mientras continuaba caminando a su lado erguida y tiesa. Dado que aún estaban de servicio —Ya no tengo más opción, ¿verdad general? —musitó.

Y él sonrió ampliamente —No, creo que no. Aunque no me diga que no le di la opción de huir cuando tuvo la posibilidad... _Aquella_ vez —con la situación referida a Bradley.

Pero Riza solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró —Como si fuera a hacer algo así después de tanto tiempo —su expresión cálida.

Después de todo, era únicamente lógico. Ella había confiado su espalda, hacía demasiados años atrás. Su vida. Jurado seguirlo a la tumba, al infierno de ser necesario, y él había hecho lo mismo, tan solo unos años después. Entregado su vida en sus manos. Para que la tomara cuando lo creyera necesario. Y ahora, ahora... solo habían cerrado el trato. La promesa. Y lo habían hecho por su cuenta, y de forma discreta. Tal y como ella lo había querido, alegando que aún tenían demasiado por hacer hasta que él fuera Fuhrer y que no tenían tiempo alguno para trivialidades como bodas y demás cosas. Y, por supuesto, él había estado de acuerdo.

No era un secreto, no realmente. Bradley mismo había descubierto que ella era y sería su debilidad. Y, sin embargo, no querían hacer alarde de ello tampoco. Era más seguro de esa forma. Roy había concluido. Para ellos. Y realmente tenían demasiado por hacer, demasiado por cambiar, antes de llegar a la cima. Por esa razón, habían hecho las cosas simples –como le gustaban a ella- y habían avanzado a su siguiente objetivo. Continuar reconstruyendo Ishbal y reforzar las fronteras con Aerugo, Creta y Drachma. Así como mejorar las relaciones con Xing. Para asegurar el bienestar de Amestris. Para asegurar un futuro mejor, para los Ishbalitas, los ciudadanos de Amestris y para todas aquellas personas por nacer. Incluida la que ellos mismos traerían al mundo, cuando fuera el momento.

Después de todo, Roy había jurado en Ishbal proteger al menos a todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para él. Con sus propias manos. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, construyendo un futuro mejor, para evitar que tragedias como la de Hughes volvieran a pasar. Para evitar que nadie más muriera, no bajo su mando, al menos no por todas las razones equivocadas.

—Lo que me recuerda, teniente —musitó—. Si alguna vez me convierto en alguien como el General de Brigada Hughes... —_insufrible_— Dispáreme con sus propias manos. Tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

—¿General?

Él sonrió, acomodándose el sombrero sobre su frente —Hablo en serio.

* * *

Garabateando rápidamente su firma una vez más, sobre un nuevo papel, pasó al siguiente. Dejando el que acababa de firmar sobre una segunda pila a su izquierda. Era tarde, sin duda alguna, y estaba particularmente harto de garabatear su firma sobre papeles que parecían todos iguales. Sin embargo, de no terminar su papeleo _ella _lo forzaría a terminarlo en su casa. Y eso era algo que Roy Mustang quería evitar activamente. Por lo que continuó anotando rápidamente un par de acotaciones en el siguiente, esperando terminar pronto, solo para detenerse un instante. Sus ojos clavados en un par de fotografías a su derecha, junto a su mano que aún sostenía la pluma, y la cicatriz del dorso de esta hacia arriba.

_¿Vas a abrazar a la mujer que amas con esas manos cubiertas de sangre?_ Sus dedos, que aún sostenían la pluma, se aflojaron ligeramente, haciendo que el objeto alargado se ladeara a duras penas. _¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir!_ —Maldición... ese idiota... —siempre había sido ridículamente exagerado y cursi... _Lo que hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz..._

Incluso aquella vez, en Ishbal, había logrado serlo aún con esos ojos de asesino y aún luciendo como si a duras penas se estuviera manteniendo en pie. Él también, había lucido de esa forma –o peor-, estaba seguro. Y aún a pesar de ser ridículamente cursi... Y aún a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho en Ishbal, el idiota de Hughes había tenido razón. _"Lo que hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella!" Hughes... eres muy fuerte... Yo no tengo tu fuerza... _Si, había tenido razón. Y cuando volviera a casa, esa noche, sonreiría. Sería fuerte, como Hughes lo había sido una vez.

Volviendo la vista a las pequeñas fotografías sonrió. Quizá, algunas cosas eran inevitables. Y, después de todo, ellos eran _personas simples_. En un _mundo simple_. _Simples_ humanos, a pesar de haber sido llamados armas o monstruos, con simples razones, motivaciones y necesidades. Ella lo había dicho una vez, y había estado en lo cierto.

Algún día, regresaría a Resembool a reclamar su dinero. Y luego volvería a ir, y regresaría una última vez más antes de morir. Después de todo, ahora tenía más razones para vivir. Más razones de las que nunca había tenido –ni había creído que tendría-, y no se rendiría fácilmente. No mientras tuviera personas importantes a quienes proteger. No mientras las tuviera a _ellas_. A ella, a su lado, protegiendo su espalda como siempre lo había hecho. Y desde el principio.

Si, esa noche, cuando regresara a su casa... Sonreiría...

* * *

Para una especie de _Epílogo_ gráfico: http : / / entretantasestrellas . blogspot . com / 2011/02 / full-metal-alchemist-una-bala-por-un . html (quitar espacios)

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: okashira janet, Lucia991, Kmy42, Anne21, fandita-eromena, Alice Phantomhive011, Yai Ina, Arrimitiluki, Klan-destino, Noriko X y inowe. Así como también a berihime233, , Narue Inverse y Winly Elric. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


End file.
